Coming together
by Hogwarts-mania
Summary: Harry is left with two kids after his wife dies. He works at Hogwarts and is seeking a girlfriend. His son is a new student at school and is trying to get him and Hermione together. Will his plan work?
1. Meeting Hermione

Hi guys! I hope that you like this story. It took me forever to come up with the plot and everything. I don't own anything except for the plot and some characters.  
  
Harry woke up at the sound of baby cries and got up quickly running to the nursery.  
  
Harry looked down into the crib of a baby around the age of 10 months. Her mother had died giving birth to her. The 30- year-old looked at her and picked her up.  
  
"What is it now Annabelle? I just put you to sleep 4 hours ago." Said Harry, sitting down on the pink rocking chair.  
  
Harry glanced over in the corner and checked on his son. His name was Caden; this was his first son with his now dead wife, Alyssa.  
  
"Are you sleepy now princess?" asked Harry as he fed her a warm bottle.  
  
Annabelle looked up at him and blinked. Harry never realized how much she looked like her mother. She had the same blond hair and perfect sea blue eyes that Harry absolutely loved. While he was thinking, Caden woke up and walked over to his father.  
  
"Dad, when are we getting a new mum?" asked the 11 year old.  
  
"I don't know son. I just can't go out there and ask any old girl to marry me. We have to be in love." Said Harry, pulling him into his lap.  
  
As they sat there rocking back and forth Harry and his kids fell asleep at the sounds of the rain hitting the window. Harry woke up the next morning with a terrible neck ache. Caden was gone and so was Annabelle.  
  
'Oh great. They're both gone. Well Annabelle couldn't have gone far, she just learned how to crawl.' Said Harry to himself.  
  
Harry walked out of the room and headed towards the kitchen where all the noise seemed to be coming from. He stopped dead in his tracks. Caden had made a huge mess, there were egg shells and flour all over the place and puddles of milk and water.  
  
"CADEN DEVIN POTTER! EXPLAIN TO ME RIGHT NOW HOW MY KITCHEN GOT SO DIRTY!" Yelled Harry.  
  
"I'm sorry dad. I was hungry and you weren't up yet. Please don't get mad at me." Said Caden, handing his father a plate of something that Harry didn't want to eat.  
  
He looked at his son and saw how important it would be if he just tried a little. I mean it wouldn't kill him, or would it?  
  
Harry took a spoonful and put it up to his lips and looked at his son one more time. He placed it in his mouth and started to chew. He felt the eggshells and the uncooked chunks of flour and egg.  
  
"Yummy, good, tasty." Harry lied taking a huge gulp of pumpkin juice that was handed to him.  
  
When he finished the revolting plate of food he looked all over for his daughter.  
  
"Caden, where is your sister?" asked Harry, not able to hear her moving or making any noise.  
  
"Um, I think she went outside." He said, looking around him.  
  
"Outside...oh no." was all that Harry could say. He ran out the back porch sliding doors and around to the front.  
  
He found Annabelle covered in wet chalk from his briefcase.  
  
"Oh sweetheart, how did you get this?" asked Harry looking around and using his wand to help clean her up.  
  
During the school year ever since he left school 13 years ago (I think that's right?) he became the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts. He had met Alyssa there while he was still in school and had gotten her pregnant with Caden, so when school let out he married her and they lived in the house that her family had built for them. She too was a teacher. She had taught Charms. Now it seemed there was a new teacher that Harry didn't feel like talking to.  
  
Harry winced at those memories and carried Annabelle back into the house.  
  
"So where was she?" asked Caden, he had taken a shower and had gotten dressed.  
  
Harry gave him a cold stare and pointed to his room.  
  
"But what did I do?" asked Caden as he followed his dad into his room.  
  
"You are suppose to watch your sister. She could have gotten hurt, you could have gotten hurt this morning trying to cook." Said Harry, running his fingers through his hair revealing his scar.  
  
"I'm sorry dad. I didn't mean to get you mad." Caden said, looking down at his perfectly clean shoes.  
  
Harry looked at his only son and placed a hand on his shoulder that made him look up. Harry looked deep into his turquoise blue eyes. They were a mixture of his green ones and his wife's blue ones. His hair was dirty blond and sticking up at the back.  
  
Harry couldn't help but smile. When Annabelle took hold of his hair, trying to pull it off he snapped back.  
  
He gave her to Caden and told him to go and make sure that everything was packed and ready for school. The train would be leaving in 2 hours.  
  
Harry quickly got ready and packed his clothes and Annabelle's clothes since she would also have to come with him. He put all of their things in the trunk of his SUV and they took off towards downtown London.  
  
"Dad, how are you getting to school?" asked Caden as they sharply turned a corner.  
  
"I'm going to drop you off at the train station and then Annabelle and I'll floo from the Leaky Cauldron. I'll get there way before you do." Said Harry finding a great parking space in the front of the building.  
  
They quickly loaded Caden's things onto a cart and stopped in front of the barrier between 9 and 10.  
  
"This is what you do. Make sure you run straight at it and don't stop. Make sure that no muggles see you. We aren't suppose to be found out about." Said Harry, giving his son a hug and a small bag of coins for the ride.  
  
"I love you. Be careful." Harry said, pushing him along.  
  
"Love you too dad." Said Caden, throwing a rock at a train so that all attention was in that direction and running through."  
  
Annabelle made some bubbles with her spit and tried to take off Harry's glasses.  
  
"You are a destructive little thing aren't you?" Harry asked her but she paid no mind and put her chew toy in her mouth.  
  
She was starting to grow teeth. She had one already and it hurt her like crazy so she had to chew on everything she got in her hands.  
  
Harry buckled her in and started on the way to the pub down the street. He used his wand to make all of his luggage and car pocket size and he placed them, in his pocket.  
  
"Good afternoon Mr. Potter. This is your little boys big day isn't it?" asked the bartender.  
  
"Yes. This is Annabelle. This is my last child, Alyssa died giving birth to her ten months ago." Said Harry.  
  
"I'm sorry sir. The floo powder is over there waiting for you like always. Have a good year." Said the bar tender going back to his work.  
  
Harry took a handful and stepped into the fireplace and took a tight grip on Annabelle.  
  
"The Great Hall!" exclaimed Harry and he was engulfed in a wave of green flames.  
  
Annabelle laughed because the fire wasn't hot or cold. It had a weird warm sensation that surrounded you. Finally it stopped and Harry rolled out of the fireplace at Dumbledore's feet.  
  
"Well good afternoon Mr. Potter. I see you've brought a guest with you this time. What might her name be?" asked Dumbledore picking her up.  
  
"This is Annabelle. As you know, Alyssa died giving birth to her ten months ago." Said Harry, dusting himself off.  
  
"I'm so sorry. Please come to my office, we're having a teachers meeting." Said Dumbledore, taking big strides to the Great hall doors leading to the entrance hall.  
  
Harry followed the best he could up the steps until they reached the fifth floor and Dumbledore said the password. Pumpkin Pasties.  
  
The gargoyle moved over to the side and the staircase winded up to the top where all the other teachers were waiting for them to arrive.  
  
"Hello Harry said a familiar voice from behind as he let Annabelle wander about the office. Harry quickly turned around and came face to face with Hermione Granger. His second good friend. He hadn't seen her since he left school.  
  
"Hi Hermione. What are you doing here?" asked Harry casually.  
  
"I just started. I'm the new charms teacher. Professor Granger if you please." Hermione joked.  
  
"Oh. My wife used to be the charms teacher until she died ten months ago giving birth to Annabelle. I have a son that's coming this year. His name's Caden." Said Harry, moving a sharp object out of reach for Annabelle.  
  
"I'm so sorry Harry. You must have gotten her pregnant during school for Caden to be 11 already." Said Hermione sitting down.  
  
"Yeah it was during 7th year over the summer. But then I eventually married her of course." Said Harry quickly before Hermione got the wrong idea.  
  
"I see. I've never been married nor have I any kids. I'm waiting for that special someone to come along and sweep me off my feet you know." Said Hermione, a dazed look on her face.  
  
"Well I hope you find that person." Harry said thoughtfully.  
  
'I've already found him. It's you Harry, why do you think I never wrote you any letters when I found out you got married. I was jealous of that wife of yours.' Hermione said to herself.  
  
"Thank you Harry. I hope you find someone to love again." Said Hermione, getting up and walking away to talk to the new divination teacher, Professor Odet Pearson.  
  
Everyone talked for a while and then they had a 2 hour meeting about the prefects and the head boy and girl. Then they discussed what was to be happening that year and how they were going to take care of Annabelle.  
  
"I think maybe, when one teacher doesn't have a class they should take care of her or I can just keep her in my class with me all day. That wouldn't be too hard for me." Said Harry, covering her up with a blanket.  
  
"I think that's a wonderful idea. Or we can have a student look after her during half of the day and the other half, hand her to someone else." Said McGonagall.  
  
"Is there anyone else with any other ideas. If not we shall take a vote on which one should be better." Said Dumbledore, looking around.  
  
No one had anything else to say so Dumbledore asked the sorting hat which idea was more likely to work out.  
  
"I think that Mr. Potter's idea might work with her being in his class all day. The student taking care of her would get distracted and not paying attention." Said the Sorting Hat.  
  
"Well then, it's decided. Annabelle Grace Potter will for the rest of the year be taken care of by Harry and any other teacher who has too much time on their hands." Announced Dumbledore looking around the table and resting on the sleeping form of Annabelle.  
  
When the meeting was over, Harry went straight to his room with a big picture of a storybook mermaid guarding the doorway.  
  
"Hello Harry. What's the password this year?" she asked, tying a shell into her hair.  
  
"Giant squid." Said Harry, adjusting Annabelle on his hip.  
  
"If you wish it." Said the mermaid as she opened for him to crawl through.  
  
Harry had his own mini common room. The walls were a deep red and he also had red carpets too. He checked the bathroom and it was the same. A small shower, a bath the size of a small pool, a counter with three sinks and a wall length mirror and white tile floors. He then checked his room. The same. A king sized bed with hangings, a sit-in window with pillows. And a crib for Annabelle.  
  
Harry took out his trunk and pulled out his robes and slipped them on. Then he picked up Annabelle again and headed for Hermione's room. For some reason he was drawn to her. Her hair wasn't bushy but still had its curls; her body was short and perfectly curved. And something about her eyes Harry couldn't forget.  
  
When he reached her room he knocked on the door because he didn't know the password. Hermione greeted him in a vanilla scented bath towel.  
  
"Can you please excuse my appearance. I just took a shower." Said Hermione, blushing.  
  
"It's alright. I wanted to talk to you on our way to dinner." Said Harry as Annabelle slowly woke up and looked at her new surroundings.  
  
Hermione rushed into her room and came back out, her hair in a messy bun. Harry also noticed that she had on make-up. She had dark blue eye shadow and white eyeliner. Her lipstick was called mood gloss because it showed how she was feeling. She had made it herself and had made a fortune. Right now the color was pink for shyness.  
  
"I'm sorry again. I wasn't expecting anyone let alone you." Said Hermione, watching Annabelle try and crawl into her lap. She picked her up and placed her there.  
  
"I'd be careful if I were you. She just got two teeth and she's been biting stuff. Her favorite thing right now is her brother." Said harry, smiling.  
  
"I understand. Don't you think we should get going, the students will be here shortly and I'm dying to see your son." Said Hermione, taking Annabelle in her arms.  
  
"Wow, she's heavy for 10 months." Said Hermione going down the steps.  
  
"She kind of is. I think it's because I'm still feeding her that baby formula instead of regular milk. She was only born in December." Said Harry, helping Hermione down the last flight of steps.  
  
"Oh I see. So we'll be celebrating her first birthday at Hogwarts?" asked Hermione going through the big oak doors, and down the isles of now empty tables and benches.  
  
"Yes, I suppose so. And Caden's birthday was two weeks ago making it August 18th." Said Harry, pulling out Hermione's chair for her.  
  
"Did he have fun?" asked Hermione, getting a highchair from professor Snape for Annabelle.  
  
Harry told her all about his birthday and how they went to the zoo and Harry asked a snake a question that Caden had always wanted to ask and how he had to pay a lot extra for him to get to ride an elephant.  
  
"He has the best father in all the world." Said Hermione as the 2nd years and above walked into the Great Hall.  
  
"I hope they be careful out on that lake tonight. Looks like it's going to rain." Said Hermione, looking at the enchanted roof.  
  
A/N: HI GUYS! I HOPE THAT YOU ALL LIKED THIS CHAPTER. IT'S ONLY THE FIRST AND IF YOU WANT ME TO I'LL EARASE IT, BUT YOU HAVE TO HAVE A GOOD REASON WHY I SHOULD.  
  
-JENNIFER 


	2. Defence Against the Dark Arts with Harry

Hi! I'm so glad that you all like this story. I thought that I was going to have so many flames. I fixed the little problems just like you wanted me to and I hope things will go smoothly from now on. I only own the plot and new characters.  
  
Harry looked up at the ceiling too and noticed a somewhat big rain cloud.  
  
"I'm sure Hagrid will look after them. Remember when we rode across?" asked Harry.  
  
"Oh Harry that was so long ago. I can't remember." Said Hermione, smiling.  
  
"No come on, I know you know." Harry said, urging for the answer.  
  
"Alright, I almost slipped coming out of the boats. I couldn't help it." Hermione said quickly, her cheeks a bright pink.  
  
"It's alright, I almost got expelled the next year. And almost killed by a dragon." Said Harry, wincing at the memory of the dragon in his fourth year.  
  
There was a long silence in which Annabelle gave a loud shriek and started making bubbles.  
  
"Is she always this happy and loud?" asked Hermione as professor McGonagall put down the three legged stool.  
  
"Most of the time. She's never done that before though." Said Harry, wiping her mouth off.  
  
Professor McGonagall left again and came back moments later with a long line of first years. Harry spotted Caden out of a bunch of brown heads and pointed him out to Hermione.  
  
"There's Caden right there." Said Harry proudly.  
  
"Wow, he has eyes just like yours and a mixture of Alyssa's and your hair right?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Yeah. Annabelle looks just like her mum." Harry replied looking back at her.  
  
"Cadoo!" shrieked Annabelle.  
  
Harry spun his head around so fast he thought he heard it crack.  
  
"What did she just say?" asked Hermione, rubbing her neck.  
  
"I think she was trying to say Caden. I yell it so much, no wonder it was her first word. Caden will be very happy to hear her say it." Said Harry, looking back at his son.  
  
McGonagall started to talk and the room went quiet.  
  
"Ok, when I say your name you will come up here and I'll place the sorting hat on your head and you shall be sorted into your houses. The houses are, Gryfindorr, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw." Said McGonagall.  
  
Harry crossed his fingers under the table. Hoping for another Gryfindorr in the family. Although it wouldn't be so bad for him to be in Hufflepuff like his mother.  
  
Some other children were called up.  
  
Alex Sprite made it to Ravenclaw. Kimi Chong made it to Slytherin. Finally Professor McGonagall called up, Potter, Caden.  
  
He walked up boldly and put on the hat that completely covered his eyes. All of a sudden he heard a voice and thought that it must be the sorting hat.  
  
"Not a bad mind I see, courageous. And a thirst to prove yourself, I can also see a way of always getting into trouble. But where to put you. I think I'll put you with the; HUFFLEPUFF'S!" Exclaimed the old hat.  
  
Harry's tension vanished all at once for he knew that the sorting hat was never wrong. He gladly clapped with all the others while his son went to go sit with his fellow Hufflepuff's.  
  
"Are you alright Harry?" Asked Hermione, before Dumbledore stood up.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine. I guess he's more like his mother than I thought." Said Harry, almost laughing.  
  
"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. I'm pleased to see the old and new faces this year. Before we begin our wonderful feast, I would like to welcome two new teachers this year. Professor Granger and Professor Pearson. Professor Pearson will be taking over Divination and Professor Granger will be taking over charms. And one last thing, we have a guest with us, the young daughter of Professor Potter. Her name is Annabelle. Now let's eat." Said Dumbledore, tossing his snow- white beard behind his shoulder.  
  
Food popped up from the golden plates and Harry first looked over at his son. He seemed to be making friends quickly with the people around him. With Annabelle squawking loudly Harry quickly put little spoonfuls of masked potatoes and baby food on her plate. Harry magiced the spoon to feed her while he ate and talked to Hermione.  
  
"He seems to be doing alright don't you think?" asked Harry, frequently checking on his son.  
  
"Harry, of course he's going to be alright. He's your son remember, he can get out of anything, except maybe my class." Said Hermione, smirking.  
  
"Oh 'Mione please don't fail him. Let at least scrape past a little." Harry said pleadingly.  
  
"Harry please, I'm a professional. I don't let outside live get in the way of my work." Hermione answered, checking on Annabelle.  
  
Harry smiled and they finished eating until the food dissolved and pastries and pies came up. Harry took three lemon squares and a few cupcakes for Annabelle. Right now she had pumpkin pudding smeared all over her face and hair.  
  
When the last crumb disappeared from the golden plates, Dumbledore stood up once more and made one last speech.  
  
"First years follow your house prefects to your dormitories and have a pleasant night." Said Dumbledore, walking down the steps slowly followed by the other teachers.  
  
Harry was carrying a sticky Annabelle in his tired arms.  
  
When they got to the third floor Harry said goodnight to Hermione and went up two more flights of steps before getting to his own room.  
  
"Did you enjoy yourself tonight princess?" Harry asked Annabelle, after he tucked her into bed with a bottle of warm milk. No longer sticky thanks to a bath.  
  
She looked up at him with sleepy eyes and rolled over with her teddy bear. Harry crawled into bed and listened to the night lull him to sleep.  
  
(HUFFLEPUFF DORMS)  
  
Caden was lying in his black sheets and yellow comforter in his bed by the window. He had to admit Hogwarts was nothing he dreamed it would be. The school was a thousand times better than he had ever hoped. He was in the same house as his mother and would get to have his first class with his father.  
  
With these thoughts he slowly went to sleep.  
  
The next morning, Harry dressed bright and early. This was going to be a good day; he would get to be with his son for an hour and 10 minutes. He quickly dressed and dressed Annabelle in her favorite blue and yellow dress with the little shoes to match. He packed a whole bag for her and a blanket.  
  
Harry rushed down the hall to his classroom and set up a play pin for her and placed all her stuff in the pin and rushed down to eat breakfast.  
  
"Harry, calm down would you. You look like you just ran into Fluffy again." Stated Hermione, her hair in an elegant bun tied up with flapping crystal butterflies.  
  
"I like your hair things." Said Harry when he caught his breath.  
  
"Thank you Harry. I got one for Annabelle if it's alright?" asked Hermione, taking out a small one with pink and blue wings.  
  
"Um, sure go ahead, just make sure she can't reach it." Said Harry, as food came up through the plates.  
  
Harry ate quickly, wanting to get to class in a hurry. Hermione finished first, all she ate was toast and eggs.  
  
"Wish me luck, I have the 7th year Gryfindorr's and Slytherin's." said Hermione, pouting like a little girl.  
  
"Good luck." Harry said, giving her the peace sign as she walked to class on the second floor.  
  
Harry looked at Caden for a while. He had to admit he did fit in well with the Hufflepuff's. The yellow and black looked very grownup on him. Harry smiled inwardly and pulled Annabelle slowly out of her seat and headed towards his class.  
  
(DADA ROOM)  
  
"Ok sweetheart. Here are your toys so that you can play. I'm going to have a class now and I want you to be on your best behavior." Said Harry, putting a name tag size piece of parchment on each table.  
  
Annabelle put her fingers to her lips and said "Shush."  
  
Harry smiled back at her and finished what he was doing. The loud class bell rung and Harry opened the doors for the students to walk in through. He caught Caden's eye and waved at him. When everyone had settled down Harry began.  
  
"Good morning class. I'm Professor Potter and I shall be your Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. You can either make this class fun, by paying attention. Or you can make this class hard by not paying attention." Harry said, stopping to let his words soak into their minds.  
  
"You shall face some of your worst enemies in this class and you will also learn to deal with them. The paper that you have on your desk is for you to please write your names on them and come up and take a notebook. These notebooks shall only be used in this class. We will fill them with notes and your own opinions, to be turned in at the end of every week. The paper is sticky, put the paper on the front of the notebook so that I'll know it's yours. Then we shall begin." Said Harry, handing a book to a girl with a dazed look as she walked by Harry.  
  
When Caden walked up he waved at Annabelle who yelled out, "Cadoo"  
  
"No Annabelle it's Caden." He said, pointing to his nametag.  
  
"Cadoo, Cadoo!" Annabelle yelled out again.  
  
"Give it up son, it's only her first word." Said Harry, handing another boy a notebook.  
  
When everyone had gotten a notebook, Harry tapped his wand on the board and neat print showed up.  
  
' This year we shall be learning about, redcaps, hinkky punks, boggarts, werewolves, the giant squid, mermaids...'  
  
The list went on and on. Harry walked around the room listening to the sounds of new quills working away at what was written on the board. Harry took his first points off of a Ravenclaw for poking a little girl Hufflepuff in the neck with a wet quill.  
  
"But Professor Potter, this isn't fair." Wined the girl.  
  
"Not fair is it. You were bothering her for no reason at all. Don't let me catch you doing that again in this class or in my presents or it will be more than just 3 points." Harry said, sternly. His bright green eyes flashing.  
  
When he walked away, Caden leaned over to talk to the Ravenclaw.  
  
"I would listen to him. When he says something he means it. I live with him." Said Caden.  
  
"Is he your stepfather or something. Or your cousin?" asked the girl snobbishly.  
  
"No, he's my dad." Said Caden, snapping back because Annabelle was about to crawl over to him.  
  
The girl looked at him with wide eyes.  
  
"Are you serious?" she asked, writing her notes still.  
  
"I don't joke about stuff like that. And Annabelle's my baby sister." Caden said, raising his hand.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"What can I do for you Mr. Potter?" asked Harry, bending down.  
  
"Can you move Annie please, she's chewing on my robes." Said Caden, looking down at Annabelle, who he called Annie for short.  
  
"Of course." Said Harry, picking her up and moving her to another spot.  
  
She wandered around the class for a while before going back to Harry so that he could pick her up.  
  
"What a cute baby Professor. What's her name?" asked a girl with blond curls named Beth.  
  
"Thank you Beth. Her name's Annabelle. You'll have time to play and talk with her during the 30 minute break that we have after lunch." Said Harry, erasing the board with a swoosh of his wand.  
  
"Ok class the first thing we will learn about is werewolves. Does anyone know anything about them, please raise your hand if you think you have the answer." Said Harry, pulling his glasses out of reach.  
  
A boy in Hufflepuff named Eric raised his hand first.  
  
"Yes Eric. What is a werewolf?" Harry asked again.  
  
"A werewolf is a person that has been bitten by an actual wolf during a full moon. Werewolves are extremely dangerous to humans, for one bite or scrape can cause you to transform." Said Eric proudly.  
  
"That's a perfect answer but you're missing just one thing. Why do they only transform only during a full moon, Lisa?" Asked Harry tapping the board and the words that Eric had said appeared and the class started to copy them.  
  
"Only on a full moon will they transform because, something like that only happens once in a while. It is said that crazy things happen during a full moon and one of those things is the attack of the werewolf." Lisa said, shining with glee.  
  
"That's the bit you were missing Eric. Well good job both of you, 10 points to each house." Said Harry, putting a sleeping Annabelle into her pin.  
  
It turns out that Lisa was the girl that Caden was talking to. When everyone had copied what was on the board Harry assigned his first homework assignment.  
  
"Ok class, by next Thursday I want to see this diagram of this werewolf turned in on my desk. Label all the parts that are mentioned in your textbook chapter one page 7. Caden please stay after class." Said Harry as the bell rung for everyone to leave.  
  
Caden stayed behind and went to talk to his dad.  
  
"Alright, what did you think of my first class?" asked Harry, getting more notebooks and sticky parchment.  
  
"I really liked it dad. I'll try and answer some questions tomorrow. I haven't had the time to read any of these books yet." Said Caden, wiping the board for his father.  
  
"What's the next class going to be learning?" asked Caden as he saw Harry take out a live bat and place it on his desk.  
  
"They will be 7th years coming from Hermione's class. So they should be learning Vampires. And get a move one, I hear Her-, I mean, Professor Granger will be teaching a levitation spell today. She gives out homework journals that yell at you and she gives a lot of reading and book work, so good luck Caden." Said Harry, waving at him as he walked out of the room.  
  
A/N: WHAT DID YOU THINK OF THIS NEW CHAPTER. I WAS LOOKING FORWARD TO WRITING THIS CHAPTER AND THE NEXT ONE WILL BE ABOUT HERMIONE'S CLASS AND THEN IT WILL HAVE CADEN FIGURING OUT SOME THINGS.  
  
-JENNIFER 


	3. Plans and a new name

Hi all of you faithful people. I am so glad that you like my story! I hope that you like this chapter as much as the last. I don't own anything except for new characters and new spells, which I made myself.  
  
Caden walked up the flight of steps until he reached a room with a bright purple door and a sign in golden glitter letters that said CHARMS. Caden walked through the door nervously and found a seat in the middle row next to his new friends, Tina and Marco.  
  
"I hear she's tough." Whispered Marco.  
  
"Yeah, I heard that too. My dad said that she loves to give out homework." Said Caden.  
  
"Don't be such whiners. I'm sure she has a good reason for all the things that she does." Said Tina, sounding very much like a younger Hermione.  
  
The bell rung again for the beginning of class and Hermione came walking in swiftly, leaving behind a gust of wind that smelled of fresh roses and strawberries.  
  
"Hello class! Welcome to your first Charms lesson. I'm Professor Granger as you may have noticed on the board." Said Hermione pointing towards the board with her name in big red and gold letters.  
  
"I will not have any horse play or any disrespectfulness in my class. Please come up one at a time to fetch your homework journals. Please only use them for my class. As you may notice they talk. They say these things to help you remember to do your work. If you wish to not use them, then you will surely forget to study." Said Hermione, passing a light blue book to Caden.  
  
When he went to go and sit down, his book had his name written in twisty neat writing on the front cover and his house name written underneath. Caden Potter, Hufflepuff, Professor Sprout.  
  
When everyone had a book, Hermione erased the board with a tap of her wand and she tapped it again and in neat bold print there were notes on how to move your wand for a certain spell.  
  
"Please everyone take out your wands and a piece of parchment a quill and please copy down those notes. I'll be coming around with a feather and we shall be learning the levitating spell called, Windgardium Leviosa." Said Hermione walking around with a box of feathers with loads left over.  
  
"Ok, to do this and any other spell for that matter is a hand movement called the swish and flick. All together now." Said Hermione, enthusiastically.  
  
While she was walking around, Harry came rushing in with Annabelle.  
  
"Excuse me students." Hermione said quickly pushing Harry out the door.  
  
'What's dad doing here? I thought he had a class.' Caden said to himself.  
  
(HALLWAY)  
  
"What's wrong? Is everything alright?" Hermione asked, taking Annabelle.  
  
"No, I just lost the subject to my class. A bat, I need to get it back as soon as possible or this school will be known for it's unusual number of vampires." Said Harry, holding a stitch in his side.  
  
"So you want me to watch Annabelle for you?" asked Hermione, putting her down and letting her wander into the classroom.  
  
"Could you please, Hermione just this once for the sake of a good friend?" Harry asked pleadingly.  
  
"Of course Harry. I'll bring her back during lunch if that's alright?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Um, sure. I'll send a student down later with her bag and her play pin." Said Harry, running down the hall.  
  
Hermione went back into her class and saw that Caden was out of his seat. The students gasped and thought that he was going to be in trouble but she did nothing and went back to teaching.  
  
"What was that all about? She's not Annabelle's mother is she?" asked Tina.  
  
"Of course not. I'm Annie's brother and Professor Potter is our father." Said Caden, letting go of Annabelle.  
  
No more questions were asked.  
  
"Now for this to work you must say this spell correctly. Wind- gar-dium Le-vi-osa." Hermione said.  
  
"Now you try, and the first to get their feather in the air will have no homework for tonight." Said Hermione, smiling broadly at all the disappointed faces.  
  
There was a lot of murmur and then Hermione heard someone cry and went up to Caden.  
  
"Caden, where's Annabelle?" she asked worriedly.  
  
"I think one of the Ravenclaw's took her up with them." Said Caden, looking behind him at the bleacher like arrangements.  
  
Hermione heard another cry and said, "Accio Annabelle." Annabelle came softly back to Hermione's arms and felt comfortable there.  
  
Finally after ten minuets of no luck, Tina had gotten her feather off of the table.  
  
"Well done. It seems as though Miss Gonzalez has done it! No homework for you tonight." Hermione said happily, putting Annabelle on her other hip.  
  
When Hermione had walked away to put out a fire that a kid had started Tina leaned in towards her friends.  
  
"I told you she was a wonderful professor. Why don't you guys ever believe me? I'll help you with your homework tonight in the common room." Tina whispered softly.  
  
Caden and Marco looked at her with sour faces but had no choice but to accept this offer. They wrote it down in their homework reminders. The books shouted, "All play and no work makes a sorry one!"  
  
The class ended with only three people with no homework. Tina and Marco went ahead to History of Magic. Caden didn't have that class with them; he was going to Muggle studies. As he was about to leave he heard Hermione talking to his sister.  
  
"Gosh you're a pretty little thing. You have no idea how lucky you are to have Harry as your father. He's so sweet and kind. No wonder Alyssa fell in love with him, I mean any girl would have done the same. I wish you were my daughter." Said Hermione, playing with her small little blond curls.  
  
Caden stepped out of the darkness.  
  
"You like my father don't you?" He asked straightforward, like Harry, never beating around the bush.  
  
"Why would you say that?" Hermione asked with a nervous hiccup.  
  
"I was on my way out and I heard you talking to my sister. Why didn't you ever tell him that you fancied him? I'm sure that I would have been your son now, instead of my mum's." said Caden, picking up Annabelle.  
  
"I guess you have a point but I was going out with Ron at the time. And when he left me for Lavender I went looking for Harry. The next day I found out that he and your mum had gotten together and they looked quite happy and I didn't want to ruin it." Said Hermione.  
  
'I can't believe that I'm spilling my private life to an 11 year old.' Hermione said to herself.  
  
"If you want I can try and get dad to fall in love with you. Then you'll have dad and Annie and I'll have a mum." Said Caden, very proud with himself.  
  
"You know way to much for someone so young. Just like your father." Said Hermione.  
  
"So, Professor Granger. Do we have a deal?" He asked, worried he was going to be late for class.  
  
"Yes we have a deal. Promise you'll do your true best to help me. Let me get you a note, I know how Professor Williams can get." Said Hermione getting out purple parchment and a blue inked quill.  
  
'Dear Jennifer, Please excuse Mr. Potter's lateness. I kept him after class to talk about some important matters. It won't happen again. Please send him to Professor Potter's class 10 minutes before his next class. He will be expecting him. Professor Hermione Granger.'  
  
Hermione tapped it with her wand to seal it.  
  
"Here you go. Now get along then." Said Hermione, shooing him off.  
  
As he ran down the hall Hermione couldn't stop herself from smiling at all the memories that bounced into her mind every time she saw Caden.  
  
'I can't believe that my love life is in the hands of my targets son. What is my world coming to.' Exclaimed Hermione to herself.  
  
The rest of the afternoon went quite well. Caden was sent to his father's office to fetch some things for Hermione so that she could take care of Annabelle for the afternoon. Harry still couldn't catch the bat; he was in the trophy room, trying to persuade Peeves to give him the bloody bat.  
  
"Give me the bloody bat Peeves! This is a very serious matter, if I can't get the bat the whole school will be swarming with vampire children. Do you honestly want that?" asked Harry, tapping one foot.  
  
"Here little pot head, take your wittle batty watty." Peeves said and zooming off.  
  
Harry caught the bat just in time before it headed into the Transfiguration classroom. He made it back to his class in time to see his son.  
  
"Do you need some help there?" Asked Harry, taking to other end of the pin.  
  
"Thanks dad. I was wondering, is it possible for you to fall in love with someone at this school?" Caden asked slyly.  
  
"I might, why are you so interested?" Harry asked as they turned a corner.  
  
"I was just courious. Will you tell me who it is?" asked Caden, hopefully.  
  
"No, it's none of your business." Harry snapped.  
  
They walked the rest of the way in silence. When they reached Hermione's class she was in the middle of teaching her class the door opening charm. Alohamora.  
  
"Excuse me class." Said Hermione, rushing into the hallway.  
  
"You know Harry you are of age, you could have done the feather light charm. It always works." Hermione stated, sounding very much like her younger self.  
  
"I guess I forgot. I'll come by to get her 5 minuets before lunch so that we can all walk down together. And Caden, you should go down to the dungeons. I think you have double potions with the Gryffindor's." said Harry, patting him on the back.  
  
"Ok dad. I'll be seeing you tonight before I go to bed then." Said Caden, walking down the corridor to find potions.  
  
"He's a sweet boy." Hermione said, after 1 minuet.  
  
"Thank you. I think you should get back to your class, seems as though someone's stirring up trouble." Harry stated, watching a blue book fly around the room.  
  
Hermione cursed under her breath and ran back into the classroom. Harry walked slowly back to his class in hopes that his 1-hour break would start before he got to class. And sure enough it did. Instead of taking a right he made a left towards the teachers lounge.  
  
"Ah, the sweet life of a Hogwarts teacher." Said Harry, walking into a room with couches and chairs and a big table.  
  
"How were your first classes of the year Harry?" asked Professor Pearson.  
  
"They went quite well. Except when I lost my bat, I had to run all over the school looking for it. It turns out that Peeves had it and was swinging it about in the trophy room." Harry said, plopping down on a soft couch.  
  
"Would you like a butterbeer? We're going to have a meeting in a moment and you look like you could use a pick me up." Odet said.  
  
"Thank you. What meeting?" Asked Harry sitting upright.  
  
"We are going to be discussing the first ball of the year and other school activities." Stated Odet, passing Harry a warm butterbeer.  
  
Harry didn't know what to say. He took a swig of his warm creamy drink and felt relaxed. McGonagall walked in and the meeting began.  
  
"I think the children should have a winter ball. You know with ice and snow as the theme. The girls and guys dress in nice dress robes. The colors must only be light colors in order for the whole frost thing to work out." Said Odet, playing with a strand of her blue lined hair.  
  
"That sounds nice. Any other suggestions? I also wouldn't mind having a new years ball." Said McGonagall.  
  
No one had anything else to say. So it was decided, they were to have a winter ball the second the first snow fell at Hogwarts. It was up to Harry to talk to the prefects and the heads. He posted signs in every common room and sent them all letters.  
  
It was finally lunch. Harry walked to Hermione's class and saw that she was waiting for him with Annabelle on her hip.  
  
"So was she much trouble?" asked Harry, taking Annabelle on their way to the Great Hall.  
  
"No, not at all. I can't wait to have children, I could be the perfect mum." Hermione said lightly.  
  
Harry smiled and they talked about how absolutely terrible the Slytherins were this year. When they reached the Great Hall they were surprised to see so many students had already turned up for lunch. It seems like Dumbledore would like to make an announcement when they found their seats.  
  
"Students. For a treat this year I think we should have a play. But it is under the control of Professor McGonagall and Professor Sprout. They will choose the play and choose who they think is up to the challenge of learning lines before New years when the play will be held." Said Dumbledore, despite the little whispers from the students.  
  
"Now just two things to say. Let's eat." Exclaimed Dumbledore.  
  
Nice little sandwiches with no crusts came up and some steak and kidney pie. Over at the Hufflepuff table Caden was eating a watercress sandwich and some black gooey stuff that smelled great.  
  
"Your dad hangs around with Professor Granger a lot doesn't he?" Asked Tina, swallowing a bit of SK pie.  
  
"They were best friends since they were at this school and they haven't talked since I was born." Said Caden, watching his dad talk to Hermione happily.  
  
Caden also noticed that her lipstick was now deep red for 'love'.  
  
"I think I've enjoyed Charms, Transfiguration, and DADA the most. The potions was the worst class ever, I never want to have to stay in that room that long again." Said Marco.  
  
"I really enjoyed Transfiguration. I think I would like to study to become an animagus. My grandfather was one; he turned into a stag. According to dad." Said Caden, going back to his friends.  
  
"Wicked! I think we should all become one. Of course when we get older, I wouldn't mind being a wolf or a cat like McGonagall." Said Tina, as the food disappeared and cupcakes and puddings came up.  
  
"Let's make names for ourselves. Kind of like a secret group, I watched it on a Muggle show at home with Annabelle. I would like to be 'Snow paws' since I want to be a fox." Caden said, very proud of his name.  
  
"I want to be a cat so my name is 'Whiskers'." Said Tina, eating a vanilla cupcake.  
  
"How about 'Wings' I want to be an owl. Or maybe 'Tails' I wouldn't mind being a dog either." Said Marco, helping himself to lemon pudding.  
  
"Then it's decided. When we send each other notes, we use our new names. Whiskers, Tails and I'm changing my name to Whitetip." Said Caden, putting his hand in the middle of the table.  
  
Tina and Marco put their hands in to.  
  
"All for one, and one for all!" they exclaimed.  
  
Seems as though a new group was started at Hogwarts and their name was The Charmers.  
  
A/N: WHAT DID YOU THINK OF THIS CHAPTER? I PERSONALLY THOUGHT THAT IT WAS ALL-RIGHT. I COULDN'T THINK OF ANOTHER NAME TO CALL THEM WITHOUT COPIYING SO I NAMED THEM THE CHARMERS. WHO DOES HARRY HAVE IN MIND, WILL THEY BE FOUND BEFORE THE WINTER BALL?  
  
-JENNIFER 


	4. A first date and memories

Hi guys! Sorry about the other chapter, I don't really know what it means when someone says that the characters are OOC. I keep hearing that and I would really like someone to explain what that means. Thanks, you know that I don't own anything, so let's get on with the story.  
  
Two months later (I know it was a big jump but I wanted to get to the ball more quickly, which is in one month, December. It's now November.) The Charmers went to Care of Magical Creatures with Hagrid and got to learn about unicorns and take notes. When class was over it was time for their first flying lessons; this was going to be Marco and Caden's favorite class.  
  
"Good afternoon class, welcome to flying I. I'm madam Hooch and I also run the quidditch teams." Said Madam Hooch.  
  
The students looked at her very excited.  
  
"Well what are you waiting for? Stick your right hand over your broom and shout 'Up'!" she said, walking around.  
  
The sounds of the students filled the cooling air.  
  
"With feeling." Said Madam Hooch.  
  
Caden's, Tina's and Marco's brooms shot up at the third try.  
  
"Once you have your brooms mount them. At my whistle push up from the ground hard, hover for a moment and then lean forward and touch back down. At my whistle one, two, (sound of whistle).  
  
They did as they were told. It was a totally cool feeling. The wind was blowing, but they all managed to keep their brooms in place.  
  
"Very good, I'll call you up one by one to let you have a whirl in the quidditch pitch. Follow me please." Stated Madam Hooch.  
  
The students followed, whispering and chatting among themselves.  
  
"My mum was never good at flying. She tried to fly me around our yard when I was little but no luck. We ran into a tree." Said Caden, showing them his scar that was in the shape of a 'x'.  
  
"I'm muggleborn, so I've never heard of a flying broom, or magic. My parents won't talk about it." Said Marco, running his fingers through his hair.  
  
"My tia Hanna, used to fly me around in Puerto Rico, before we moved to England. I love to fly." Said Tina.  
  
They made it to the pitch and she called Marco's name first.  
  
"Don't be afraid. I'll be there to catch you if you end up falling." Madam Hooch said with a weird smile that went all the way to her cat like eyes.  
  
Marco did quite well. He chased a bird that got too close and almost ran into one of the stands. When he reached back, his freckled face was pink with cold.  
  
"That was the best thing in all of my life, except for the fact that I'm a wizard." Said Marco, his hair wind swept.  
  
"I told you it was going to be fun. But it's so cold out here." Said Tina, stepping up because her name was called to go with a bunch of girls.  
  
After three more groups went. It was finally time for Caden to have his turn.  
  
"Come along Mr. Potter, It's almost time to go in." she said, sending them off.  
  
Up in the air, Caden felt free. He took notice at how big Hogwarts really was. It felt as though he could have been up there forever, if it hadn't of been for the whistle he would have never gotten off his comet 260.  
  
"That will be all for today students. See you the week before Christmas break." Said Madam Hooch, walking briskly into the school.  
  
"I'm starving. I can't wait to have something warm inside of me." Said Marco, rubbing his stomach.  
  
"How can you still be hungry? Yesterday was Thanksgiving. I can hardly eat anything now, not even a peanut butter and jelly sandwich." Said Caden.  
  
"Me either. I think I'm just going to the library. We have that charms work and DADA work that's due tomorrow." Said Tina; putting a bit of hair behind her ear and grabbing up her bag.  
  
"I guess I'll come with you. I've finished that work, I just have do some work for Muggle studies." Said Caden, picking up his bag.  
  
"Well I guess I'll see you both after dinner." Said Marco, taking his bag and walking after a quickly moving group.  
  
(Hallway)  
  
"So what was your mum like?" Tina asked after a while of silence.  
  
"She was really nice. She used to take me everywhere she went and we would play together. Annie only got to see her for about 5 minuets before she went into a coma." Caden said, watching the memories rush past his eyes. The sights and sounds still fresh in his mind.  
  
"I thought you said that she died?" asked Tina, as they walked in and found a table.  
  
"She did. Mum went into a coma due to the loss of blood and oxygen. When her breathing got too low to record, they decided that there was nothing more that they could do. Either let her die, or waist time and a lot of money on her. Dad said that he rather have her die and be happy rather than suffer." Caden said quickly going silent and taking out his books and materials.  
  
"I'm so sorry." Tina said softly taking out her stuff.  
  
"Don't mention it. Let's just get our work done so that we can leave." Snapped Caden, turning the pages furiously.  
  
Caden quickly finished his work and headed up to bed. The corridors were quite quiet and still when they weren't crowded with students. Caden walked slowly towards his dormitory and ran into Hermione.  
  
"I'm sorry Professor Granger." Said Caden.  
  
"No problem. I'm looking for your father, have you seen him?" asked Hermione.  
  
"No I haven't. Why?" Caden asked curiously.  
  
"I wanted to ask him to Hogsmeade with me tomorrow. After all that will be that last one before I go home for the holidays in two weeks." Said Hermione, looking around.  
  
"Oh. Try looking in his room or his classroom. I think he was going over his work for Monday." Said Caden.  
  
"Thank you so much." Exclaimed Hermione and she ran down the hall.  
  
'How weird can you get?' Caden said to himself.  
  
He went up to his room and found that two other boys were there playing with their chocolate frog cards. Caden put down his book bag and went to take a warm shower and get ready for bed. When he was done and had gotten dressed, Caden slipped under his warm bed covers and closed his eyes. Something that he hadn't dreamed about in ten months came back.  
  
Memories of his mom. He saw her through everything that he could remember. When he learned to walk, she was there holding him up. When he learned to use the bathroom, she stood outside the door and cheered when he came out. She was so beautiful, and then the times changed and he saw her getting bigger and bigger with Annabelle. Finally it was time for her to be born, he remembered himself crying and screaming when he found out that he would never see her again. He woke up screaming for his mother.  
  
"Mum!" screamed Caden, searching for her in his sleep.  
  
He opened his eyes fully and found that he was still at Hogwarts, everyone was staring at him.  
  
"Are you alright mate?" asked Marco, who had been about to shake him awake.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine. I guess my studies are getting to my head." Said Caden, putting his hand on his forehead, he wasn't hot so he didn't bother to find his father.  
  
"Yeah, sure." Said the twins in unison.  
  
Caden rolled over and went back to sleep.  
  
'I must get Hermione and dad together. I won't have myself waking up crying and screaming again. Time to get dad's invisibility cloak again.' Caden whispered to himself.  
  
(The next morning.)  
  
Caden woke up bright and early. He decided to take Marco and Tina along.  
  
"Would you please hurry!" exclaimed Caden.  
  
"Sure sorry. Ok, we make sure that their date goes well right?" asked Marco.  
  
"Yes, that's exactly what we do. We act like we're going for a walk on the grounds, then we follow them, making sure he says all the right stuff and she does all the right stuff." Said Caden as they walked towards the Great Hall for breakfast.  
  
They ate only two muffins each and then when Harry, Hermione and Annabelle headed for Hogsmeade they covered in the invisibility cloak and followed close by. Tina, being the most clever out of all three of them, she was ready with spells that would make the date go perfect.  
  
"Ok, they're headed for Honeydukes. We have to stay outside so that we don't run into anyone." Said Marco, leading them to a bench.  
  
"How do you know about this place?" asked Tina as they sat down.  
  
"My cousin is a witch and she left Hogwarts a year ago. She came here during her third year." Said Marco, proud for knowing something that Caden or Tina didn't.  
  
(Inside)  
  
"Thanks for inviting me Hermione. Let me get you something, how about a box of different candies? Let me see if I can remember which are your favorites." Said Harry, getting a box.  
  
He walked over to a wall of colorful candies, which smelled really nice.  
  
"I think you like Jelly slugs right?" asked Harry. Hermione nodded her head.  
  
("They seem to be having fun already. This is wonderful!" exclaimed Caden)  
  
"And I know that you like Chocolate frogs, and Acid pops." Said Harry, putting three each into the box.  
  
When Harry got a spoonful of beans he paid and they walked out, Caden noticed that it was hand-in-hand.  
  
(Caden's group)  
  
"This is great. They're making physical contact with the hands. I have a feeling that they are making a connection." Said Caden, very happy and excited.  
  
They followed them for a while. Harry and Hermione, walked into Zonko's and came out with a bag. Caden also noticed that they didn't have his sister. Then he saw Dumbledore leaving back to school with her.  
  
Harry and Hermione, walked all the way to the end and then they walked back. Tina made a beautiful red rose grow and Harry ended up picking it for Hermione.  
  
"Here you go Hermione. I hope you like it?" said Harry, handing it to her.  
  
Hermione blushed and smelled the flower.  
  
"Thank you so much Harry. Do you want to go and get a butterbeer?" asked Hermione, tucking the rose safely into her bag.  
  
"I would like that very much. I'll go and get the drinks and could you please get us a table?" asked Harry, handing her the bags.  
  
Hermione took them and found one away from the door so the gang sat outside while they asked a 4th year to get them drinks. It was one of Tina's friends.  
  
Harry got the warm drinks and walked back to Hermione.  
  
"Here you go. I haven't been in here since my last year at school." Said Harry, looking around.  
  
Hermione was staring at Harry and when he noticed he looked back at her.  
  
"Is there something wrong?" asked Harry, looking over his clothes and trying to clean his glasses.  
  
'Oh gosh he's just so cute! I hope he asks me to the ball. I would really love to go.' Hermione said to herself.  
  
"Hermione. Snap out of it!" exclaimed Harry, snapping his fingers in her face. She snapped back.  
  
"I'm sorry Harry. I was just deep in thought about the ball and what I was going to do." Said Hermione, trying to make Harry see the picture.  
  
"I don't even know if I'm going, unless they need me to be there. I think I'm going to let Caden go. I'll have one of the older students take him." Said Harry, taking a sip.  
  
"Oh I see." Hermione said softly.  
  
(Outside)  
  
"Dad no! Ask her out. Ask Hermione to go to the dance with you." Said Caden frantically.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Marco, looking through the window.  
  
"Professor is trying to give Professor Potter hints that she wants to go to the ball with him, but he won't take the bait." Said Tina, shaking her head in sympathy.  
  
(Inside)  
  
"Harry do you think we should get back before dinner?" asked Hermione, looking at the butterscotch colored drink in her cup.  
  
"Oh, ok Hermione. Let's go." Said Harry, taking his bags and taking Hermione's hand.  
  
(The Charmers)  
  
"I think we should start getting back to school now. Dad will be looking to talk to me." Said Caden, as they started back up to the school.  
  
(School 3 minutes later)  
  
"I had a wonderful time Harry. Maybe we can go out again before I leave for Christmas." Said Hermione.  
  
"I had fun too. Would you like to go to the ball with me? We could watch the kids and also have fun." Said Harry.  
  
"I would love too!" exclaimed Hermione, hugging Harry and giving him a kiss on the lips.  
  
At first Harry didn't know what do. Should he kiss her back or pull her away?  
  
Before he made up his mind, Hermione realized what she was doing and she stepped back.  
  
"I'm so sorry. I have to go." Said Hermione, running into her dormitory.  
  
A/N: HI GUYS! I HOPE THIS CHAPTER WAS BETTER THAN THE PREVIOUS ONE. I ALSO NEED TO KNOW HOW TO SPELL GRYFINDORR AND SLYTHERIN. DON'T FORGET TO TELL ME WHAT OOC MEANS. I KNOW THAT IT MEANS OUT OF CONTROLL, BUT PLEASE GIVE ME AN EXAMPLE.  
  
-JENNIFER 


	5. The passing of the notes

Hello everybody! I'm so happy to know that you all liked my last chapter! Thanks to all of you who told me the meanings and the spellings of the words. That's really going to come in handy! Do I really have to give my disclaimer when you all already know that I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!  
  
(Hermione's dorm)  
  
"I can't believe that I kissed him Crookshanks! Now what am I going to do?" Hermione asked her orange cat.  
  
He just looked up at her and jumped into her lap.  
  
(Outside the door)  
  
'Wow! She's a wonderful kisser. I'll have to invite her over for Christmas so that we can try and move this thing along.' Harry said to himself as he walked to his room.  
  
Hermione decided to take a warm shower and go to bed. Harry did the same thing and they went to sleep peacefully.  
  
(The next morning at breakfast)  
  
"Why in the world is dad looking at Hermione like that? And why is she acting like she's our age?" asked Caden, watching Hermione blush every time Harry looked at her or talked to her.  
  
"Maybe they made a connection yesterday?" said Marco, getting a lot of eggs and bacon.  
  
"I hope that's what it is. And then she might be able to come over for the few week vacation, I would love that!" exclaimed Caden, pouring himself some orange juice.  
  
(DATDA)  
  
"Good morning class! Today we shall be learning about sirens. Who can tell me what a siren is?" asked Harry looking around at all the hands. He picked a Ravenclaw named Jill.  
  
"A siren is a beautiful thing that takes the form of a woman, she has a beautiful voice which puts men under her spell. Under this spell she can make him do anything that she wants. My great-great-great-great-great aunt was one." Said Jill happily.  
  
"That is absolutely correct. Please write this down and then I want you to start on your report on sirens and other creatures that have similar abilities, that is to be turned in next week on Monday." Said Harry tapping the board.  
  
Like you clicked a switch there was the sounds of quills scratching paper. There wasn't a single head looking up. Harry walked around the room to help students. His first stop was poor Gina Longbottom; she couldn't find the information that she needed.  
  
"Gina, don't cry. I'll help you find it. Here look, there's all the information that you'll need. If you go home for the holiday's tell your father that I said hello." Said Harry, smiling and walking on.  
  
When Harry walked back to his desk, Gina leaned over to talk to Caden.  
  
"Your dad is really sweet." Said Gina.  
  
Caden blushed and looked down at his paper and continued to work. When the bell rung, Harry held Caden back.  
  
"Yes what is it dad?" asked Caden, happily.  
  
"I want you to give this to Hermione for me. And tell her to give me her answer as soon as possible." Said Harry, shooing Caden along.  
  
He so much wanted to see what was in the note but it was sealed magically. He handed the note to Hermione when he got there and went to sit down.  
  
The note: Hermione, if the ball goes well do you want to spend the holidays with the kids and I? Send your answer by one of your students. Harry  
  
Hermione quickly wrote her response and gave it to a boy with black hair and freckles. He was happy to send the letter and got a lot of mean looks. Hermione couldn't get this weird smile off of her face. She winked at Caden and tapped the board.  
  
"Ok class, today we will be learning about two charms. The first one is called the Cheering charm. This charm is used to make someone that is feeling down bring back his or her happiness. Take your wand and point it at yourself and think happy thoughts. That should make you feel really good right?" said Hermione, looking at all the smiling faces and the continuos laughter.  
  
When everyone had somewhat settled down, she began with the other charm.  
  
"This one is very important when it comes to keeping someone's secret or keeping someone alive. It's called the Fidelius Charm. This spell allows someone to go into complete hiding. No matter where you look, even on a map. That person's house will not show up, unless told by their 'Secret Keeper'. This spell came in handy during the dark times of You-know-who. A person would go and hid so that he couldn't find them." Said Hermione, tapping the board again and her words showed up.  
  
Tina's hand shot up.  
  
"Yes Miss Gonzalez?" asked Hermione, her face going back to normal. Her lipstick, a deep pink for happiness and love mixed.  
  
"Why did we have to learn about the Fidelius Charm?" asked Tina, her head tilted to one side.  
  
"I just thought that it would be something nice to learn. You'll have to know about it for your homework tonight. Which brings me to that. Everyone take out your homework reminders and please write this down. Tonight's homework includes looking up people who might need the Cheering Charm. Once you have done so on them please write down the reaction afterwards. Then for some bookwork, page 613 in Standard Book of Spells. Please give me the names of two families that had to go under the Fidelius Charm and give me three reasons why they had to. In complete sentences." Said Hermione, looking around at all the students. Her eyes rested on Caden.  
  
His dirty blond hair shone gold in the sunlight. The brown stood out more in the sun. Then the bell rung and everyone gathered up their things. Caden walked the long way to Muggle studies. He was going to drop that class next year.  
  
(Lunch)  
  
"I can't believe that the dance is in a week. According to Professor Pearson, the first snow is going to fall December 10th. And today's only December 5!" exclaimed Tina, getting some steak-and-kidney pudding.  
  
"Why are you so excited. You can't go, so I guess we'll have to stay in our rooms while Caden has fun." Said Marco, jabbing Caden in the side.  
  
"I am too going! I guess you didn't think that some older guy would ask me out did you! Well that shows you!" snapped Tina, and putting a spoonful of peas into her mouth.  
  
"Wow, who is it?" asked Caden, looking around.  
  
"If you must know, it's Jeremy Temmer. He's a 3rd year in Gryffindor." Said Tina looking over at a boy with black hair with blond tips. His eyes were a faded kind of green and he had a light sprinkle of freckles.  
  
"That's who you're going out with? His twin brother Oliver is in our house, see him down there." Said Marco pointing to a boy who had blond hair and black tips.  
  
"Well, I guess I've never noticed that before. I have to work on my homework if I want to get my outfit together before next week." Said Tina, taking a sip of pumpkin juice and walking out of the Great Hall.  
  
"Girls. Can't live with them and can't live without them." Said Marco, laughing.  
  
"Dad is letting Gina Longbottom take me. She's in third year, but she was in our class because she got lost and just decided on staying." Said Caden, shrugging his shoulders and cutting a bit of steak.  
  
"You are one lucky dog. I hear she's real sweet and likes to have fun." Said Marco, jabbing Caden in the ribs again, making him cough.  
  
"Sorry about that mate. What are you doing for the holidays? I'm going with my family to Ireland to visit with my aunt, she's suppose to be having a baby two days before Christmas." Said Marco, helping himself to a lemon square as they popped up.  
  
"Dad, Annabelle and I always stay home for the holidays. Mum and dad would pick me up from grandmas and we would have so much fun. Mum loved Christmas, she said it was because that's when she found out that she was pregnant with me. And specking of Annie, her birthday should be tomorrow. I wonder what dad is going to do." Said Caden, thoughtfully.  
  
"Your dad is smart he'll think of something fun to do. You, him and the teachers will probraly have a private party." Marco said with a shrug.  
  
"I spose. Well I have to get started with all that Charms homework. And think, tomorrow we'll have even more with Transfiguration and care of magical creatures." Said Caden standing up and walking out with Marco closely behind.  
  
(Teachers table)  
  
"I'm glad that you asked me to spend the holidays with you. I really didn't have anything planned. And what are we going to do about little Annie's first birthday? Have the whole school know or just have the teachers know?" asked Hermione, giving Annabelle a lemon square and filling up her sippie cup.  
  
"I think the whole school should know. This is a big step for her. I'm sure she would love to have a party. I'll have to ask Dumbledore though." Said Harry.  
  
"Ask me what?" asked Dumbledore who was sitting right next to Harry.  
  
"Can we have a school wide party for my little Annabelle. Her first birthday is tomorrow and I was wondering if we could?" asked Harry.  
  
"Of course we can. I'll have a teachers meeting tonight and can you two handle the prefects and the head boy and girl?" said Dumbledore, now smiling.  
  
"Sure. We can have the meeting before dinner. I'll give the teachers notes to tell them about your meeting and about how the students are leaving class 10 min early." Said Hermione, smiling brightly.  
  
"Then it's settled. We shall have a party for this cute little thing." Said Dumbledore, looking over at Annabelle who had cream all over her face and juice down her shirt.  
  
"I better go and give her a bath before class starts again." Said Harry standing up.  
  
"Ok, see you Harry." Said Hermione, waving bye to Annabelle.  
  
Harry walked down the hallway carrying a sticky Annabelle.  
  
"Gees Annie, what sort of stuff will you get into. And I can't believe that you're one tomorrow. Then that's also the anniversary of your mother's death. We shall remember that day as a beginning and an end to life. Agreed?" asked Harry, wiping a tear away.  
  
"Agweed." Said Annabelle, clapping her sticky hands as Harry opened their room door.  
  
Harry put Annabelle down and took out his wand.  
  
"Accio tub." Said Harry. Within moments a blue tub filled with everlasting water and soap came and set its self at Harry's feet.  
  
He gently put Annabelle in and washed her up and dried her off and put on a cute blue dress to match her eyes.  
  
"You look absolutely smashing. Let us be on our way or we'll be late to class." Said Harry grabbing her bag and giving her a warm bottle.  
  
(That night, at Dinner)  
  
"Let us begin to eat." Said Dumbledore, clapping his hands and the tables were filled with wonderful things.  
  
"This looks really good. Either I'm starving or this is a feast!" Exclaimed Marco, who was always hungry.  
  
"You're always hungry. Maybe the elves are just really up to cooking tonight." Said Tina, winking over at Jeremy.  
  
"Dad says that they're going to have a party for Annabelle tomorrow night. There's going to be a feast and cool decorations." Said Caden, very happy.  
  
"That sounds so sweet. But we don't have any presents." Said Tina, almost dropping her fork.  
  
"That's alright. Christmas isn't too far away. She won't even know, this is her first birthday." Said Caden, looking up at his sister.  
  
(Teachers table)  
  
"Caden really seems to be fitting in. So are you still upset about him being in Alyssa's house instead of yours?" asked Hermione, cutting her steak.  
  
"I'm starting to get over it sort of. At least he's not in Slytherin." Answered Harry, giving his daughter some cut chicken bits.  
  
A/N: HEY DUDES AND DUDETTE'S. SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG, I WAS GETTING SOME THINGS DONE BEFORE SCHOOL ENDED AND THAT SURE IS A LOT! BUT NOT TO FEAR, SCHOOL WILL BE OUT IN TODAY! OH YEAH!  
  
-JENNIFER 


	6. Birthday part 1

Hi guys! I'm out of school! I got out at 1:20 this afternoon! Now I can write all I want to and guess what, first, I get to go to the 8th grade and also I don't own this except for the plot and new characters. Now on with the story.  
  
The next morning, Harry quickly got dressed and woke up his sleeping daughter.  
  
"Wake up my princess, today is a very special day for you." Said Harry picking her up and taking out her pacifier.  
  
Annabelle opened her eyes and rubbed them. She looked around the room and seeing two shiny wrapped gifts.  
  
"Daddy, what?" asked Annabelle, pointing to one of the pink presents.  
  
"Those my darling are your first birthday presents. Let's see what your grandparents sent you then we can see what I got you." Said Harry, putting her down on his bed.  
  
Annabelle took the first present and looked up at Harry who urged her on to rip off the paper. She gladly did so and found a cute stuffed animal giraffe and some cute clothes.  
  
"Dermy." Exclaimed Annabelle, putting the giraffe into her lap.  
  
Then she opened the one from Harry and Caden. It was a singing night-light and some hair bows. Much to Harry's surprise another present came through the window by one of the school owls. It was from Hermione.  
  
"Minny." Said Annabelle, looking around the room.  
  
"Who?" asked Harry.  
  
"Minny." Annabelle said again, scratching at the paper.  
  
"Oh, you must mean Hermione. Yes dear, that's from her." Said Harry, as she ripped the paper off and found a collection of different things. Like, soft toy balls and blocks with the alphabet on them, which actually sung the song. Cute white buckle shoes and a stuffed toy cupcake with a candle on top.  
  
"Don't you think that was nice of her?" asked Harry, picking her up.  
  
"Yeth." Answered Annabelle, clapping her hands.  
  
Harry gave her a sweet smelling bath and dressed her in the dress from her grandparents, the shoes that Hermione gave her and the nice gold name bracelet that he had just given her. Caden had one just like it from his mother; it had his birthday on the inside.  
  
When they walked down to the Great Hall, Caden was standing at the door waiting for them.  
  
"Happy first Birthday little sister!" exclaimed Caden, taking her from Harry.  
  
"Be careful with her now, she's still small." Said Harry.  
  
"I know, I know." Flustered Caden.  
  
"Cadoo, Cadoo!" squealed Annabelle.  
  
Harry opened the door to find that the Great Hall had been decorated with pink and white streamers that twisted and twirled around the room. The ceiling showed what the weather was like and it was a bright winter's day. It was freezing out but the sun was shining through the layer of clouds.  
  
"Welcome. Happy Birthday Miss Potter, so nice to have you celebrate your glorious day with us!" said Dumbledore, giving Caden and Harry poppers. Caden pulled his and he got a nice hat and a brand new set of pure silver Gobstones.  
  
Harry pulled his and got a shiny sombrero, a set of forever changing paints, and a wizard Chess set. Hermione came running over.  
  
"Hello Harry! Happy birthday sweetie!" Exclaimed Hermione, taking Annabelle from Harry.  
  
"She learned a new word this morning when she received you gift." Harry smiled, as Caden walked over to his friends.  
  
"What was it?" asked Hermione, setting her down and giving her a plate.  
  
"She tried to say your name but came up with, 'Minny'." Harry said with a wide smile.  
  
"You are very happy today, why?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Because it's my little girls birthday and today is test day! So have you picked out what you're going to be wearing to the ball?" asked Harry giving Annie some orange pieces and some milk.  
  
"Well you'll just have to find out in three days won't you?" Hermione said, putting a bit of hair behind her ear.  
  
"I hear that Odet used to go out with Ron. After her third miscarriage they decided to break up." Said Hermione, getting some toast and beacon.  
  
"Where did you hear that?" asked Harry startled.  
  
"Odet told me during out break the other day. They were going out for 4 years and she just couldn't take to have another miscarriage so she left him." Said Hermione, smiling at Harry's shocked face.  
  
"I'd of thought that you would end up with Ron. I thought that you two would get married after school and then have lots and lots of children and you'd forget all about me and my wife and son." Said Harry, looking down at his plate with false sorrow.  
  
"Oh Harry quit it. I told you, I haven't found that special someone yet and I hope to find him soon. I want to live in a nice house with three or four kids and a wonderful husband who I can look after and know that he'll take care of me. That's what Alyssa told me when we were friends, I guess she got her wish." Said Hermione, looking at Harry and his kids.  
  
"I guess so. I hope the same goes for you. Have you heard from Ginny?" asked Harry.  
  
"Actually yes. She got married to Dean Thomas and they have 4 kids. Two of them are twins, both girls, and the other two are one boy and one girl. The girl is the youngest, she was born the day that school started, Ginny wrote and told me." Hermione stated, giving Annabelle more fruit like grapes and apple bits.  
  
"Oh, I see." Said Harry.  
  
(Hallway)  
  
The entire school was decorated for Annabelle's first birthday, the suits of armor would start to sing the 'Happy Birthday' song and sometimes forget the words. There were balloons on the walls and peeves would throw out confetti.  
  
"I'll see you at lunch then. Bye Harry." Said Hermione, walking down towards her class.  
  
Harry looked after her and noticed that she just got more beautiful every time that he saw her.  
  
"Don't you think she's beautiful?" Harry asked Annabelle.  
  
"Minny pretty!" exclaimed Annabelle, clapping her hands.  
  
Harry smiled at her and gave her a kiss on the cheek and they walked into his class. Harry found a candle, rose and a picture of Alyssa. Harry put those things on a shelf so that he could have an area for his very beloved wife.  
  
After five minuets of waiting students started to walk in. They were 7th year Gryffindor's and Slytherin's.  
  
Down the hall Hermione was about to start class with 7th year Hufflepuff's and Ravenclaw's.  
  
The Charmers were getting settled into their seats for Transfiguration with McGonagall.  
  
"Good morning class. Today we shall be studying how to change an animal into a water goblet." She said, smiling inwardly at all of the sour faces.  
  
"But before that, we are going to be doing our exams to see how much you've learned. So please get out your materials." Said McGonagall.  
  
Everyone took out his or her things. Tina was already set up before class, she was determined to become and Animagi. And so were Caden and Marco. McGonagall clapped her hands and the test papers appeared on everyone's table.  
  
"Alright you may begin. You have exactly 40 minuets to do this test." Said McGonagall going back to her desk.  
  
(40 minuets later)  
  
"Put down your quills the test is over. Please pass them up and I shall get them. Now please take out your wands, we are beginning our lesson." She said, everyone took out their wands and got a little white rat from Tina.  
  
"They're so squishy, I don't want to pick them up." Whined Tina when she got to Caden and Marco's table.  
  
"They'll be fine, I'm sure they don't even know that you're going to pick them up." Explained Marco, taking two out of the box.  
  
"I think I'll let the other people take them out. I'm not touching these rats." Tina said, and walked away.  
  
(A few moments later)  
  
"Ok, pay attention. Give it three taps and say Vereverto. Like this, 1,2,3, Vereverto." Said McGonagall.  
  
She had a bird and it changed to a beautiful gold goblet.  
  
"Ok Mr. O'Rielly. Why don't you have a go." She said, smiling down at him.  
  
"Ok, (He cleared his throat and tapped the rat three times) Vereverto." Exclaimed Marco.  
  
His rat actually completely transformed.  
  
"Very good Mr. O'Rielly. Ten points to Hufflepuff."  
  
Marco and Caden did a high-five.  
  
When class was over they separated because Tina had Arithmacy, Marco had Muggle Studies and Caden had History of Magic. On his way he went to go and visit his dad. When he got to the door with the most balloons he walked in.  
  
"Hi dad." Said Caden walking over.  
  
"Hi. I lit a candle for your mum today. I hear that during dinner today, we're going to have small cakes at every table and then after that Hermione is coming up to our room to open more presents. You should come, Hermione likes you and Annie a lot." Said Harry, ruffling Caden's hair.  
  
"Ok, I'll come. I'll see you." Said Caden, running out of the room towards History of Magic.  
  
"Good afternoon class. Please take out your quills and parchment, we are going to be taking notes on the school of Hogwarts. And please everyone take out your copies of Hogwarts, A History." Said Professor Binns in his long dragging tone.  
  
Everyone did as they were told.  
  
"Ok, turn to page 55. We shall be discussing what can be used in Hogwarts and what can't." said Professor Binns.  
  
Caden raised his hand to ask something.  
  
"Yes Mr. Potter," he answered.  
  
"Why is it that no one can use a computer or a phone in Hogwarts?" asked Caden, being from a house that used those things.  
  
"Well it's because those things can be tracked down. Hogwarts is very well hidden, if we used phones or computers then anyone would be able to find our school. Which brings me to our homework assignment, please everyone write me a report about electronic devices and how they could be used against this school." He said, floating around the room.  
  
(1 Hour later, Lunch)  
  
"So have you picked out what you're going to wear to the ball?" Tina asked Caden.  
  
"I don't know. I'll ask my dad tonight if he can help me with it, I've never been allowed to go to anything so fancy before. Mum and dad would drop me off at mum's parents house while they went." Said Caden thoughtfully.  
  
"My mum and dad too. Since they're muggles, they go to a lot of parties for every occasion. I had to stay at home with my weird older sister." Marco shuddered at his words.  
  
"I always got to go with my parents because most of the time they are the ones throwing the party. I live in a huge mansion. My dad is the ambassador to Spain; we move and travel a lot. Before I came here like I told you I lived in Puerto Rico." Tina said.  
  
They sat down talking about their families and served themselves.  
  
(Head table)  
  
"Have you picked a date in which to put up the decorations for the ball?" Hermione asked Harry as he sat down.  
  
"Yeah, I was thinking why not tomorrow. Odet says that the snow will be coming sooner than she had hopped." Harry stated, catching his breath.  
  
"Oh I see. Who's going to watch Annabelle?"  
  
"I've asked Ginny to come and get her the day before the dance." Harry answered.  
  
"That's wonderful! And then winter vacation is the week right after that. I can't wait to see your house. I'm glad we're not staying at mine because it's a wreck." Hermione giggled.  
  
"My house will be a wreck after we get there. The day before we left for school, Caden tried to cook something and almost burned the kitchen down and Annie wrote all over the front of the house with my chalk." Harry said, shaking his head in sorrow for himself.  
  
Hermione smiled at him and continued to eat. She would have a wonderful time with Harry and his family.  
  
(Hufflepuff table)  
  
"Would you look at that, they're flirting again. If they don't get married after this I don't know what I'm going to do." Caden said, stuffing a roll into his mouth.  
  
"I hear yah mate." Said Marco, with his strong Irish accent.  
  
"You guys are disgusting. Why can't you be more like Jeremy, he's always nice and clean and he doesn't stuff his face." Said Tina, waving at him at the Gryffindor table.  
  
"We could be, but I don't see the need to. We don't have anyone to look spiffy for." Said Marco, grinning weirdly.  
  
"Oh shut up!" exclaimed Tina hitting him playfully.  
  
(Teachers table)  
  
"Who do they remind you of?" asked Hermione, giving Annabelle a peanut butter sandwich.  
  
"I don't know?" said Harry after a few moments of racking his brain.  
  
"Us! See Marco is Ron, I'm Tina and you are Caden. Do you see it now?" Hermione said, smiling.  
  
"Yeah I see. And I suppose Annie is going to be like Ginny always tagging behind them. But she won't be joining them until they're 21. They won't be together." Said Harry turning around and smiling at Annabelle.  
  
"But, maybe she'll have a sister or brother to hang out with. If you get married of course." Hermione said, trying to give Harry more clues.  
  
Harry spun around startled at this. Then when Hermione turned away he smiled to himself and went back to Annabelle.  
  
A/N: HI GUYS! I'M SO SORRY THAT IT TOOK SO LONG. MY COMPUTER WAS NOT WORKING CORRECTLY. I'M OUT OF SCHOOL NOW SUMMER HAS STARTED! I'LL BE UPDATING MORE. SORRY ABOUT THE WHOLE MESS UP WITH THE DATES. I JUST WANT THEM TO QUICKLY GET TO HARRY'S HOUSE SO THAT THE FUN CAN BEGIN!  
  
-JENNIFER 


	7. Birthday part 2 and the Ball

Hi guys and gals what's kicking? I can hardly wait the release of Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban! I watched Daniel Radcliffe on T.V today, oh my gosh he's so cute! Well you know that I don't own anything so on with the story!  
  
(That night at dinner)  
  
"...Happy Birthday to you!" chorused the school, singing Happy Birthday to Annabelle.  
  
Annabelle clapped her hands and smiled a cute smile.  
  
"With the song sung let us begin our wonderful birthday feast." Said Dumbledore clapping his hands and good foods appeared on the tables.  
  
"Thank you so much for this Dumbledore, I'm sure she'll thank you for this when she's older." Exclaimed Harry.  
  
"Don't mention it. The pleasure was all mine." Dumbledore mused with a smile.  
  
Hermione fed Annabelle while Harry filled their plates.  
  
(Hufflepuff table)  
  
"You are so lucky to have a baby sister Caden. She's so cute!" exclaimed a second year named Belle.  
  
"Thanks I guess." Caden responded with a smile.  
  
"My little brother will be here next year. He's not cute and he's small and squeaks." Said Marco, getting some mashed potatoes and chicken.  
  
"I'm sure he can't be that bad. All younger children are adorable." Tina chimed in.  
  
Caden and Marco exchanged glances and burst out laughing. Tina looked at them surprised at their actions.  
  
"What's so funny?" asked Tina wanting to laugh but didn't know the cause of it.  
  
"You.. You think... that younger. Siblings are adorable.. Yeah right!" exclaimed Marco, holding his sides.  
  
"I can say that can't I?" asked Tina offended.  
  
"But you don't know what it's like, day after day. A baby crying in the middle of the night because she's hungry. You're the only child. I like having a baby sister but she smells sometimes and she needs more attention. Ever since mum died, dad has been paying more attention to her than me." Stated Caden after his little episode.  
  
"Well I guess I can understand that. But give her a break, she's a baby." Said Tina, taking a sip of warm butterbeer.  
  
Caden glared at her, but she didn't notice. After a few more minuets small cakes, cupcakes, cookies, ice cream, and candy came up for everyone to enjoy.  
  
"This is so good. Do you want a bag for you sister or for later?" asked Tina, filling a bag for herself.  
  
"I'm sure dad will want some more." Stated Caden filling a small bag with candy and a few cupcakes.  
  
Right before everything washed away Caden had a big sip of warm creamy butterbeer and he stretched. Harry stood up to make one last statement.  
  
"Thank you all for celebrating Annie's birthday I'm sure she would thank you if she could say more. Good night everyone." Said Harry as they all began to leave the Great Hall.  
  
Caden said goodbye to his friends and he went to find his dad and Hermione. He found them taking the short cut to his room.  
  
"Hi Caden!" exclaimed Hermione giving him a sweet hug.  
  
"Hi Hermione. Is anyone else coming or is it just going to be us?" asked Caden as they walked through the portrait hole.  
  
"Your grandparents are coming and three of your cousins are coming." Said Harry, putting Annabelle down.  
  
"That's great!" exclaimed Caden when a set of twin boys with long shaggy blond hair over their green eyes burst through the fireplace making Annabelle cry. Hermione went to go and pick her up.  
  
"What's up Caden dude! Long time no see, yah." Said the twin with the blue shirt.  
  
"What's up Riley." Said Caden running over to him.  
  
"Yeah little cuz, we've been off riding the bogus waves!" said twin number two name Jason.  
  
Harry walked over to them.  
  
"Hi guys. This is Hermione, she's my.. My.. She works with me." Said Harry not knowing what to call Hermione; she definitely wasn't a friend now that they were kind of going out.  
  
"Cool Hermione babe. We are from California." Said Riley.  
  
"Nice to meet you. And I'm sure you know Annabelle." Said Hermione giving her to Jason who spun her around.  
  
"Of course we know our like smallerer cousin. She looks just like Alyssa." Said Jason sitting down when the flames turned green again and out came two adults.  
  
"Grandma Sue and Grandpa Junie!" exclaimed Caden running into their arms.  
  
"How are you slugger?" asked Junie.  
  
"I'm fine. This is dad's girlfriend Hermione, she also works at the school." Said Caden.  
  
"Hi we're Alyssa's parents although looks as though you already know." Said Sue with a scary tone.  
  
"I'm not exactly Harry's girlfriend. We're just going out right now." Hermione corrected her in a tone that she hoped wasn't too mean or pushy.  
  
"I see. Where is my granddaughter Annabelle?" asked Sue going around the couch when another and finally flash of green flames showed a girl around the age of the twins with jet- black hair and light blue eyes.  
  
"Hello Carol. Jason, Riley, Sue and Junie are here. And Caden's over there and this is Hermione. She's really close to the kids and I." Said Harry pointing out everyone.  
  
"Thanks Harry. Hello Ms. Hermione." Said Carol holding out her hand which Hermione took.  
  
"You don't have to call me Ms. Hermione is just fine." She said and shooed her along.  
  
"She's really sweet. I don't think that Sue likes me very much. It's not like I'm taking the place of her daughter. I mean we're not even officially boyfriend and girlfriend yet. Actually we only went on one date for that matter." Hermione said out of frustration causing her cheeks to flush pink.  
  
"Try and make the best of things. They didn't like me until I told them that I was getting married to Alyssa. Junie practically killed me when I told them she was pregnant." Said Harry smiling.  
  
The night went on very well except for the constant glares Sue was giving Hermione and Harry every time they made eye contact. They opened a lot more presents and some where for Caden since Carol had missed his birthday.  
  
When the get together was over Hermione tucked Annabelle in and said her goodbye to Harry and walked Caden to his dorm room and walked silently to hers thinking of that night's events.  
  
(The day of the ball. Three days before Christmas vacation.)  
  
"What am I going to do. I still haven't picked out my make up or picked a hair style but I do know what I'm going to wear." Said Tina, pacing the common room.  
  
"Just calm down. I have to go and see my dad today. Thank goodness the dance is on a Saturday." Fumed Caden, standing up and getting a cup of water.  
  
"I hear yah. Can you both tell me what it's like since I can't go?" asked Marco, biting into an apple.  
  
"Of course we will. I have to get going. I promised the other girls that I would do their hair for them. See you in 2 hours Caden. Bye Marco." Said Tina rushing up the steps.  
  
"What's with girls and this whole dance thing. Dad is probrally going to call me down at any given moment to help him win Hermione over. I think he's going to make a move tonight." Caden said hopefully more than anything.  
  
"Well see you when you get home from vacation. I can't believe we get to leave early." Mused Marco, playing with the bit of stuffing on the floor.  
  
"Alright then mate. See you soon." Said Caden walking past a bunch of giggling girls.  
  
'Why do they always walk in packs like that? It's very nerve wrecking.' Caden said to himself.  
  
He reached his dads room and walked in. Harry was sitting on the couch talking to himself.  
  
"What's wrong dad? You look terribly nervous." Caden said, sitting down next to him.  
  
"I am. Hermione makes me feel so happy and I haven't felt that way in ten months. Well actually a year counting 2 days ago." Said Harry running his fingers through his hair.  
  
"I understand. I'm sure Hermione likes you too. I can tell by the way she's always looking at you or the way that you two always have something to talk about." Said Caden.  
  
"I guess you're right. You go and get ready first so that I can help you. Then help me get ready, I have to make sure that everything is perfect then I have to go and pick up Hermione." Harry whined.  
  
Caden shook his head and left his father to think. He came back 20 minuets later with a pure white outfit. He had on a white button shirt the buttons were silver and his pants were white with silver buttons.  
  
"What do you think dad?" asked Caden spinning around.  
  
"You look very nice. Now it's my turn, be back in a moment." Said Harry rushing into the bathroom.  
  
Harry came out in an ice blue outfit. His underclothes were just like Caden's but his robes were a nice ice blue color and very soft.  
  
"Here, try some of this. Not too much or else you smell dead. And let me do something with your hair. I know it won't stay down but it would look nicer it we attempted." Said Harry wetting his son's hair and brushing through it.  
  
Harry did the same to himself and walked him to meet Gina Longbottom at the top of the stairs. She looked very nice, her hair was cut short and had tight curls, she had on a pink glittery robe and a long white silk skirt and a light pink shirt. Caden gave her a corsage and they walked around outside before the ball started. Harry smiled and remembered what he had to do.  
  
After making sure that everything was all right for the dance he went to get Hermione. He knocked nervously on her door. Hermione came out timidly. Harry's mouth fell open she was beautiful.  
  
Hermione had her hair in tight gelled curls. She wore a lilac robe with bell sleeves and bell rim; she also wore a white Paisley mesh dress that rested above her knees. Her shoes were faux-suede skintight boots that came up to her knees. For her jewelry she had a single silver necklace that had a small diamond snowflake. To match her necklace she had earrings and shiny lip-gloss that she charmed to last until she went to sleep.  
  
"Hermione you look so gorgeous." Said Harry taking her hand.  
  
"Thank you. You don't look so bad yourself. Ready to go?" asked Hermione as a couple of 4th years pasted them.  
  
"Um, right." Was all that Harry could say.  
  
They walked down the hall and everyone that was out was staring at the two professors. Hermione couldn't help but smile because Harry just couldn't take his eyes off of her. Her plan was working perfectly. When they reached The Great Hall everything was just beginning, Professor McGonagall opened the door and exposed forever ice tables and chairs. Those were ice but didn't feel cold. Around the walls and in the corners there were piles of real snow and the ceiling was giving off snowflakes that disappeared before they touched the ground. There were dancing snow pixies covering things in ice that quickly melted and the table wear was silver.  
  
"Isn't this beautiful. Odet did a wonderful job planning this." Said Hermione taking it all in.  
  
"I agree. Here comes Caden and Gina. They look so cute." Said Harry pointing them out in a small crowd of third years.  
  
"Oh he does look happy. Do you want to take a walk outside?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Sure I'd love to." Answered Harry taking her hand and walking outside to the cold weather.  
  
It was set up just like the Yule Ball. There were white light fairies in every bush and there were Christmas trees. Harry found a bench and walked over to it.  
  
With the moon light hitting Hermione like it was, made her look almost in human. She walked over and placed a hand on Harry's face and felt him warm up instantly. Up close Harry noticed that her nails were painted in a French Manicure.  
  
"Is there something wrong Harry?" asked Hermione.  
  
"No, everything is alright." said Harry quickly, his cheeks burning more.  
  
They walked around for a bit until they heard Dumbledore start to talk and then they went back in and found a table. Harry pulled a chair out for Hermione and she happily sat down.  
  
"Good evening students. I hope that so far you are enjoying the dance. I would all hope that you give your thanks to Professor Pearson for coming up with the idea and Professor's Potter and Granger for helping put this thing together," said Dumbledore and the students clapped, "And now before we begin our night let us eat and be merry." Said Dumbledore sitting down.  
  
"I guess it's like the Yule Ball. Here's a menu." Said Hermione passing Harry an ice blue menu with everything written in dark blue letters.  
  
"Veggie salad and butterbeer please." Hermione said to her plate and her menu disappeared.  
  
"Veggie salad and butterbeer too please." Harry stated.  
  
A few moments passed and their cups filled with warm, creamy, butterbeer and their plates filled with a nice green salad with tomatoes, green olives, red onions, sprouts and big lettuce leaves.  
  
"This is really good." Said Hermione, pouring a bit more ranch dressing on her salad.  
  
"Yeah. Thank you for coming to the ball with me. You have no idea how much this means." Said Harry, once again his face burning.  
  
"Don't mention it. I was going to ask you if you didn't ask me." Hermione told him and smiled.  
  
When they finished eating Harry asked Hermione to dance. She was more than happy to. The DJ was playing Jessica Simpson's 'Take My Breath Away'. Hermione loved this song.  
  
"I listen to this song all the time at home." Hermione said into Harry's chest. He was a lot taller than she remembered.  
  
"Alyssa liked it too. But I don't think as much." Harry said back.  
  
Caden watched them from afar. He was so delighted that they were dancing together.  
  
'I'm going to have a mum sooner than I had planned. I am really too smart for my own good. Darn you stupid genetics.' Caden said happily to himself when Tina and Jeremy swished past him.  
  
Caden got the nerve to ask Gina to dance with him. She was surprisingly short; she was about the height of Caden so he had no trouble dancing with her.  
  
Then the music changed to Hilary Duff's 'So Yesterday'. Harry liked this song and kept dancing with Hermione. Thank goodness it was a fast song, Harry's cheeks couldn't possibly get any redder. When Hermione got too hot Harry went to go and get her a drink. While she was waiting she applied more body spray called 'winters mist' it smelled very sweet. Harry came back moments later with two bottles of iced pumpkin juice.  
  
"Thank you Harry. I haven't had this much fun since our 7th year. But I don't remember you being there, what were you up to?" said Hermione taking a sip.  
  
"I was sadly enough getting Alyssa pregnant." Said Harry. Hermione looked at him with a surprised face.  
  
"Well you asked." Harry said glumly, now feeling even worse than before.  
  
"It's alright. Sometimes we must get rid of our untamable urges." Said Hermione with a smile that made Harry feel a lot better.  
  
"Would you like to dance or are you too tired?" asked Harry getting up and reaching out for her hand.  
  
"I'd love to. I'm never tired." Hermione answered back.  
  
This time it was another slow song. 'Can you feel the love tonight'. (I DON'T KNOW WHO SINGS IT).  
  
"Caden sung this song so much when he was younger. I know the words by heart." Harry laughed.  
  
"My youngest cousin did the same thing. But I think I've grown to like it." Hermione said.  
  
They danced the night away. At the end of every CD, they all clapped and waited for the beginning of a new one. The ball lasted until 1 am. Most of the people who had younger kids as their dates left early because they couldn't stay up. Caden was one of those people. He walked around yawning and drinking. Finally Harry and Hermione had to take him up to bed.  
  
(Caden's room)  
  
"See you tomorrow ok. I'll be here to pick you up at around 10:30. So be ready." Said Harry kissing his forehead and tucking him in.  
  
"Alright dad." Caden murmured and he rolled over.  
  
Harry left with Hermione hand-in-hand. When they reached her door he didn't want to say goodbye.  
  
"It has been a fun evening, thank you." Said Hermione, giving Harry a kiss on the cheek and walking into her room.  
  
Harry placed a hand on the spot and walked absentmindedly into his room and crawled into bed.  
  
A/N: WHAT DID YOU GUYS THINK? FINALLY I WROTE THE BALL, I'VE BEEN DYING TO WRITE IT SO I FINALLY DID! I HOPE YOU LIKE IT. SOME OF THE THINGS AREN'T THAT WELL DESCRIBED, I REALLY TRIED MY HAREDEST. WELL THREE REVIEWES PLEASE.  
  
-JENNIFER 


	8. Coming to Harry's

Hi everybody! I hope you liked the last chapter. I'm updating so much because I'm trying to make up for lost time. I don't own anything, if I did do you really think I'd be typing it on a website instead of writing a book. Thank you. On with the story.  
  
Just as Harry had said, he went to wake Caden.  
  
"Come on Caden. I want to eat before we go and then we have to go into Hogsmeade and catch the train." Said Harry shaking Caden lightly.  
  
Caden's eyes popped open because he remembered he was going home for Christmas and so was Hermione. Another chance to get them together. He quickly took a shower and got dressed. Harry was waiting for him in the Great Hall with Hermione, eating a small stack of pancakes, eggs and bacon. They quickly ate and rushed to the train with their luggage.  
  
They found an empty compartment and went in.  
  
"I can't wait to get home. I miss my bed and I miss going outside." Said Caden taking out a Spiderman comic book.  
  
"It'll be nice to go home. And when we get there how about we decorate the house?" asked Harry as the train started to move.  
  
"That's a wonderful idea. But before that we should get Annabelle from grandma's and grandpa's." said Caden.  
  
"Yeah that's right. We can't forget little Annabelle." Said Hermione, looking out the window.  
  
"Ok, we get Annie then we go home and begin our Potter and Granger Christmas." Said Harry smiling.  
  
Hermione and Caden smiled back and talked the rest of the way. When it came time for snacks the witch came by with her cart and Harry bought some of everything.  
  
"Here, these are my favorites." Said Harry passing out a box of Bernie Bott's beans.  
  
Caden took it and picked up a green speckled one. Much to his horror he was eating a grass flavored one.  
  
"What are these things. They taste like grass!" exclaimed Caden.  
  
"Bernie Bott's beans. When they say every flavor they mean it. When I was younger I came across a pepper flavored one. And Dumbledore found one that tasted like earwax." Said Harry smiling at the look on Caden and Hermione's faces.  
  
"Oh thanks. Now I don't think I want to eat them. Pass me a Chocolate frog please." Said Hermione.  
  
He handed her one and she tore it open and bit the hind legs off.  
  
"What card did you get?" asked Caden, having a big collection of them at home.  
  
"I've got Harry Potter. What do you know." Said Hermione, dabbing Harry's nose playfully.  
  
Harry blushed and Caden smiled deeply. After about another 30 to 40 minuets the train stopped at Kings Cross-Station. Harry helped them both down and grabbed three trolleys. They slipped through the barrier and headed for a restaurant with a fireplace. They found one called the 'Wishing Well'. They flooed to The Leaky Cauldron and found an empty space to make Harry's car big again, he had it still in his pocket.  
  
After that they went to pick up Annie and they drove home. Much to Hermione's surprise they lived in a medium sized house just on the outside of town. The house was white and blue and had a wonderfully big green yard now covered with snow with a magic tulip garden on both sides of the pathway from the sidewalk that continued to bloom even in the middle of winter. The house was two stories and had a garage and big windows.  
  
"It's not much but it's home." Said Harry, starting to unload the car.  
  
Hermione grabbed her stuff and Annie while Caden and Harry grabbed their stuff. When they reached inside a sweet smell came to Hermione's nose. It smelled of flowers and cinnamon. Everything was a bright color. There were only some things in the house that were white. There were pictures on the wall of Caden when he was little and there were pictures of Alyssa with Harry when she was pregnant and when they were married. All of them smiling and waving at her.  
  
"So what do you think?" asked Caden, coming up beside her.  
  
"I love your house. It's very unique and homey." Said Hermione.  
  
Caden smiled and rushed to his room.  
  
"Let me show you around. And don't feel out of place, I want you to feel comfortable here. Think of it as a second home." Said Harry, putting down Annabelle.  
  
"Ok, this is the minute room. We go in here to read or study or something. This is the living room. Watch out for that step. I have no idea why that part of the house is lowered into the middle like that. Over there is the kitchen, and in the corner is our breakfast table. And through these doors is the dining room and side porch. We have many sliding doors that lead outside. And under the stairs is the house closet and let's go upstairs." Said Harry, taking her hand.  
  
Hermione loved his house. Everything about just seemed to make her feel at ease.  
  
"This is Annie's room. As you can see with the pink door. This is my room, trust me you don't want to go in there at this moment. And right here is your room; you can go into it or leave it anytime you want. And on the other side of this house is Caden's room. It has a dark blue door and loud music coming from it. And we have three bathrooms. Two are up here and one is downstairs. Any questions?" said Harry at the end of the tour.  
  
"No, your house is so big. How do you manage to all stay together?" asked Hermione, looking at the high ceilings.  
  
"I don't know. I've grown accustomed to it I suppose. I'll go and find Caden so we can get to decorating." Said Harry running down the hall.  
  
Hermione walked down the hall a little and found her room again which now had her name on the dark purple door. She opened it and saw that everything was purple and white. There was a dark purple carpet, light purple walls and there was a white make-up mirror. The bed was soft and smooth. There was a dark purple canopy and light purple sheets and dark purple comforter. There was a white wooden chest at the end of the bed that had purple swirls on it. Hermione was going to love living here for three weeks.  
  
When Hermione unpacked she walked down the steps and plopped down on the white leather couch. She also noticed that Harry had a big screen T.V and a stereo set and a DVD player and everything. Soon she heard the cries of Annabelle and looked around. She was trying to get up the steps but couldn't.  
  
"Oh sweetie. Where do you want to go?" asked Hermione picking her up.  
  
Before she could answer Caden and Harry came back with three boxes of Christmas stuff.  
  
"Is she alright?" asked Harry putting the things down.  
  
"She wants something up stairs but I don't know what." Said Hermione, handing her over.  
  
"She might just be sleepy. This is when she normally takes a nap." Said Harry.  
  
"Caden, can you please get me a bottle." Said Harry walking back up the steps.  
  
Caden ran into the kitchen and got a bottle and ran up too. Once again Hermione was left alone, she began to unpack the things in the box and saw a smaller box labeled, grow a tree with ease. Hermione read the instructions and did as it said and within three seconds a fresh tree was standing before her. She waited before she did anything else. A moment later Caden and Harry came back.  
  
"She went to sleep. Thanks for doing the tree Hermione. Ready to decorate?" asked Harry.  
  
Caden ran to the boxes and started to pull out things. Within an hour and 30 minuets the house was decorated, all thanks to Harry and Hermione's wands.  
  
"Does anyone want some lunch or something?" asked Harry as Caden plopped down.  
  
"Um sure dad. Can I have a cheese sandwich and a butterbeer?" asked Caden.  
  
"Sure. Hermione do you want anything?"  
  
"Yeah, but I can make it myself." Said Hermione getting up.  
  
They walked to the kitchen and stood there for a moment and then Hermione got the things they needed and they began to cook.  
  
"Do you like being here so far?" asked Harry flipping over the sandwich.  
  
"I love it here. I really like my room. So what do you normally do for Christmas around here?" asked Hermione, stirring her chicken noodle soup and rice.  
  
"We decorate the house, we go sledding, and every night counting down the days until Christmas we sit by the fire and read a story from a book. Most of the time we have butterbeer or hot chocolate. What do you want to do?" said Harry, putting the sandwich on a blue plate.  
  
"What you have planned seems really fun. I mostly just sit around and read or clean my house." Said Hermione with a smile.  
  
Harry cooked another sandwich and poured milk into three cups for them.  
  
"Caden, time for lunch!" called Hermione.  
  
Caden came running in and plopped down at the table to begin his lunch.  
  
"What's the hurry kiddo?" asked Harry as he sat down.  
  
"I wanted to see if Beth is home. We always go for a walk around the lake during winter. So can I go?" Caden said after swallowing a big bite.  
  
"Sure, have fun and please be careful. And tell Beth and her mum I said hi." Said Harry.  
  
Caden quickly finished and ran to get his coat and boots.  
  
"Sometimes I don't know what to do with him. He's so full of energy." Harry said smiling.  
  
Hermione smiled back and they talked for a while and ate. Then when they were done Hermione washed the dishes and they were left alone, again.  
  
"Is there anything that you feel like doing?" asked Harry.  
  
"I usually work out. I have this thing that I do and it helps to keep fit. You can join me if you would like, I just have to go get the materials and then I have to change my clothes. Be right back." Said Hermione, sprinting up the steps into her room.  
  
Hermione came back 5 minuets later with some things following behind her. She had on stretchy pink pants and a tight orange tank top. And gymnastics slippers, her hair was in a messy bun and kind of lop-sided. She laid out some things and turned on some music.  
  
"Are you ready to begin. You're my first student." Hermione said happily.  
  
Harry who was already in sweats and a shirt stood next to Hermione with a scared face.  
  
"Don't be afraid, none of this stuff is hard. I promise I'll go slow alright." Hermione said, beginning the stretches.  
  
Harry followed and after about 3 min. of stretches they were doing jumping jacks.  
  
"See I told you this wasn't hard." Exclaimed Hermione.  
  
"Ok, I totally doubted that." Harry answered.  
  
Then they lay down on mats and used pulleys. They stretched their feet as far as they would go and then they did their arms. After a while they ran in place so that they could still work out and have a drink of water. When they were too tired to carry on, class ended.  
  
"Now don't you feel better?" asked Hermione after putting all her stuff away.  
  
"Yeah. That was really fun. I would have never thought of doing that. I better go check on Annabelle, and if you want you know where the bathroom is." Said Harry going up the steps.  
  
Hermione didn't take a shower, she cleaned herself off with a spell that she learned and she put back on her regular clothes. Harry came back a moment later with Annabelle in his arms.  
  
"Minny, Minny!" exclaimed Annabelle when she saw Hermione.  
  
"Hi Annie." Said Hermione, taking another sip of water.  
  
Annabelle crawled over to Hermione and sat in her lap. (Hermione was sitting on the floor)  
  
"I think I'll go and pick Caden up. I wanted to take us all to the movies." Said Harry.  
  
"I'm sure he'll come home for that. Let me go and take a shower and change my clothes," Said Hermione "Can Annabelle stay down here by herself or should I put her in her room?"  
  
"She'll be safer in her own room. Make sure you close the door." Said Harry pulling on his coat and walking out.  
  
"Ok little missy, you heard what daddy said so let's put you in your room." Said Hermione, kissing her nose.  
  
Hermione took a short shower coming out smelling like French vanilla. She dressed in a jean jacket, a glittery flower tee, khaki pants and her hair was once again in tight curls with a hair band. She looked in the mirror and added lip-gloss.  
  
Harry came back with Caden the second she was finished.  
  
"Alright, I'm dressed and I took a shower." Said Hermione smiling when she came down.  
  
"Great, Caden go get your sister and make sure you grab her bag please." Said Harry closing the door.  
  
"You look fantastic! Let me just take a really quick shower and then we can go." Said Harry running into the downstairs bathroom.  
  
He came out 10 minuets later looking nice in his close fitting red shirt and blue jeans.  
  
"Looking spiffy." Hermione said to Harry.  
  
"Why thank you. Come on son! We've got to be there in 10 min. or we loose or seats!" Harry said.  
  
Caden came running down with Annabelle and her bag. Hermione took the bag and Caden kept hold of his sister.  
  
When they got there right on time, they went to see Shrek 2 because Caden and Hermione really wanted to see it. Harry went to buy popcorn and some candies and the movie began. It was almost like a fourth date except that the kids were there. (The first date was to Hogsmeade; the second was the ball and third was her coming to stay with them.)  
  
When the movie was over Annabelle had fallen asleep and Caden was getting there. When they got home Harry fed Annabelle and put her to bed while Caden changed his clothes and got a cup of hot chocolate from Hermione. They sat around and Harry told the story of a Christmas Carol. When that story was finished Harry carried Caden up to bed while Hermione put the cups into the dishwasher.  
  
She checked on Annabelle and went into her own room changed and went to bed. Harry came by a little while later to see if she was comfortable. He opened the door and saw Hermione lying above the sheets.  
  
She slept in a pink cami, hot pants (They're really tight really short shorts) and socks. She looked so sweet to Harry. He went over and pulled the covers over her and left the room.  
  
The next morning Hermione woke to the bright sunlight that seeped through her window and she smelled pancakes. Hermione slipped on a robe and walked down stairs after fixing her face and brushing her teeth of course. She saw Annabelle in her high chair and Caden with his head to the table and Harry was at the stove.  
  
"Good morning everyone!" exclaimed Hermione going over to Harry.  
  
"Good morning. I like your night attire, very heart pounding." Smiled Harry.  
  
Hermione blushed.  
  
"Is there anything you need help with?" asked Hermione when her cheeks stopped burning.  
  
"Can you make something nice to go on top of the pancakes?" said Harry flipping over a golden pancake.  
  
"Sure. Let me get some fruit and I need some corn syrup." Said Hermione more to herself.  
  
When she turned around her robe was open at the top and showed that her cami came down low and it showed a big part of her cleavage. Harry noticed and tried to tell her.  
  
"'Mione, your um, your robe is open for the whole world to see." Said Harry, not being able to take his eyes away.  
  
Hermione realized what he was talking about and closed her robe quickly. Her cheeks almost stayed permanently pink during breakfast. She had made syrups out of fruit. She had cinnamon apples, gooey blueberries and sweet strawberries and she topped them all off with whipped cream.  
  
"This is really good dad and Hermione." Said Caden, taking another bite of his.  
  
"Thanks. Today are you all ready to go sledding over at the hill?" asked Harry putting his plate in the dishwasher.  
  
"Yeth!" exclaimed Annabelle, reaching up so that someone would pick her up. Caden did.  
  
"Alright then, let me dress Annabelle and Caden you go and take a shower and then I will and Hermione feel free to take a shower." Said Harry running up the steps.  
  
Hermione took a shower and dressed in a striped turtleneck and lace up pants everything was a bright blue. She put on zip ankle boots that made her nice and warm. She didn't bother with the lip-gloss; instead she put on chapstick since it was cold out side. She just pulled her hair back and was ready to go.  
  
'This is sure to get Harry, all I have to do is be sweet like I always am. But I don't know how long I can wait for him.' Said Hermione, after making her bed and taking out a book.  
  
A/N: HI GUYS! I HOPE THAT YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER! I'M GOING TO VIRGINIA JUNE 2ND SO I WON'T BE UPDATING FOR A WHILE AFTER THAT, SO I'M TRYING TO WRITE AS MUCH AS I CAN BEFORE THAT DATE. I'LL BE GONE FOR A MONTH, I COME BACK JULY 10TH.  
  
-JENNIFER 


	9. A new relationship

Hullo Everyone! I got two reviews but who cares, at least I got some! Well you all know that I don't own anything so what's with the hold up? (Looks out of car window and a heard of sheep go past) huh, go figure.  
  
When Hermione reached the 3rd chapter in her Transfiguration book Caden came and knocked on her door.  
  
"Hermione are you ready?" asked Caden.  
  
"Yeah, hold on one second. I'll be down soon." Said Hermione putting her book down.  
  
She heard Caden running down the steps and she walked over to her make-up mirror and found her everlasting lip-gloss she was going to put that over her chapstick. When she was done she met everyone down stairs.  
  
"I'm sorry I took so long, I was reading." Said Hermione, heat rushing to her cheeks again.  
  
Harry smiled and waited for her to go out until he closed the door. They walked over to a very big hill down the street from Harry's house. Hermione noticed that they had two sleds.  
  
"Ok, Hermione you're on my team. Caden and Annabelle have their team. You see every year we have a race to the bottom. Alyssa stood at the bottom and waved a flag, now it's just us so we have teams. Here you get on first." Said Harry, holding the sled steady.  
  
Hermione cautiously got on and held on to the leather ropes that were on the front. Harry climbed on and put his hands around her.  
  
"Ok, dad ready!" Caden called, his cheeks pink with cold. Annabelle had a very red nose and she could barely move with all of the clothes she had on.  
  
Harry gave the thumbs up and they pushed off. They cold wind cutting at their faces as they raced to the bottom. Harry continued to hold on, not letting go until their sled reached the bottom and flipped over.  
  
Harry landed on top of Hermione and he looked straight into her eyes.  
  
"Gosh Hermione, you are so beautiful!" said Harry, his face coming closer to hers.  
  
His warm lips touched hers and she almost melted. Fireworks were going off in her head, she wrapped an arm around his neck and the other was playing with his hair. They had no idea where the kids were and at that moment they didn't care, they were too caught up in themselves. Harry licked her bottom lip, she smiled and allowed him inside. His tongue explored her mouth, going over every tooth and battling with her own. Finally they broke apart for air.  
  
"Wow!" exclaimed Hermione.  
  
"Well looks like I still have it." Said Harry, his cheeks pink with cold and heat all at once.  
  
Caden and Annabelle who had been watching from afar came walking over in the thick snow.  
  
"Is there anything that you would like to discuss before we carry on? Or am I going to have to tell grandma?" Caden asked, smirking.  
  
"Don't even think about it mister." Said Hermione throwing a snow ball at his face.  
  
"No fair, I wasn't ready." Said Caden, grabbing another ball and throwing it, missing Hermione but getting Harry in the chest.  
  
Harry turned around and ran towards Caden and began throwing snow at him. Caden had just started a snow war. They played all afternoon until Annabelle's cheeks were too pink and she started crying. Hermione picked her up and took Harry's hand.  
  
They walked back home and Harry started a fire while Hermione peeled Annie and herself out of their sweaters and boots.  
  
"That's better now isn't it. Caden do you need any help?" asked Hermione.  
  
"No, I think I got it. Dad can we have lunch now? I'm totally starving!" exclaimed Caden, sitting down next to Hermione and Annabelle.  
  
"Sure thing. Hermione do you want to come and help me?" asked Harry, his eyes flashed with glee. Caden didn't notice.  
  
Hermione got up and walked into the kitchen, where Harry locked the door.  
  
"Do you like me, or do you just think I'm pretty?" asked Hermione.  
  
"All of the above. I take it you feel the same way." Harry stated taking things out of the cabinet.  
  
"Of course I do. I was so jealous of Alyssa, how she got you first and I didn't have the chance. I've always liked you. Why do you think I jumped at the chance to work at Hogwarts? It was so that I could be closer to you." Said Hermione.  
  
Harry took Hermione in his arms and kissed her softly.  
  
"I know it's soon to have another girlfriend right after Alyssa's death, but I can't help it. I want to be with you more than anything." Harry whispered and he kissed Hermione again, but this time more passion and feeling.  
  
"We should start making lunch." Said Hermione, not wanting to stop but she had to.  
  
"Alright. How about we make, goulash." Said Harry, getting out a big pot.  
  
"What's that?" asked Hermione.  
  
"It's soup that has beef, carrots, onions, potatoes, chicken, rice, and tomatoes. I learned it from Mrs. Weasley when I last visited her a long time ago." Said Harry, getting the ingredients.  
  
Hermione stuck her wand into the pot and began to stir it around and a creamy substance began to fill the pot. She turned on the stove and began to stir. Harry cut up the foods and dropped them in.  
  
"What should we get to drink? I don't have any butterbeer right now and we're out of milk because of this morning and Annabelle is allergic to orange juice." Said Harry.  
  
"How about I go and get us some pumpkin juice? And then I can get more milk and more butterbeer. They sell that in a new store in Diagon Alley." Said Hermione, cleaning off her hands.  
  
"Are you sure you want to go? I mean I wouldn't want you to get sick or something." Said Harry.  
  
"Are you always this sweet or is it just because you know that I like you?" asked Hermione, going into the living room to put on her shoes.  
  
"What did I do? I'm always like this. Are you going to torture me because you know that I like you?" Harry called after her.  
  
Caden had bought Extendable Ears from Zonko's and listened to the whole thing in the kitchen and now there were things called google vision. It allowed you to see things that were behind closed doors, very much like Extendable Ears. He was smiling with joy at what they had done.  
  
"No Harry, that's totally wrong. I'm not going to make you suffer and maybe I will. Bye, don' forget to check the stew." Said Hermione, kissing his cheek and walking out.  
  
After she left, Harry stood there feeling dazed. He had totally forgot that he had children.  
  
"Hello dad! We're still here you know." Said Caden, waving his arms about.  
  
"Sorry kids. I'll go and check on lunch." Said Harry running into the kitchen.  
  
Harry went into the kitchen and had to have a seat. Hermione was mind blowing.  
  
'I'm sorry for loving her Alyssa. I'll always love you too.' Harry said to his heart where Alyssa was.  
  
A bright light appeared and from that light came the minuet ghost of Annabelle. (Not too unusual, this is the magic world after all.)  
  
"Alyssa?" asked a scared Harry.  
  
"It's me darling. But I'm only here for a little while. I heard what you said and I'm happy that you like her." Said Alyssa.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean, I knew you were lonely and the kids couldn't grow up without a mum and I knew how much Hermione liked you so I sent her to you."  
  
"She makes me so happy again. But I can't..."  
  
"It's ok to love her Harry. I love her for making you and my children happy. Just be happy, all will be better later. I love you and don't forget that." Said the Alyssa disappearing.  
  
Harry heard a bubbly noise and turned to see the stew. He quickly ran over and stirred it. Hermione came back moments later with more than she set out to buy. Hermione had cookie mix, brownie mix, chocolate syrup, ice cream, milk, butterbeer, pumpkin juice and other stuff.  
  
"Hermione what's all that stuff for?" asked Caden, playing with Annabelle.  
  
"It's for having fun. Lunch is almost done ok sweetie." Said Hermione, going through the swinging kitchen doors.  
  
(Kitchen)  
  
"Ok, I got everything you asked for and some extra stuff. I forgot to tell you, during the Granger Christmas we make cookies or brownies and eat lots of ice cream!" said Hermione putting the stuff in the freezer and in the cabinets. And she walked over to Harry.  
  
"You are one very strange person sometimes you know that, wonderful kisser, but strange." Said Harry, putting his arms around her waist.  
  
"Why thank you very much. I shall try my hardest to keep up with my reputation." Hermione said smiling.  
  
Finally it was time to eat lunch. Hermione had warmed some left over chicken noodle soup and rice for Annabelle since she only had 7 teeth.  
  
"Come on Caden sweetheart, it's time to eat!" called Hermione, pouring some soup into three bowls.  
  
Caden came whizzing in and plopped down at the table. Hermione noticed Annabelle wasn't with him and she went over to the living room to find her. Annabelle was playing with her alphabet blocks and trying to sing the words. Hermione picked her up and carried her to the kitchen.  
  
"Minny ABC!" exclaimed Annie.  
  
"Very good, with just a bit more practice I think you shall have that song memorized." Hermione said.  
  
Annabelle clapped her hands and waited to eat. Harry placed the bowl on her high chair table and she began to pick at it. He watched to see if she liked it and thank goodness she did. Hermione put down Caden and Harry's bowls and then she got hers.  
  
Harry then noticed that they didn't have any cups.  
  
"Accio cups." Said Harry and four cups came and rested at each place.  
  
"Accio pumpkin juice." Hermione said and four pumpkin topped bottles came and rested at each place next to the cups.  
  
Hermione poured Annie's for her and then she poured her own. She was right, she'd make a great mum.  
  
"Thanks, dad thanks Hermione." Said Caden, happily eating his soup.  
  
"No problem. After lunch, you can go over to Will's house. He came home from school last night." Said Harry, winking at Hermione who flushed pink.  
  
"Wicked! I haven't seen Will since he went off to boarding school. And I can't tell him about Hogwarts right?" asked Caden.  
  
"Right, no telling muggles about Hogwarts. And no using magic out of school, other wise you could get expelled." Said Hermione.  
  
"Ok. Let me clean my bowl and cup and then put on my outside stuff and then I will go." Said Caden, getting up.  
  
Annabelle clapped her hands again and flung her fork at the wall. Harry had to take her upstairs with a bottle for her afternoon nap. While he was up there, Hermione put the dishes into the dishwasher and then she went over to the couch and fluffed her hair and added more lip-gloss. Harry came down moments later.  
  
"So what do you want to do? Caden's gone, Annie's asleep and well there's the fire and blankets and there's you and me." Harry said seductively.  
  
Hermione motioned for him to come and sit next to her. He walked over happily.  
  
"So are we officially boyfriend and girlfriend now?" asked Hermione.  
  
"If you want to be." Said Harry, planting his lips on Hermione's and taking her in.  
  
Harry licked her bottom lip and she let him in, he lined her teeth with his tongue and he pulled her into his lap. Hermione wrapped one arm around his back and the other lightly holding his head there. Harry started to stand and he picked Hermione up and wrapped her legs around his waist while he walked up the steps. Harry opened his room door to expose a white bed, red and goldenrod walls, red carpet, a big window with goldenrod curtains and two wardrobes.  
  
Finally they pulled away for air. Hermione looked at Harry and smiled. They were still standing in the doorway, well rather Harry was standing because he was still holding Hermione.  
  
"Your room is nice. Alyssa let you paint it your house colors?" asked Hermione as she slowly got down.  
  
"Well the goldenrod is for both of our houses and the red is for mine. Why are you smiling?" asked Harry, looking at Hermione who couldn't stop smiling.  
  
"I'm smiling because I've never been so happy in my entire life. You make me the most happiest person." Said Hermione, going over to Harry and giving him a hug.  
  
"I haven't been this happy either in a year. What do you want to do now?" asked Harry, resting his chin on top of her head.  
  
"We could watch a movie or we can make a cake or something." Said Hermione thoughtfully.  
  
"How about we do both. While the cake is baking we can watch a movie." Said Harry.  
  
"Great idea. Let's go!" exclaimed Hermione taking his hand and running down the steps.  
  
(Kitchen 5 min later)  
  
"Sweetheart pass me the sugar please." Said Hermione who was trying to stir the creamy batter.  
  
"In a moment, I'm trying to figure out how much sugar to put in." said Harry, looking at the tiny black letters.  
  
Hermione went over to help him and then used the cup herself, stirred for a few more moments and then put the batter into a circle pan. Harry did the same to his. They were making a two layered cake. When they were finished they cleaned up and went to go and sit on the couch. They picked to watch one of Caden's movies called 'Sherry Lotter'.  
  
It's about this girl who lives her life until she's 11, the whole while she thinks she's a witch but actually she's only a Muggle and she has to go to the big school to learn how to be one, Vontrapp school of muggles and Muggle history. The movie was kind of boring so Harry and Hermione found something else to occupy themselves.  
  
They played 'Wizards' chess. Harry was leading by a lot.  
  
"Pawn to C3," Said Harry. "I believe that's check."  
  
"Queen to H4." Said Hermione hoping that was a good move.  
  
Her queen crushed Harry's knight.  
  
"You shouldn't have done that my love because see now I have the right to check your queen with my pawn." Said Harry a triumphant smile on his face.  
  
Harry's pawn moved in front of her queen and Harry simply said, "Check mate."  
  
The queen dropped her deadly septar. And the game was over.  
  
"You think you're so perfect now right?" asked Hermione a smile on her face.  
  
"Well of course I'm perfect. I have a son and a daughter, I play quidditch, I've been married, look at my house and I have the most beautiful girlfriend ever." Said Harry, pulling Hermione into his lap.  
  
"Is that so?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Yes that's so." Said Harry, giving Hermione a small kiss right when Caden walked in with Will.  
  
Harry winced and looked around. Hermione smiled and stood up.  
  
"Hi Caden." Said Hermione, trying to fix her hair and clothes.  
  
"Hi Hermione. This is my friend Will, he goes to Smeltings and only comes home for the holidays." Said Caden, happily.  
  
"Hi Will nice to meet you." Hermione said, extending her hand.  
  
"And Will this is Hermione Granger, she teaches at my school and she's my dad's new girlfriend." Said Caden. Hermione blushed.  
  
"Hullo. Hi Mr. Potter, sorry about Alyssa." Said Will.  
  
"Hi Will. And guys if you go upstairs please try to keep the noise down because (baby cries). Never mind she's awake." Said Harry going up the steps.  
  
"Your dad and I made a cake after you left, it's still in the oven though. When it's done do you guys want to help decorate it?" asked Hermione, picking up the chess pieces exposing her cleavage.  
  
"Um, sure Ms. Granger." Said Will not being able to take his eyes away.  
  
"No, please call me Hermione. You don't have to be so formal." Said Hermione putting the pieces away as Harry walked down the steps with Annabelle.  
  
"Will this is my baby sister Annabelle. She just turned one a week ago." Said Caden, happily.  
  
"She's cute, but that odor isn't." said Will holding his nose.  
  
"I'll change her. I'll be back guys." Said Hermione taking Annabelle and kissing Harry softly.  
  
Caden was so happy. They were actually kissing, now he needed to get his dad to love her and then he would have a mom and she'd have Harry and the kids. Caden and Will ran into his room, somewhere on the other side of the house. A few seconds after Harry heard a door close loud music filled the house. Hermione came back with Annabelle all nice and clean.  
  
"Daddy yah poo poo." Said Annabelle, extending her arms to him.  
  
Harry took her and sat down on the floor and watched her crawl all over. Then she came back and went over to Hermione. They both went over to sit next to Harry.  
  
"Isn't she the sweetest baby you've ever seen?" asked Harry as Annabelle turned her head and her blond curls bounced.  
  
"She is adorable. If I have a daughter I hope she looks like Annabelle but with darker hair. I like the blond but I'd be interesting to see a different color." Hermione said, putting hair behind her ear.  
  
Harry smiled at her and she smiled back and then three bells rung. One was the cake, second the front door, and third the phone. Harry ran to the phone and Hermione used her wand to take the cake out and then she ran to the door.  
  
"Hello." Greeted Hermione.  
  
"Hi. Is this the residence of the Potter's?" asked a Short skinny lady with silver braces.  
  
"Yes this is the right house. How can I help you?" asked Hermione.  
  
"I have a package here for, Harry, Caden and Annabelle."  
  
"I'll take them." Said Hermione, signing a paper and then taking the packages and putting them in the living room.  
  
Harry was still on the phone talking to Sue, Alyssa's mom.  
  
"Yes mum, we got the parcels. Thank you, yes we'll send you both one too. And I'll send you pictures as soon as I can. Yeah, bye mum." Said Harry hanging up the phone.  
  
"You did get them right babe?" asked Harry as Hermione walked over.  
  
"Of course I did baby. I'll go get the boys, they said they wanted to help decorate the cake. Caden's room is the one with the dark blue door right?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Hermione walked away, she walked perfect almost like a model on the catwalk for a fashion shoot. Harry loved the way her hair swished side to side. Alyssa's did that too, but not so much swish. Harry was slowly falling in love with Hermione, but he didn't know it yet.  
  
A/N: HI EVERYBODY! I HAVEN'T BEEN ON THE COMPUTER IN A WHILE, SO SORRY FOR THE HOLD UP. I LEAVE FOR VIRGINIA TOMORROW. I PACKED SO MANY BAGS WITH BOOKS ON THE NEW HARRY POTTER MOVIE. I ALREADY KNOW THE BOOK BY HEART BUT I STILL WANT TO TAKE IT ALONG. ANYWAY, THREE REVIEWS PLEASE, IT WOULD REALLY MAKE MY DAY!  
  
-JENNIFER 


	10. Going out and the ring

Hi everyone! I'm back from my Vacation. I went to Virginia for a month and a week and then I came back to Florida and stayed at Disney's Coronado Springs for a week! It feels great to be back home! On with the story, sorry for the long wait!  
  
After a while Hermione came back with Will and Caden. Harry had taken the cakes out of the pans and set all the things they would need out.  
  
"Thanks darling. Are you ready guys?" said Hermione pulling her hair back.  
  
The boys nodded and they began to put icing on the top of the first one. Soon they had covered the top and then they placed the other part on top and began to cover the whole cake with vanilla icing. Hermione put a sugar sheet on top so that it would look nice and smooth.  
  
"Ok, so what do you guys want to put on top?" asked Hermione, looking at the both of them.  
  
"How about sugar holly leaves and berries?" suggested Will.  
  
Caden and Hermione both liked the sound of that and agreed that would be the best option. Soon the cake was finished and Caden walked Will home.  
  
"So how did everything go?" asked Harry as Hermione slipped into his lap.  
  
"It went great. I like Will, he's a sweet boy." Answered Hermione, playing with the hair around Harry's face.  
  
"It will be two days until Christmas, do you want to go out by ourselves?" asked Harry.  
  
"Are you asking me out on a date Mr. Potter?" Hermione asked with a joking surprised face.  
  
"Yes. That was the way to ask someone out from what I remember."  
  
"I would love to." Said Hermione, pulling Harry close to her and kissing him softly.  
  
Caden walked through the door with a gust of cold wind and Annabelle began to cry.  
  
"Caden can you please go check on your sister for me? And if she needs it, please give her a new diaper." Said Harry, running his fingers through his hair.  
  
"Sure thing dad." Caden replied, smiling widely at Hermione who was still sitting in Harry's lap.  
  
'The plan is going a lot better than I would have ever hoped. I hope they go on another date soon.' Caden thought to himself.  
  
LIVING ROOM&&&&&&&&&  
  
"So what time tomorrow or tonight do you want to go?" asked Harry.  
  
"Tonight would be great! How about in three hours? Enough time to call for a baby sitter and to get ready." Said Hermione.  
  
"Sounds like a plan to me. See you in three hours." Said Harry giving Hermione a long kiss with his tongue twisting with hers.  
  
%%%%%  
  
"Caden, grandma and grandpa are coming to watch you tonight while we're out. Please behave and make sure that Annie or yourself doesn't get into any trouble." Said Harry, trying to buckle his black jeans.  
  
"No problem dad. You can fully trust me." Caden said as though he had practiced this a thousand times.  
  
1 HOUR LATER   
  
Hermione came down the steps in a knee length skirt that had a ruffle at the bottom, blue and had green polka dots. She had a ¾ sleeve pink and purple shirt. Her shoes were sea blue no back jellies. Her hair was in soft waves with a blue hair band and she was wearing mood gloss again.  
  
"Wow Hermione you look absolutely beautiful." Exclaimed Harry.  
  
"Thank you. It took me forever to find these shoes and this h- ." said Hermione before Harry put his lips on hers.  
  
Hermione melted. That was so romantic in a movie type way. When Harry backed up he smiled and took her hand.  
  
Sue and Junie arrived shortly after that. Caden couldn't help but smile.  
  
"The kids are still up and Annie needs to be in bed in about an hour. Make sure that Caden doesn't give you a hard time." Said Harry.  
  
He was nerveos, this was the first time he had ever left his children with somebody in two years.  
  
"Don't worry darling. They are both perfect angels. See you later." Said Sue as she closed the door.  
  
((((( CAR))))))))  
  
"So what's on the agenda?" asked Hermione.  
  
"You'll just have to wait and see." Harry said with a flash in his eye.  
  
Hermione turned on the radio and Jessica Simpson's "With you" was on. She started to sing along.  
  
"....I almost forgot what it was like, to know what it feels like cause with you, I can let my hair down, I can say anything crazy and I'll know you'll catch me before I hit the ground. With nothing but a t-shirt on, I've never felt so beautiful baby than I do now. Now that I'm with you, with you , with you. Oh, oh oh. Oh...." Sang Hermione.  
  
"You sing wonderfully. Are you a fan of Jessica or something. You seem to know all of her songs?" asked Harry, turning the corner.  
  
"I have most of her CD's."  
  
They rode the rest of the way talking about music and books. Finally Harry stopped at a nice resturant called The Swan. Harry helped Hermione out and they walked in.  
  
"Oh Harry this place is beautiful!" Exclaimed Hermione, looking around at all the colors and pictures.  
  
"Only the best. Table for two under the name 'Potter'." Said Harry.  
  
The waiter lead them to a table over by a window.  
  
"What can I get you to drink?"  
  
"Do you have 'Shirley Temple's'?" asked Hermione.  
  
The waiter nodded.  
  
"Can I have iced tea please. Thank you." Said Harry.  
  
The waiter left, leaving Harry and Hermione alone for the time being,  
  
"So what do you do in your spare time when you're not teaching or taking care of the kids?" asked Hermione.  
  
"I normally read or just relax. And you?"  
  
"I read too. I have too much spare time. I invented 'mood gloss' and I have also tried to write a book but it's not turning out too well, because I haven't had any experience yet with...love or making it." Said Hermione, her face burning red.  
  
Harry smiled and took her hand.  
  
"No need to worry. When the time comes you'll be able to fill your book with everything that you've learned and hopefully I'll be there to make your experience worth while." Said Harry, making Hermione's face grow deeper red. She cast her eyes to the ground.  
  
Shortly after she looked up and smiled at Harry. They talked of other things until the waiter came back to take their food order. Hermione ordered ravioli soup and Harry ordered rotisserie chicken and seasoned rice.  
  
They ate and drank and spoke to one another. Then Harry paid the bill and they walked out.  
  
"That was great. Thank you so much." Said Hermione, lacing hands with Harry.  
  
"Don't mention it. Do you want to take a walk with me?"  
  
Hermione nodded and they found a lit path on which to walk. They walked in silence until Hermione was caught under a beam of moonlight and Harry couldn't help but stop and admire her.  
  
He walked up closer and closed his lips over hers. Hermione placed one arm around him and the other was keeping his head where it was. Harry brought one of his hands to rest on her bottom the other was working its way to her left breast. When it found it, Harry gave it a light squeeze, which made Hermione moan softly.  
  
Harry parted her lips and explored her mouth while still keeping a grip on her. Finally they pulled apart. Hermione was panting as though she had just had a good run.  
  
"That was the best kiss in my entire life," said Hermione, "Even though I've only kissed you."  
  
"Just wait. Things will only get better." Harry said winking at her.  
  
They walked a little bit more. And they talked about the future and what else they might want to do, instead of teaching. Hermione liked talking to Harry about things like this. It made everything she said seem so important. After all, Harry was her first ever boyfriend. Soon the wonderful date was over and they rode home, to see the lights still on.  
  
Harry opened the door and saw Caden asleep in front of the TV and Sue asleep on Junie's arm.  
  
"How were they?" asked Harry, taking off his coat.  
  
"They were perfect angels. I read them the nightly Christmas story and they had some butterbeer then I put Annie to sleep and Caden stayed up, trying to wait for you I guess and fell asleep." Said Junie, lightly waking his wife.  
  
"Did you both have a good time?" asked Sue.  
  
Sue had recently warmed up to Hermione. I suppose that she had a visit from Alyssa too.  
  
"It was the best time ever. I really had a wonderful time." Exclaimed Hermione.  
  
Harry walked over and picked Caden up.  
  
"Thanks again for watching the kids for us. See you Christmas morning." Said Harry, closing the door after them.  
  
While Harry went to tuck Caden in and check on Annabelle, Hermione changed for bed. This time she had on a bright peach silk nightgown. Hermione tied her hair up and went to brush her teeth, when Harry bumped into her in the hall.  
  
"I'm sorry. How do you have all these sexy things and no one to dress up for?" asked Harry, eyeing her.  
  
"I feel that it's good to dress your best even when alone. It boots self-confidence." Said Hermione, winking at Harry and continuing on her way.  
  
Two days later it was Christmas morning. Caden was the first to awaken. He went to every room and knocked on it. His cousins Riley and Jason were staying along with their parents in one room. Carol was staying with her mother and Grandpa Junie and Grandma Sue were all staying. There was other family too, but these people were just closer.  
  
"Wake up everyone! It's Christmas morning! Let's go and open presents." Exclaimed Caden as he knocked on everyone's door.  
  
Harry rolled over and looked at his clock. It was 4 in the morning. Well he might as well get up if he ever wanted to have Christmas dinner ready in time.  
  
"I'm coming son. Please don't wake up your sister just yet. Hermione, sweetheart, are you up?" said Harry knocking on her door.  
  
Hermione opened up and pulled Harry in. She embraced him in a warm kiss.  
  
"Happy Christmas Harry!" exclaimed Hermione.  
  
"Happy Christmas." Harry answered back and gave her a small sweet kiss.  
  
They walked down the steps hand in hand. Caden was jumping around in his white and red candy-cane pajamas that his Grandmother had made with the little footies. Soon everyone was down stairs.  
  
Harry handed out his presents first. He gave Caden, a Quidditch Through the Ages book and a Puffskein. He gave the twins two new surf boards and wet suits and gave Carol a stack of books that might spark her interests. He was saving his present for Hermione later that evening when everyone was asleep.  
  
When it got a little earlier Hermione went up to get Annabelle. When she got downstairs everyone gave out the rest of their presents. Hermione got some nice dresses and some money to buy whatever her heart desired. Harry too got a lot of things.  
  
While the kids were enjoying their gifts the adults went to the kitchen to prepare breakfast and to get started on dinner. They took shifts as to know who would be taking a shower and getting dressed. Harry went first so that he could also dress the kids.  
  
He dressed in black pants and a red close fitting T-shirt. Caden was dressed the same way except he had on a sweat shirt. Annie had on a cute red and white dress with white socks and she had a red bow in her hair. Next it was Hermione's turn, she came out smelling like peppermint and she had on a Evergreen velvet dress trimmed in lace at the collar and cuffs. The dress only came up to her knees so she put on white stockings. Her hair was pinned back on both sides by cream colored bows.  
  
"You look adorable Hermione." Said Harry while they were cleaning the dishes.  
  
"Thank you love. You look nice too." Said Hermione, putting a plate away.  
  
When they were finished Hermione had to stir a pot of soup and Harry had to check on the chicken and rice. They walked back to the living room with the rest of the family and watched Caden play with his new pet that he had named 'Gadget'. Annabelle was looking through the pictures in her new book about different animals.  
  
Soon dinner came everyone came and sat around the beautifully decorated table. They said grace and began to eat.  
  
"Thanks for the like wicked present Harry." Said Jason, looking up at him.  
  
"Don't mention it."  
  
"Thanks Hermione for the new books and movies." Exclaimed Caden who was now slowly going out of energy.  
  
"I'm just happy that you like them."  
  
When everyone was done eating dinner it was time for dessert. They ate the cake and had some candy and cookies. Sue had made a rum pudding. Soon it was time for the family members to depart from that wonderful Christmas day.  
  
"See you guys for the 4th of July." Said Harry waving at Carol and her family.  
  
Now that Caden and Annabelle were both asleep, it was time for Harry to give Hermione her gift. Harry ran up the steps and knocked on Hermione's door.  
  
"Hermione, can you please come outside for a moment? I have something to give you." Said Harry.  
  
Hermione came out and took Harry's hand. They walked outside and sat on the back porch swing.  
  
"Hermione you know how I said I wanted to be with you and how we're going out and all I hope that one day we might get married and have a family too. But it's too soon to think about that right now, so please take this promise ring and know that I'll always be there for you and I promise that someday, we will be married." Said Harry, taking out a small box with a ring inside.  
  
Hermione was speechless. All she could do was stare at him. Finally she nodded her head.  
  
"Yes Harry I accept. I hope that we can one day be married too." Said Hermione as Harry slipped the ring onto her finger.  
  
It had a small diamond on a silver band. To close the deal Harry pulled Hermione close to him and kissed her softly, which made her warm up instantly. She was so happy to have someone so special in her life. Harry felt the same way.  
  
A/N: HI GUYS! I HOPE THIS CHAPTER MAKES UP FOR THE LONG WAIT THAT YOU HAD TO ENDURE. HE'S STILL NOT COMPLETELY SURE HE'S MADLY IN LOVE WITH HER YET BUT HEY, YOU CAN'T RUSH THESE THINGS. TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!  
  
-JENNIFER 


	11. The Flashback

Hi guys! I noticed that I didn't add a disclaimer in my last chapter. I don't own that or this just the plot and some characters. Well on with the story!  
  
Too soon it was time for them to go back to school. Hermione packed all of her stuff, shrunk it and placed it in the pocket of her jean dress. Hermione looked cute that day, she had her hair in two plaits. She had a light pink shirt under her dress and she had on white platform sandals.  
  
"Thanks again Harry for letting me stay with you and your family this Christmas. It has meant the world to me." Said Hermione, smiling.  
  
"Don't mention it. We enjoyed having you here with us." Said Harry, shrinking his, Caden's, and Annabelle's trunks and placed them in his pockets.  
  
"Did I mention how absolutely adorable you look in that dress." Said Harry.  
  
"Why thank you. I'll go and get Caden and I'll meet you in the car." Said Hermione, giving Harry a kiss on the cheek.  
  
Harry went and got Annie, then they walked outside and he placed her in her car seat with a bottle of orange juice. Hermione came rushing over with Caden and jumped in the car.  
  
They rode a while and Caden and Annabelle both fell asleep. Hermione was going to floo with Annie and then Harry was going to floo with Caden. Soon they arrived at the Leaky Cauldron. Harry woke the kids up and shrunk the car to fit in Hermione's purse.  
  
Before long they were at school again. Harry dropped Caden of in the Hufflepuff common room and took Annabelle to his room and went for a walk with Hermione.  
  
&&&&%$%%%&&  
  
"It feels weird to be at school again doesn't it? Should I give my students a surprise test to see what they remember?" asked Hermione, lacing her fingers with Harry's.  
  
"I don't know about you, but I think I might to see how well they actually listen in class." Said Harry.  
  
They talked some more and then had to go for a meeting with Dumbledore. Harry went to get Annabelle and then they went on their way.  
  
"Welcome back teachers and Annie. Now is the beginning of a new term. And as I understand Odet Pearson is going to be blessed with a child this year." Said Dumbledore.  
  
Everyone clapped and Odet stood up.  
  
"Thank you. Some of you may know the father, Ron Weasley. We also got married during the holidays too." Said Odet, flashing her ring.  
  
"Wow, I guess Ron is cured or Odet took some medicine." Hermione whispered to Harry.  
  
Harry looked over and smiled. He was happy for his other best friend. When the meeting was over the students started to fill up the Great Hall. Harry and Hermione took their normal seats and Dumbledore made a small speech and they began to eat. When dinner was over Harry and Hermione went back to his room.  
  
"I have got to talk to Odet about Ron. And then I have to--." Started Hermione. Harry had already put down Annie and was taking Hermione in his arms.  
  
"May I have this dance?" asked Harry with a weird grin on his face.  
  
"Of course you may kind sir." Said Hermione, about to burst out laughing.  
  
They danced around the room until someone knocked on the door.  
  
"Who is it?" asked Harry.  
  
"It's me Odet."  
  
Hermione went and opened the door.  
  
"I thought you might be in here. I have something to tell you both." Said Odet, walking over to the red corduroy couch.  
  
They both sat down across from her to listen better. Then she began to speak.  
  
"Hermione, remember how I said that I had trouble with getting pregnant, well that's still true. I had Poppy make me a potion to make it easier on Ron. You see it's not his fault, it's mine. But it seems that the potion has worked and in August I shall have my baby." Said Odet, smiling with joy.  
  
"We're so happy for you. How was the wedding?" asked Hermione.  
  
Harry knew they were going to talk about girly stuff so he gave Hermione a kiss on the cheek and left the room. Harry walked down the still cold corridors until he came to the trophy room and found his plaque next to his father's for being the best seeker.  
  
'I wish Caden played. Maybe I'll get Annie to play.' Harry said to himself as he imagined an older Annabelle catching the snitch or hitting the bludger when it came near her.  
  
Harry continued his walk and he went to the lake and watched one of the Giant squid's tentacles's graze the surface.  
  
"Hello old friend." Harry whispered.  
  
Tears started to cloud his vision because he remembered, this was were he met Alyssa. She was sitting on the edge reading a book and one of her feet was sitting at the water edge.  
  
FLASHBACK   
  
"Why don't you go and talk to her. I mean she won't bite." Ron said, trying to encourage his friend.  
  
"I can't. Just look at her. What if I make a fool of myself?" asked Harry, running his fingers through his hair.  
  
"You will make a fool of yourself. Remember what you told me about your father when you went into Snape's pensive. Remember how he made his self look like an idiot?" questioned Hermione.  
  
"If I had enough courage to talk to Fleur, then you can talk to Alyssa." Said Ron, pushing him along.  
  
Harry walked over to her and felt like he was going to die. He sat down and cleared his throat to get her attention.  
  
"Oh, hello Harry." She said coolly.  
  
"What are you reading?" asked Harry. He had to swallow hard because it felt like he had a hippogriff stuck in his throat.  
  
"Peter Pan. It's one of my favorites. I never leave home without it." Alyssa answered.  
  
They talked some more about different books and movies they had seen and about their families. Soon it was getting late.  
  
"It's been really great talking to you, but I have to go. Maybe we can hang out another time." Said Alyssa, putting the book in her bag.  
  
"How about next weekend at the Three Broomsticks?" asked Harry hopefully.  
  
"I'd like that ever so much." Said Alyssa. Her light blue eyes gleaming.  
  
They went on a couple more dates. Each one Hermione had to help him with. Soon it came time for the Christmas ball and Hermione was going with Ron and Harry of course was going with his girlfriend Alyssa.  
  
Hermione dressed in a dark purple dress and a navy blue robe. Harry thought she looked nice and so did all of the other guys at that school. But when Alyssa came down. She had this long white skirt and a light pink top and she had on a white robe and her hair was in loose curls that framed her face perfectly.  
  
"You look gorgeous." Harry said when he greeted her.  
  
"Thank you. Want to take a walk first?" she asked.  
  
Harry nodded and took her hand in his. They walked on the lit path and stopped under a tree. She looked so beautiful. Harry took a step towards her and pressed his lips against hers and she kissed him back. Oh harry missed the way she kissed him.  
  
When they pulled away, she was panting and took Harry's hand and ran back into the castle, up the steps and into the prefects room. (She was a prefect.)  
  
"Darling, why are we here?" asked Harry, looking around the room.  
  
"I was hoping that tonight could be our night. You know a night to remember." Said Alyssa, starting to unbutton Harry's shirt.  
  
Harry didn't answer. He just helped her take off his clothes. When they were finished, he just stood there. Alyssa looked him up and down continuously.  
  
"Wow, your body is incredible." Said Alyssa, running her finger down his chest.  
  
Alyssa then quickly undressed herself and placed Harry's hands on her. He started to shiver. Then she felt something rub against her. She took Harry's lips and led him to her bed and they laid down. Harry was starting to get rougher on her and she figured that it was time to get started. Before he did anything he asked her.  
  
"Are you 100% sure about this? If you want we can stop, I'm new at this too." Said Harry.  
  
"I asked you remember. I wouldn't have unless I was completely sure I wanted this." Said Alyssa, the shine still in her eyes.  
  
Harry gave her kisses to distract her and then he plunged himself through. Alyssa sucked hard on Harry's tongue and eventually loosened up when he started moving. Harry also relaxed and began to loose himself in her.  
  
"OH HARRY! THIS IS SO GOOD! HARDER, FASTER!" Alyssa screamed out.  
  
Harry was doing just as she said. She had wrapped her legs around his waist so that it would be easier for him. Her breathing grew harsher and so did his. He caressed the sides of her breasts and kissed her along her neckline. He couldn't get enough of her.  
  
"HARRY! HARRY, HARRY!" Alyssa screamed as she went over the edge.  
  
Harry too came right after her. The affect was amazing. They fell asleep in each other's arms. The next morning Harry found himself still tangled in Alyssa's legs. Her eyes fluttered open and kissed him softly.  
  
"That was the best thing I have ever experienced!" Exclaimed Alyssa.  
  
"I know what you mean. I love you." Harry said kissing her softly.  
  
Alyssa smiled at him and they went to go and take a shower before classes started for the day. They were separated for the holidays and when Alyssa returned she had some wonderful news.  
  
"Harry darling, remember our night? Well over Christmas I found out that I'm pregnant!" exclaimed Alyssa.  
  
"Oh my gosh! Oh I love you so much." Said Harry picking her up and spinning her around.  
  
"When is our baby due?" asked Harry.  
  
"In August. I hope it's a boy." Said Alyssa taking Harry's hand and walked around the lake.  
  
By March Alyssa was already big enough to see what the baby was going to be. Her and Harry walked down to the Hospital wing and let Madame Pomphry have a look at her.  
  
"It seems right now like you're to have a boy. Congratulations." Said Poppy.  
  
"Oh wow darling. Our own little boy, what shall we name him?" asked Alyssa, as they walked back to her room.  
  
"I like Tommy Christopher Potter or Robin Allan Potter." Said Harry, helping Alyssa sit down.  
  
"I like Caden Devin Po--. Hold on, did you just add Potter to the name?" asked Alyssa.  
  
"Yes I did. I wouldn't get you pregnant and not marry you. You're too important to me. From the moment I saw you in 6th year I knew I had to have you for you to be mine. I love you Alyssa and I don't want to ever loose you, so please say you'll be my wife." Said Harry going down on one knee.  
  
"Oh Harry that is so sweet. I love you too. Yes, I'll be your wife." Answered Alyssa giving Harry little kisses and then one big one.  
  
Harry slipped the ring on her finger and hugged her. They were married as soon as school was out and in August just like she said, she gave birth to a wonderful healthy boy and his name was Caden Devin Potter.  
  
END FLASHBACK   
  
Harry broke down and started to cry.  
  
'Why did she have to die. She was so special to me. She gave me everything.' Harry said to himself. Then he heard footsteps coming from behind.  
  
He turned and saw Hermione.  
  
"Darling what are you doing out in the cold. You're going to catch a death out here. Don't cry I'm here now. Let it all pass over. Calm down and tell me what you're crying about." Said Hermione when they got inside and sat on the steps.  
  
"I miss her so much. She was my first love." Sobbed Harry.  
  
Hermione rested his head on her shoulder and she stroked his hair.  
  
"Things like this are hard and that's when we have to pull together alright. Shh, my darling don't cry. I'm here with you. I don't really know what you're feeling but I feel hurt when you do." Said Hermione, cooing to Harry.  
  
They sat there for a moment until Harry calmed down. Harry snuggled close to her and smelled her hair.  
  
"Thanks Hermione. I don't know what came over me, I was just taking a walk and then the memories came back. Please don't ever leave me, promise that you'll always be there with me and then I'll promise to never leave you." Said Harry, kissing the top of her head.  
  
"I promise with all my heart has to give. I love you Harry, I mean it from the bottom of my heart." Said Hermione, looking up at Harry's breath-taking green eyes.  
  
"I too promise and I love you also." Said Harry, taking Hermione in his arms and kissing her passionately.  
  
A/N: HI GUYS! WHAT DID YOU THINK OF THIS CHAPTER? I'M NOT TRYING TO GET SYMPATHY, BUT I DON'T THINK I'M THAT GOOD OF A WRITER. I MEAN, TO ME, THIS STORY IS KIND OF BAD. BUT IF YOU LIKE IT, THEN I LIKE IT. THANKS FOR THE REVEIWS GUYS!  
  
-JENNIFER 


	12. Night under the stars

Hello my loyal fans! I bring you your next chapter from the land of Camelot. I bring you news from the good King Arthur and the good Queen. They want me to tell you that, I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! Enjoy the chapter.  
  
Harry kissed Hermione goodnight and they went their separate ways to their rooms. They had a busy day coming up. The next morning Harry and Hermione were so excited about the tests that they didn't even have time to greet properly. They quickly ate and ran to their classrooms.  
  
Caden was happy. He had double DADA and double charms. When DADA was over he had a break to talk to his friends. Caden walked quietly to class and found a cream colored paper on his desk and everyone else's.  
  
"Professor what is this all about?" asked Caden.  
  
"You'll soon see. Wait for the others and then I'll explain." Harry said, a glint of mischief passed over his eyes.  
  
Soon the students filled in and Harry explained.  
  
"Good morning class. I hope that you all had a good Christmas. But today we will get busy and for the rest of the week there will be no time for games and falling behind. We are going to have a test today to see how much you actually learned. Then we shall go over chapters 1-20 in your books." Said Harry pausing to let it all soak in.  
  
"Now, there are 50 questions on this test. Please reread over what you have put and then check it again. No cheating will be allowed. You have 20 minuets, begin."  
  
Everyone flipped over their papers and began to work. Harry walked around the room and made sure no one was cheating. Annabelle was with Dumbledore that day due to the testing. For one student the test was so difficult that he had to go to the Hospital wing to rest. Soon the test was over. Harry smiled at them and collected the tests.  
  
"I'll give you your test scores next week. The highest you can get is a 360 and the lowest is a 3. Now please everyone take out you text books and we will begin today's lesson on the Unforgivable curses." Harry stated taking out his own book.  
  
Soon it was break time and the students ran out of Harry's class to feel the somewhat warming grounds. Caden quickly found Marco and Tina.  
  
"Hey guys. I have so much to tell you." Said Caden.  
  
"Well tell us what happened between your dad and Professor Granger?" asked Tina sitting down on the steps.  
  
"When we got home we decorated and stuff and then the next morning dad was commenting on her pj's and we went sledding. Dad actually kissed her. Now they don't stop. I think they're getting closer by the minuet. They also went on a date two days before Christmas and they have weird little nicknames for each other." Said Caden.  
  
"I can't believe that they kissed. Did she seem happy?" asked Marco.  
  
"You should have seen her face. I think they might get married before long because dad gave her a promise ring." Said Caden.  
  
"Really? That is so sweet and romantic. I can't wait for someone to do something like that for me." Said Tina.  
  
Caden and Marco exchanged looks that were in pure disgust. Before long it was time for charms and they marched in, ready for whatever she threw at them.  
  
"Hello class. I'm sorry but I have to give you a test today. Then after the test we'll play a memory game so that you can relax. Sound fair to you?" said Hermione passing out the tests.  
  
"Everyone has a different test so there is no way that you can cheat. Well good luck on your tests, you only have about 22 min. So step to it." Said Hermione, touching her clock with her wand.  
  
The test was quite easy. Hermione came around and collected the tests when a student in Hufflepuff named Carmen noticed Hermione's ring.  
  
"Professor, are you getting married?" asked Carmen.  
  
"I hope so one day. Right now I just have a boyfriend and he gave me a promise ring, in hopes that we can soon be engaged." Hermione said smiling widely.  
  
"That is so sweet. Can you tell us who the lucky guy is? Please oh please Professor." Asked a red head girl in Ravenclaw named Ruth.  
  
"I can't. It would bring too much attention to him and he'd get distracted and such. I'll tell you some other time." Said Hermione, taking out 10 boxes of cards.  
  
"I know who it is." Said Caden.  
  
Everyone turned towards him in hopes to find out who they lucky guy was.  
  
"You know that teacher who has a little baby named Annabelle? Well it's him, but please don't tell him I said so, he'd ground me until my next birthday." Said Caden.  
  
Everyone thought about this for a moment and then shouted out:  
  
"YOU'RE GOING OUT WITH PROFESSOR POTTER!"  
  
"Shh, keep it down please. Yes, I'm going out with him." Said Hermione.  
  
"You're so lucky. Professor Potter is a dream come true." Said Ruth.  
  
Caden gagged at those words. It was disgusting to hear people talk about his dad this way. Hermione ended the conversation and broke everyone into groups of two.  
  
"Now to play magic memory you have to really use your head. The card picture will roam around to wherever it pleases. So if the 'Alohamora' picture was in the right hand corner, it won't be there next time. It might be in the middle or someplace else. You may now begin." Hermione stated, sitting down at her desk to begin grading the tests.  
  
A week has gone by. Harry and Hermione still haven't had any time for each other. They haven't talked, exchanged looks or even kissed since they got back. Harry couldn't help it anymore. One Saturday afternoon he went to her room to talk to her.  
  
She answered the door looking very tired indeed.  
  
"Oh hi darling. I've missed you." Said Hermione yawning.  
  
Harry took her up and kissed her passionately. Then he put her down and walked into her room.  
  
"Wow Harry. I almost forgot how powerful your kisses were. So what brings you here?" asked Hermione sitting down.  
  
"I'm so sorry for not having any time for you this week. I gave all of my classes tests and then I have to grade them. Do you want to go out tonight so that we can make up for lost time?" asked Harry, smiling at her.  
  
"I would love to! What time?"  
  
"How about in the middle of dinner tonight. We can go to Madam Puddifoot's. It's like a little date place. Then we can go for a walk or something." Said Harry.  
  
"Alright. My classes noticed my ring on Monday and were asking so many questions. They asked whom it was who gave it to me. And if we were getting married. Caden gave them little clues and they figured it out. I think he's happy about the whole thing, I'm so glad." Said Hermione, walking over and sitting in Harry's lap.  
  
"I'm happy too. See you tonight." Said Harry kissing her and walking out of the room.  
  
The rest of the day buzzed by so quickly. Hermione was in a low state of madness. She was trying to figure out what to wear and how to do her hair and make up. Finally she gave up and charmed a note to find Tina and ask her to come and help her out. Just like in the Ministry of Magic.  
  
Tina came and was more than happy to help her second favorite professor.  
  
"Ok, since its still winter, you should put on this stripped sweater and this black velvet skirt. And then wear these buckle shoes. For your hair try putting it in a nice twist and let two bits hang in the front. And for your make-up, use light blue eye shadow, white eye liner, clear lip-gloss, and two swift brushes of red blush. Then I'm sure you'll look incredible." Said Tina.  
  
"Thank you so much Tina. You're a life saver." Said Hermione, giving her a hug and leading her to the door.  
  
It was an hour and a half before dinner. Hermione started to get ready. First she magically blended radishes, strawberries, and some facial cream for a facial mask. While that was setting she took a bath. Before she had time to put on her bra and underwear, someone knocked on her door. Hermione just slipped on a robe and answered it.  
  
It was Caden.  
  
"Hi, Her—ahhh! What is that all over your face?" exclaimed Caden, walking in slowly.  
  
"It keeps my skin clear. Didn't your mother ever use these?" asked Hermione, painting her nails.  
  
"Yeah, but hers was a different color. I just wanted to tell you that dad is completely nervous." Said Caden.  
  
Hermione was making warm air come out of her wand to dry her nails. Then she got up and went to the bathroom, with Caden following her.  
  
"Hold on a sec buddy. I have to put something on before you come in here." Said Hermione, closing the door and putting on her under clothes, knee high white socks, her sweater, and the skirt and then she let Caden in.  
  
"You look pretty Hermione. So let me guess, Tina helped you right?" asked Caden.  
  
"Yeah. She is very clever. Can you please hand me a towel?" asked Hermione, who was getting the last remains of her mask off.  
  
She dried up and then put up her still dripping hair. It always works better when your hair is wet when you style it. She left out the two bits and then began on her make-up while Caden spoke to her.  
  
"Hermione, do you really love my dad?" asked Caden, when she was putting on her lip-gloss finally.  
  
"Of course I do. He means the world to me." Said Hermione, looking at him.  
  
"I'm happy to hear that. Ok, so now that step one is complete we have to quickly move to step 2, getting dad to propose. Once that step is finished, I'll let you both finish all the rest on your own. I'll see you at dinner." Said Caden, running out of the room and towards the Great Hall.  
  
Hermione smiled. She then put on her earrings and a small amount of her body mist. Hermione walked to the Great Hall and took her normal seat. Harry came not too long after handed Annabelle to her and took a seat.  
  
"You look beautiful Hermione. Thanks again for going out tonight. I think we might have to bring Annie or leave her in Odet's hands. But I'm sure we'll be doing her a favor if we do so." Said Harry, looking at Annabelle snuggle close to Hermione.  
  
"I think it would be great practice for her. I mean she will be having her own baby soon. I think Annie really likes me, don't you?" said Hermione, looking at the small baby in her arms.  
  
"I think she does too. I suppose you're the closest thing she has to her mother." Harry stated, caressing Annie's cheek with his thumb.  
  
Annabelle looked up at them both lovingly. Right now I'm sure she considered herself a very lucky duck. Dumbledore began to speak and they drew their attention away from her.  
  
"I am please to say that both Professor Potter and Professor Granger are no longer going to give out tests. Now please enjoy your dinner for tonight." Said Dumbledore flipping his long beard behind over his shoulder.  
  
The golden plates filled with SK pudding, peas, chicken, carrots, mashed potatoes, fish, and a whole lot more. Everyone began to eat, able to enjoy it because they were to have no tests the next morning. First Harry fed Annabelle and then fed himself. When Hermione was full she went to ask Odet did she mind watching her for a while.  
  
Soon when they were full they gave Odet all the necessary things on how to take care of her and then they left hand in hand out of the school.  
  
"It feels so good to be outside again." Said Hermione, looking up at the cloudless night sky.  
  
"I know what you mean. Alyssa used to always bring Caden outside on clear nights like this and point out different stars and other little things she was able to see." Said Harry. Hermione took a tighter grip on his hand.  
  
They walked talking about the sky and then they came to Hogsmeade. They walked and looked into the windows of the shops to see what was inside and then they came to Madame Puddifoot's. Harry opened the door for her.  
  
"After you fair lady." Said Harry.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
They took the seat in the middle of the small café. Everything was covered in lace and so homey like. Then a lady came out to take their orders.  
  
"What can I get for you dears this evening?" she asked.  
  
"Can we have two mint teas please?" ordered Harry.  
  
"Of course. Be right back with your orders."  
  
Hermione put her hands up on the table Harry reached across and put his on top of hers. Instantly her hands warmed. Harry leaned across the small table and kissed her softly. Hermione smiled and looked into his perfect green eyes and hoped that if they ever had kids, their eyes would be like his.  
  
"Would you ever have anymore children?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Sure I would. Why, do you have some?" asked Harry.  
  
"No silly, I was just wondering. If we got married would you mind having a kid or two with me." Said Hermione.  
  
"No, I wouldn't mind at all. I would hope that you'd have kids with me." Said Harry as Madame Puddifoot came with their teas.  
  
They sat and drank for a while and talked about the students and their tests. They were having such a good time that Harry almost lost track of time. They were due for another stop in 2 minuets.  
  
"Hermione darling, the night's not over, I have another place that I want to take you to before we go and do the last thing." Said Harry leaving some money on the table and taking her hand.  
  
They walked to this place called 'Your Lucky Day'. Harry lead Hermione in with her eyes closed.  
  
"Alright Hermione open your eyes now and look around." Said Harry.  
  
Hermione opened up and looked around and saw nothing but rings.  
  
"Harry what is all this about?" asked Hermione looking at Harry strangely.  
  
"Nothing. I just want you to pick out the best ring for another friend of mine and I need a woman's point of view on what to get." Said Harry.  
  
"Well I'd pick this one. White gold band, light pink diamond. Or this one, a silver band and 5 small diamonds going around it." Said Hermione, pointing at the two.  
  
"Which one do you like the absolute most?" Harry asked.  
  
"I really like the second one." Said Hermione.  
  
"Can you wait outside for me please. I'll be out there in just a moment. I won't be long." Said Harry, shooing her out.  
  
(Clerk and Harry)  
  
"So she's the lucky one?" asked Peter.  
  
"Yeah. Her birthday is in three weeks and that's when she's going to get the biggest surprise of her life." Said Harry paying the man and tucking the small red box in his pocket.  
  
(Outside)  
  
"I'm sorry about that. Ready for that last thing I promised you?" asked Harry.  
  
Hermione nodded and they left the village. Harry led them to a spot under a tree. Little fireflies were going about and there was a blanket and Harry laid down on Hermione followed.  
  
"So, what is this all about?" asked Hermione.  
  
"I thought it would be nice to star gaze you know. Look for comets and see what other things we could see." Said Harry, lying on his back.  
  
After a while Harry rolled over and started to kiss her. Hermione was shocked by his actions but also pleased at the same time. Their kissing started to get more serious, Harry's hands were roaming about and went up her shirt and were about to unbuckle her bra when Hermione stopped him.  
  
"I'm not quite ready for that yet Harry. Sorry." Said Hermione, casting her eyes down and blushing.  
  
"No, it's my fault. What was I thinking, making love outside when it's still a bit chilly out." Said Harry.  
  
"It was a sweet thought though. We can still kiss and all. When I'm ready, you'll be the first to know." Said Hermione, finally looking up.  
  
Harry looked at her and smiled. She leaned over and gave him a sweet kiss and they continued to look at the stars and point out what they had found. All too soon the wonderful date came to an end because they both had to finish one more stack of papers.  
  
"I had a really great time Harry. Thank you." Said Hermione, when they had reached her door.  
  
"Don't mention it. 'Goodnight, goodnight, parting is such sweet sorrow.' Shakespeare, one great writer." Said Harry. Giving Hermione a quick kiss on the cheek and then walking down the hall with the blanket under his arm.  
  
A/N: HI, HI AND HOW ARE YOU? WHAT DID YOU THINK OF THIS CHAPTER? I THOUGHT IT WAS GREAT, BUT THAT'S JUST BECAUSE I WROTE IT. ( WELL DON'T FORGET TO GIVE ME REVIEWS.  
  
-JENNIFER 


	13. Getting ready

Hullo everyone! Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews! They made my day so much brighter. Kind of fluffy, I know but they really made me that happy! Well, as you know I don't own anything that you've seen in any books with the name, J.K ROWLING on it.  
  
Harry stopped by Odet's room to get his daughter. Odet opened the door and put her finger up to her lip as to say keep it quiet. Harry walked in and found Caden asleep in a chair and Annabelle asleep in a play-pin.  
  
"What's Caden doing here?" asked Harry, going over and picking up his small daughter.  
  
"Well I called him over because Annabelle kept looking for him and I couldn't stop her from getting upset. So he gladly came to help me take care of her." Said Odet, rubbing her somewhat raised middle.  
  
"Thank you so much for watching her. Maybe if you want you can call Ron over and we can all go out together? Hermione would like that very much. And stop by my room tomorrow, I have something to discuss with you." Said Harry, before waking up his son.  
  
"Um, sure Harry. I'm sure that Ron would like that too. He's always talking about you. And sure I'll stop by." Said Odet.  
  
Harry smiled and woke up Caden. He started to stir and then his eyes opened slowly.  
  
"Sorry dad. I'll go to my room now. Goodnight Professor Weasley." Said Caden, trying not to yawn.  
  
"Goodnight darling."  
  
"Don't be sorry. Come on, you look very tired." Said Harry, putting an arm around Caden's shoulder.  
  
Harry dropped Caden off and then took Annie back to his room. He placed her in her crib with a somewhat thick blanket. Then he changed his clothes and jumped into bed.  
  
The next morning Harry dressed himself and tried to finish some work. He had already finished all the tests, now he just needed to put the score in the student's notebooks that he had taken. Before long, he had forgotten all about eating, and Annabelle was starting to get very fussy so he conjured a plate for him and for Annie and then he got her a bottle and a goblet for him of pumpkin juice.  
  
"Yum, yum!" exclaimed Annabelle, taking a bite of a ham sandwich.  
  
Harry looked over at her and smiled. Finally he came to Caden's class, the last pile.  
  
Of course Tina got the 360. Surprisingly Caden got 350; he actually paid attention in class. And Marco got a 340. Harry was very proud of his students and really proud of his son. He might not be the smartest but at least he was passing.  
  
By noon someone knocked on his door. It was probably Odet. Harry walked over and found Odet standing there smiling at him.  
  
"Oh, hi Odet. Please come in." said Harry leading her in.  
  
Odet came and sat down on the couch. Harry removed the papers and notebooks with a wave of his wand.  
  
"So Harry what is it that you had to talk to me about?" asked Odet, smiling at him.  
  
"Well in three weeks it's going to be Hermione's birthday and I wanted to ask her to be my wife. And that's where you come in." said Harry.  
  
"That is so sweet Harry! What do I have to do?" asked Odet.  
  
"You have to take her shopping for whatever it is that she wants, I'll give you some money. That is while I get everything ready. Then when you see the signal, two white sparks, you bring her down to the grounds. And that's when I'll be waiting." Said Harry.  
  
"So, what else do you need me to do. I can get a lot of stuff for you. I know a lot of her favorite songs and her fave color." Said Odet.  
  
"Thank you so much. Oh, and did Ron say that he could make it?" said Harry, picking up Annie.  
  
"Yeah. He said that he missed you both so much and he wanted to see his godson." Said Odet.  
  
"Great. We have a lot of work to do. And I still have to finish grading some papers. Don't forget this'll all take place, three weeks from today. See you later." Said Harry, walking her to the door.  
  
Harry tried as quickly as he could to finish the papers. He had to give the books back the next morning. And lucky for him Caden and his friends stopped by.  
  
"Hey can you guys watch Annie for me today? I'm really busy and I have to finish with all of the grading. She has a bag already packed and don't forget to watch what she brings to her mouth. I'm trusting you three, so please take good care of her." Said Harry, not looking up from his work.  
  
"Sure dad. I love my sister, I wouldn't let a single thing happen to her." Said Caden, getting her bag.  
  
"I mean it Caden. Don't let a single thing happen to her." Said Harry looking up, his eyes flashing.  
  
"Ok, ok. Sorry." Said Caden, walking quickly out of the room.  
  
(THE KIDS)  
  
"So what do we do with her?" asked Marco.  
  
"I think she's the cutest thing in the whole world. She smells so clean and I love her little curls." Said Tina, playing with her.  
  
"Oh thanks. Not only is my dad paying more attention to her, my friend is dumping me for my sister. She can't even walk yet." Said Caden.  
  
"Are you jealous? She's just a baby. I'm sure that if your dad and Professor Granger get married, he or she'll pay attention to you more. Unless they have another baby together." Said Marco.  
  
"I'm not jealous of my sister. I know she's just a baby, actually I hope they do have another baby. Mum told me once that having kids is what keeps families together. It made her and dad closer when they had me, I guess. And when she said that she was going to have Annabelle they were even more in love." Said Caden, watching his sister try to catch a butterfly.  
  
They took a walk around the school grounds and let Annabelle play in the water some. And then they took her to their common room for a nap.  
  
"Do you think she'll be in Hufflepuff when she gets older?" asked Marco.  
  
"I'm not sure. She's pretty smart, She'll most likely be in Gryfindorr like dad or in Ravenclaw." Said Caden.  
  
"I'm smart, why aren't I in Ravenclaw?" asked Tina suddenly.  
  
"Hufflepuff holds anyone who is pure at heart. No matter what they are." Said Caden.  
  
(HERMIONE AND ODET)  
  
"So Hermione, what are your favorite songs?" asked Odet, as they walked to the library.  
  
"I really like 'Drift away' by Uncle Kracker/ Dobie Gray. And I like 1-2-3 by Madonna I think." Said Hermione, once they reached the library.  
  
"Those are cool songs. Ron likes 'Drift away' too, he continued to sing it when we were going out the first time." Said Odet, smiling.  
  
Hermione smiled too, thinking of Ron singing. Actually it was funny to think of Ron singing at all. Odet found Hermione laughing.  
  
"What's so funny?" asked Odet.  
  
"Ron...singing...funny!" exclaimed Hermione.  
  
"Hey don't laugh at my husband. He's kind of good at it, I mean the way he sings is kind of alright." said Odet, thoughtfully.  
  
"I'm sure he's a lot better in other things that make you happy." Said Hermione, putting a finger on Odet's tummy.  
  
Hermione ran away. Odet quickly caught on to what Hermione meant and ran after her.  
  
"Hermione, you have a sick mind. Although it is quite refreshing." Said Odet.  
  
"Eww, I just had lunch thank you very much." Hermione laughed.  
  
"Oh and when you constantly talk about how Harry kisses you and holds you isn't suppose to make me sick." Odet said sharply.  
  
"Well I'm new at all of these experiences. Harry is my first ever boyfriend, how am I not suppose to talk about him." Said Hermione, plopping down in a cushioned chair.  
  
"Harry talks about you a lot too. You seem to be the only thing on his mind." Said Odet, sitting down next to her.  
  
Hermione suddenly got a very dazed look on her face. She was once again dreaming of later life with Harry and the kids. Odet was waving her hand in front of her and snapping her fingers. Hermione was a hopeless cause. Odet got up and left.  
  
'She is really in love with him. I'm so happy for the both of them.' Odet thought.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Harry finished his work and began to walk to Dumbledore's office. Finally he got there and found him standing outside of his office talking to Gina Longbottom who had tears running down her round cheeks. Harry walked up and put an arm around her shoulder.  
  
"Gina what's wrong?" asked Harry.  
  
"All of the kids are making fun of me because of my low scores in every class." Said Gina, wiping some tears.  
  
"Don't listen to them. How did they figure your scores out anyway?" asked Harry.  
  
"I don't know. And then they made fun of me for having younger friends than me." Said Gina, looking up at Harry with blue-violet eyes.  
  
"Well at least you have friends right. And they'll always be there for you no matter what. Don't cry, go and find Caden, you can play with Annabelle if she's not asleep." Said Harry shooing her along.  
  
"You handle situations like that very well. What can I do for you today?" said Dumbledore.  
  
"Thank you. I was wondering could I please use the room of requirements for something three weeks from now. And I might need six house elves. Three boys and three girls, I'm planning something for Hermione. It's really important." Said Harry.  
  
"Of course Mr. Potter. When will you be needing these things?" asked Dumbledore.  
  
"Three days before Valentines Day."  
  
"Your wish is granted. I'll send them over three days before. Good luck with whatever it is that you are doing." Said Dumbledore, going back into his office.  
  
Harry smiled and went to find Odet and Hermione. On his first try he found Hermione in the library looking at a book on quicker grading. Harry came up behind her and kissed her head.  
  
"Hi sweetheart. Are you having a good day?" asked Hermione, turning towards him.  
  
"Yeah. I finished all of my papers. And you?" Harry said, giving her a kiss.  
  
"I haven't finished grading yet. Just one more stack and it seems to be getting bigger and bigger. How can students come up with so much from just one little question?" said Hermione, running her fingers through her hair.  
  
"Well maybe you're just a really good teacher. You're nice to them so they listen to you." Said Harry.  
  
"You are just too sweet. Where's Annie and Caden?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Caden is watching Annie with Marco and Tina. No, it's ok, I trust them with her." Said Harry, looking at the shocked expression on Hermione's face.  
  
"I have some questions to ask you before I go. This is really important. What are four of your favorite foods?" said Harry conjuring a notepad and a forever-ink quill.  
  
"I like steak, shepherds pie, potato soup, and I like fish. Next question." Said Hermione.  
  
"What do you normally drink at dinner and what kind of table wear do you prefer?"  
  
"I drink butterbeer, gillywater, and pumpkin juice. I like pure crystal stuff; it makes the lights brighter. But I like gold utensils. Any more questions?"  
  
"Would you think that blue bubbles and candles were tacky in any way?"  
  
"No. I think that it's quite nice."  
  
"Well thank you my dear lady. I really must be going, so many things to do." Said Harry giving her one more kiss.  
  
'I wonder what he's up to?' Hermione asked herself as she went back to work.  
  
When it was time for dinner Harry went looking for his children. He found Caden and Marco reading comic books and Tina reading Annabelle 'Fantastic Beasts And Where To Find Them'. Harry walked over and greeted them.  
  
"Hello. How was Annie today?" asked Harry, picking her up.  
  
"She was really great. She took a nap too and we went out to play and we gave her some crackers for a snack." Said Caden.  
  
"Cadoo, Moo Moo, Tia happily!" exclaimed Annabelle clapping her hands and making bubbles.  
  
"Well I guess she likes you. Here you each get 10 sickles. Hey, at least that can come in handy some day or another." Said Harry, giving them each 10 silver coins.  
  
They walked to dinner and ate as much as they could. As soon as the Charmers were finished they went back to their common room to rest.  
  
"Taking care of a baby is a lot of work. I never realized it before." Said Marco.  
  
"I know what you mean. Did you guys finish your homework from Charms and Transfiguration?" said Tina.  
  
"I finished Transfiguration but not Charms." Said Caden.  
  
Marco nodded his head to say the same.  
  
"Ok, you both better get started because it's due tomorrow and you know how much she hates it when her favorite class doesn't finish their homework." Said Tina.  
  
Caden and Marco got out a foot long bit of parchment and titled it, 'Homely Charms and their uses'. They looked at Tina with a grumpy expression and began their work.  
  
A/N: HI GUYS AND GALS! SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG FOR THIS NEW CHAPTER. I WAS REALLY SIDETRACKED OVER THE PAST FEW DAYS, BUT NO WORRIES; I'M ALL-TOGETHER NOW. WELL TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK IN YOUR REVIEWS.  
  
-JENNIFER 


	14. Getting Supicius

Hi everyone! I'm soo sorry that it took me so long to update. I just restarted school on the 2nd so I was just getting used to all of my new classes. Every one of my teachers are the scary kind of nice. But they're really great I learned that, I DON'T ANY OF THIS BUT THE PLOT AND SOME CHARACTERS!

It was the next morning during breakfast when Caden and Marco came walking into the Great Hall tiredly. Tina had made them stay up to write their papers, then she had to check them. And if they didn't have something right, she made them rewrite the whole thing over. She honestly was a younger Hermione.

"I'm never going to postpone on doing my work ever again. Especially when you're around." Said Marco, taking a scone.

"Well I did it for your own good. Do you want to pass or not?" asked Tina.

"If it means more nights like last night, I'd rather be expelled." Said Caden, grabbing a scone and marching out of the hall.

Marco nodded and followed his other best friend. Tina didn't think much of it, she knew they would thank her when they got to class.

&&&

"Good morning my darling." Said Harry, when Hermione opened the door.

"Hi sweetie. Where did you get that stroller?" said Hermione, letting them in.

Annabelle was sitting in a little pink stroller; the type for baby dolls but hers was bigger. She clapped her hands and started chewing on a little pink ice cube.

"McGonagall turned an extra chair into one for me. Annie's getting bigger and I can't carry her all the time." Said Harry, ruffling her light blond curls.

Hermione smiled at him and gave him a kiss. Harry quickly backed away; he knew those types of kisses. It was when someone wanted to ask something they knew they shouldn't, or if they did something wrong. Alyssa did just that when she died her hair trying to make 1 year old Caden stop crying.

Hermione was shocked.

"What's wrong?" asked Hermione in a sugary sweet voice.

"You want something right, or you did something that you know you shouldn't have. Out with it." Said Harry, scooting over still.

"I'm not up to anything. Can't I just kiss my boyfriend because I want to? It's not a crime is it?" asked Hermione, advancing on Harry.

"Alyssa used to do this. She was trying to make me not mad at her for dying her hair neon blue. Then she did this when she was pregnant with Caden; she had a really bad addiction for chocolate frogs. So she went and found my priceless edition of Muggle videotapes and traded them for a box of 50. So I'm used to this, what do you want to ask or what have you done?" said Harry.

Hermione turned her lips into a little frown that Harry thought looked very cute, but wouldn't admit that right now while she was trying to persuade him into something.

"Alright, alright. I was wondering what's up with all this sneaking around the school talking to teachers and some selective students? I really want to know, It's driving me nuts knowing that I'm not in on any of this." Said Hermione, pulling a bit of her wavy hair behind her ear.

Harry, quickly wanted to change the subject. He was trying to plan the best Valentine's/birthday/engagement party ever. He wanted this to be kept a secret so he kissed her. When they pulled apart, Hermione looked dazed but also very happy at the same time.

"Alright, so you won't tell me but at least I still get to kiss you." Said Hermione, hugging him and smiling.

Hermione got dressed and then, she, Harry and baby Annabelle went to the Great Hall for a quick breakfast. Annabelle ate a small bowl of porridge and honey, Harry had honey oats and some tea and Hermione just had chipped beef and milk. When they were done they quickly separated and ran for their classes.

DADA

"Good Morning. I hope you all had a wonderful weekend. Please all of you pass up your homework and if I get your work then you get your test scores back. I'll call you up one by one so that we can discuss your over-all grade in this class." Said Harry.

The class was very happy to hear that they were finally getting their scores back.

"Today we shall be learning about Kappa and Kelpie. Who can tell me what either or both of these things are?" said Harry looking around the room as he picked up the papers.

Of course Tina's hand shot up in the air and much to theirs and everyone else's Marco's and Caden's hands shot up. Harry was very proud of his son.

"Alright, Miss Gonzalez what do you think they are?" asked Harry.

"A Kappa is a water demon in Japan who lives on human blood but can be persuaded not to by giving it a cucumber with that persons name carved into it." Said Tina happy with herself.

"Very right you are. 5 points to Hufflepuff, Mr. Potter do you know what either one of these things are?" said Harry, smiling broadly.

"A Kappa also lives off of the water resting in its hollow which is located on top of its head. If you can get one to bend over and all of the water falls out the Kappa will loose all of its power. A Kappa also resembles a monkey with fish scales instead of fur." Recited Caden, surprised himself that he knew so much.

"Very well said. Another 5 points, I can make it 15 if Marco knows what a Kelpie is."

"A Kelpie lives in British or Irish waters. It can change to any shape but mostly takes the form of a horse with bulrushes for a mane. It is also well known for taking the shape of a sea serpent in Loch Ness, Scotland. Extremely dangerous to be around when you're tired. It will allow you to get onto its back and devourer you under water allowing your remains to float to the top." Marco said, as though he had practiced it for weeks.

"Very excellent work from all three of you. Another 5 points to Hufflepuff for pure knowledge and raising your hands first, now please while I call you all up, work on your two ten inch papers on the dangers of swimming in a lake and other water creatures. This is individual work. First person up, Marco O'Reilly." Harry stated, sitting down at his desk with his grade books open.

"Well Marco, it seems that you are passing my class. You're on the thin line between A and B so if you finish your homework before the due date I think I might be able to bring that grade of yours to a 90 % A." said Harry handing him his notebook and his test.

Marco nodded and looked inside of his book and saw that he had gotten a 340. He gave Caden the thumbs up to show that he had passed. Five other people went up then it was Tina's turn.

"Of course you know that you have the highest grades in any of my 1-5 year classes. But I would please advise you to stop writing 'Jeremy Temmer Tina Gonzalez', or 'I love Jeremy Temmer'. It gets a little confusing after a while." Said Harry giving Tina her notebook.

She looked inside and found that she had gotten a 360. Caden went up next.

"So Caden. I'm very proud of you. It seems that you actually do listen in class. You've got a 350 on the test, which is passing. And I really hope you're not copying off of Tina's homework." Said Harry.

"Of course not da- professor. She checks over it for us." Caden said in a hurry.

Harry nodded and gave his son his notebook. He was keeping his test to send to his grandparents. Class ended shortly. The Charmers said goodbye to Annie and went to Charms. Hermione was waiting in the door way with light pink robes, a white ankle length skirt, powder pink heels, her hair was in nice curls that looked as though they were wet. And she had on her ever so famous mood gloss. Right now it was light pink for pure love.

"You look really nice Professor." Said Tina coming in.

"Thank you." Hermione replied.

When everyone was inside she walked pass and left behind a soft smell of roses. On her desk were a dozen red roses. A girl with black pigtails raised her hand.

"Professor who sent you the lovely roses?" she asked.

"My boyfriend," Hermione said dreamily, "Let's not get side tracked. Ok Erin can you please go around and collect the homework from every row."

A hansom boy with shoulder length brown hair and faded blue eyes got up and picked up the papers. The girl with the pigtails looked at him with dreamy eyes. It seemed as though he was like a little Draco. Every girl wanted him, but in Hermione's case, Harry. He handed the papers to her and sat back down.

"Thank you. Ok today we will be learning about what makes brooms fly and how are they stopped. Does any one know?" Hermione stated walking around the room, when there was a knock on the door.

"Excuse me a moment. "

When she opened the door it was Harry and Annabelle. She smiled.

"Hi babe. I was wondering, could you please watch Annabelle until class is over. My 7th years are going down to the lake today. And I don't want her to get in any type of danger." Said Harry pleadingly.

"Of course sweetie. I'll have her sleep when you come and get her. And thank you so much for the flowers." Said Hermione.

"I thought you'd like them. Be good darling." Said Harry giving both of his girls' kisses.

When Hermione walked back in all of her students' heads snapped back. She had a feeling they were listening and watching. She shook Annie's bottle and sat on her desk.

"Ok, back to business students. I'll talk to you about this when I'm ready. So who can tell me about brooms. How about you Ryan." Said Hermione, putting the bottle in Annie's mouth and rocking slowly.

"Broomsticks have automatic brake charms on them to keep players from riding with no stop. And there is also a charm used to make it fly. I think it's like a permanent 'Leviosa'. "Said Ryan, with a doubtful look on his face.

"That is almost perfect. Indeed the charm helps the players from flying continuously but what is the correct incantation for what makes the broom fly?" said Hermione placing sleeping Annie into a play pin.

"How about we have a debate session. The topic for today is: 'Are having brooms bad or a good cause.' You shall be spilt up on my accord. I'll be the director. Ok I'll give you a number and that will be your team." Said Hermione writing the topic on the board.

She went around and gave students their numbers. Tina and Marco were on the same team; Caden was on a different. (A/n: Poor Caden. ï). Ok, the left side of the room is for the cause and the right side is for the rebuttal. Ok, left side begin. Why is it good to have brooms and why is it a good idea?" stated Hermione, checking on Annie.

"Having a broom is a wonderful thing. They provide fast and easy transportation and they also provide a good entertainment cause." Said a girl in Hufflepuff named Elizabeth.

"That was a good answer. Do you right side have anything negative to say about that? Why is it bad to have brooms?"

"Having a broom may be good a all, but they could also be dangerous to smaller children. What if a small kid got on a broom and went to high up. They would eventually fall causing themselves and or others to get injured." Said Ryan.

"That is very true. Tina, what do you have to say going with the idea that Ryan just said." Said Hermione, writing all of these statements down.

"Well some brooms have locks on them, so even if a small child did get hold of one, they wouldn't be able to fly or much less hurt themselves and or others." Tina shot back.

"That's a strong remark. Does any one have anything to say against her?" asked Hermione, going around the desks.

When no one raised his or her hand. She tapped the board with her wand and it said: TONIGHTS HOMEWORK IS TO COME UP WITH 10 STRONG ANSWERS ACCORDING TO YOUR TEAMS SIDE, ON IF USING AN UNFORGIVABLE IS ALLOWED FOR ANY REASON.

"In easier terms. Remember what team you were on because next week we shall have another debate on if using an Unforgivable is all right, even if it's in self-defense. And now we shall begin what we should be learning." Said Hermione, while the students' desks went back to normal.

"Ok, we shall learn how to make an ordinary object dance. I learned this when I was in school; it's pretty easy once you learn the basics. Ok, Marco please pass out the cups for me. Thank you darling." Said Hermione, sitting on her desk cross-legged.

Marco handed out the cups with a worried expression on his face. He had a feeling that he wouldn't pass this part of class.

When class was over Harry came back to get Annabelle. He walked in and saw Hermione sitting down at her desk, trying to concentrate on some work she had to get done for her next class.

"Hi beautiful." Said Harry.

Hermione looked up blushing. He leaned down and gave her a sweet kiss and conjured a chair to sit down on.

"How was class today?" Harry asked.

"It was alright. We had a debate about brooms and then I taught them how to charm their teacups to move. It was quite successful. And if you wanted to know Caden and his friends are all passing my class with flying colors." Said Hermione, happily.

"They're passing in my class too. I'm really proud of him. Was Annie good for you?" asked Harry, looking towards his daughter.

"She was an angel. I gave her a bottle and she fell asleep. After next class do you want to walk to lunch together or after dinner we could have a walk. I haven't had any time with you alone in a while." Said Hermione, making her eyes glint in the sun.

"Sure. I'm sorry I haven't spent that much time with you. I've been kind of busy working on something that needs to be done in two weeks. And I'm under a lot of stress." Said Harry, ruffling his hair.

"I understand. If you can't eat lunch with me, that's fine. You need to get your work done." Said Hermione, smiling sadly.

Harry noticed the sad way she was acting and kissed her. Hopefully that made her smile whole-heartedly again. It did, her face was a lot brighter.

"I love you." Said Harry walking out and down the hall.

Hermione smiled and blew him a kiss. She walked over to the door and watched him walk around the corner.

'I love you too.' Hermione said to herself, as the bell rang for her to go on break.

A/N: HI! I'M SO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT. I HOPE THAT THIS CHAPTER WAS WORTH IT? IF NOT, PLEASE TELL ME AND WHY IN YOUR REVIEWS. I DON'T HAVE A LOT OF HOMEWORK, MY TEACHERS ARE SCARY NICE. MEANING THEY ARE TOO NICE TO BE REAL. WELL HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER.

-JENNIFER


	15. The question

Hi guys and gals! I thank you all so much for your wonderful reviews. I was so scared during hurricane Charley. Everything around my house was a complete mess. A tree fell on my neighbor's house. And now I don't have school until Wednesday, which is a bad thing, mostly not a good thing a little hard to explain. I don't own anything.

Finally the big day had arrived. Harry had woken up early due to his extremely nervous condition. He dressed Annie and had fed her some baby cereal and was on his way to drop her off in the Hufflepuff common room.

"Oh hi dad. What are you doing here so early?" asked Caden. It was Saturday so he spent the whole night trying to study for a test.

"I want you to watch Annabelle for me today. It's very important, what I do today could change our lives in a second, so please take good care of her." Said Harry, handing his daughter over.

Harry walked quickly out of the room and towards the ROR. Standing there waiting for him were twelve house elves and Odet. Her hand was resting on her balloon sized stomach.

"Hey Harry. I already know what I have to do. Ron said he was going to meet Hermione and I at the Three Broomsticks when he gets off of work. So when do you want all three of us to meet you here?" asked Odet walking into the room with Harry.

"How about when dinner starts. That way it will all fit into place. Here is some money to buy whatever she wants. But don't let her thoughts wander to what I'm doing and where I am. This is going to be the most special event of her life." Said Harry, running his fingers through his hair frantically.

"Are you sure about that. I'm sure that your wedding night will be 50 times more special. But I get your point. I think she's so lucky to have a guy like you." Said Odet, putting the money into her purse and walking out of the room.

(Hufflepuff Common Room)

"Why is Annie here?" asked Marco, coming down the stairs.

"Dad said to watch her and that this day was going to change our lives forever. What do you think he's up to?" said Caden, putting down his sister.

"Maybe you're getting closer to having a mum as we speak. I mean, have you seen the way they act around each other, or the way she talks about him. They are so totally in love, even a blind guy could see it." Said Tina, tying back her hair.

"I guess you're right. I hope so, I really like Hermione, she's really nice and dad really likes her." Said Caden.

(Hermione's room)

"Happy birthday Hermione! How old are you today?" asked Odet, walking in.

"Thank you. I just turned 29." Said Hermione, brushing her hair.

"I've come to take you shopping. We're going to spend the whole day shopping, doesn't that sound like a good idea. Yes it does." Said Odet, going into Hermione's closet.

"What are you looking for?" asked Hermione walking up beside her.

"Something for you to put on. How about these blue sport pants, this tube top and these tennis shoes. Very comfortable I think." Said Odet, sitting down on the couch.

"Are you serious?"

"Get going. We have an appointment at the spa in 20 minuets."

Hermione quickly took a shower and got dressed. She had on her outfit and tied her hair back in a clip and she had on clear lip-gloss.

They walked down to the Great Hall to grab an apple or an orange and started off towards Hogsmeade. It had changed a lot since Hermione was a student. It was more Muggle like now. They went into a spa called: 'Whispers of the Wind'. It was very relaxing.

"We have a reservation under the name Weasley." Said Odet, putting hair behind her ear.

"Oh yes. I see your name right there. Come this way please." Said a lady in a long skirt and a tank top.

They were lead to this room with robes, hair bands, and slippers.

"At Whispers of the Wind we would like you to feel comfortable so please change into these robes and accessories. And then please enjoy your stay, here are your schedules." Said the lady and she quietly walked out.

"Thank you so much for this. How am I ever going to repay you?" said Hermione taking off everthing but her bra and underwear.

"When you and Harry get married, let me be the maid of honor." Said Odet, smiling.

"Of course I will. If we ever last that long , I feel like Harry's avoiding me or something. Like I'm not that special to him anymore." Said Hermione, putting on the last touches.

"Don't worry I'm sure you will. I can tell that he loves you a lot. And I know you love him, so what's going to keep you two apart. What do you have next?" said Odet, putting her stuff and Hermione's into a locker.

"I've got facials and nail care. You?" said Hermione, checking her list.

"I've got massages. I can't wait, even though my baby isn't that big, my back already hurts." Said Odet, as they walked out.

(Harry and the elves)

"Ok, all male elves, I want you to be the ones who do the cooking. Here is everything that she likes and there are some other things. All female elves, will be decorating. First task is to make is room look romantic, the kind of setting that would make any girl seem as though this wasn't real." Said Harry, walking around.

"Yes sir Harry Potter." Said the elves and they went to work.

(Hermione's room)

"Ok miss Granger. What colors do you want for your nails?" asked a lady with bubble gum pink hair.

"Can I just have French manicure and pedicure?" asked Hermione sitting down.

"Of course if that's what you want. And this is Helena, she'll be doing your face." Said the witch.

Hermione sat down while one lady was poking and scratching her and the other lady was putting base cream and then a mud mask.

(Odet's room)

"Mrs. Weasley correct? Since you're pregnant and all of your stress goes to your neck and lower back, that is were we shall begin." Said a witch named Betty.

Betty poured vanilla oil on those spots and began to rub in those spots. Odet was enjoying her self very much.

"Can you get my legs too? Those have also been giving me a lot of pain." Odet stated.

Before long both girls were meeting in a yoga class.

"Hi Hermione. How were your rooms so far?" asked Odet, sitting down on her blue mat.

"They were perfect, look I got my nails done. And after this I get to have a massage." Said Hermione also sitting.

"The massage is great. After this is my nail and face care." Said Odet, smiling at Hermione.

A lady walked into the room with some sweat pants and a tight yellow shirt. She also had small cymbals attached to her fingers.

"Good morning and welcome to my relaxation yoga class. First we shall stretch to get rid of all kinks in our body and our spirits. (ding, went the cymbals. Like on That's so Raven)

Five minuets later

"Ok, now for our first position called the dog pose. Stand up and then create an upside-down 'v' shape with your body, don't bend your knees. Now hold it for a moment. (ding)"

"From that position go down slowly to the fetus position. Now bring you legs out and go into the cobra pose. Now relax, let all of your tension just float away. (ding)"

Finally class was over. Hermione was drinking a bottle of water that she had just bought, because that class really wore her out.

"That was great. Although I don' t think I'm going to be doing that anytime soon. My baby enjoyed it, it was kicking during the entire thing." said Odet, rubbing her tummy.

Hermione handed her a bottle and then took a deep breath.

"I don't think I will either. Too much pain in the lower back. I've got to get going, I'll be seeing you in the sauna." Said Hermione, waving goodbye and walking off.

(Harry)

"This looks great girls. But I need the table to be right under the bunch of balloons. And the lighting has to be dimmer, but not by much." Said Harry, taking a sip of water.

"Yes sir." Winky said, moving the table over just a smidgen.

"And guys, how is the food coming along? It smells really great. I hope Hermione is having a good time, her fun has just begun." Said Harry, smiling.

(Spa)

"Hi Hermione. I don't think I can be in here. It's too hot and plus I'm not fat, I'm just pregnant, and you're not fat either, so do you want to go swimming instead?" asked Odet.

"I think I'd like that more." Said Hermione.

They changed into bathing suits that were provided and went for a swim. The pool was heated and there was soft music playing.

"What do you have after this?" asked Hermione.

"I think I have meditation. And you?"

"Total relaxation. And then my last thing is hair." Said Hermione.

"Mine is too. Then we can go and get you some new clothes or something and lunch for me." Said Odet, smiling.

"Oh thank you Odet, you're such a good friend." Said Hermione hugging her.

They swam a bit more and then it was time for them to separate again.

"Miss Granger here is a heated gel mask. It has a soothing smell and it will relax all of your face muscles. So just relax and don't think about anything." Said a lady who got everything ready.

Hermione laid down and relaxed. She only thought about Harry and what he was doing. She loved him oh so very much. The music playing some how reminded her of him and how sweet he was. Odet was in meditation thinking of Ron who she was going to get to see in an hour.

Soon the girls met in the hair stylist room.

"Relaxation was the best by far. It was so soothing." Said Hermione.

"Meditation was something like that, but I had to sit up and hum." Said Odet when both stylist came up.

"Hello you must be Mrs. Weasley. Let us get started with your hair. First we wash, come with me." Said the guy.

"And you must be miss Granger. Let us go and wash and then we'll see what we can do with what we have." Said a younger guy with bright blue eyes.

Both men washed their hairs and then they went to separate chairs.

"Ok, so how about we give you nice bouncy curls, with highlights." Said Steven.

"What color?" asked Hermione.

"I was thinking a darker brown. Since your hair is already chestnut I was thinking Mahogany." Said Steven, getting out the dye.

Hermione nodded and closed her eyes during the process. After he applied the dye he rolled her hair in curlers and placed her under the dryer. Before long her hair was finished and it looked spectacular.

"Do you love it or what?" asked Steven, spraying in a super hold hair spray.

"I love it. Thank you so much." Said Hermione standing up to look in the mirror.

Steven smiled and walked away. Hermione went to find Odet and saw that her blue was gone and in place of the blue was now a hot red.

"Wow Hermione, you look great. What do you think of the new color?" said Odet, turning around.

"It's great. Thanks once again for bringing me here. It has been great fun. Let's go shopping." Said Hermione, taking Odet to the locker rooms to change back into their clothes. Then they went to this store on the corner called: Fantasia.

Hermione walked in and found a wonderful dress that was black velvet and the top part was black polyester and was dotted with little plastic diamonds. Hermione went to go and try it on.

"Hermione that dress is perfect. Now to find you some shoes." Said Odet while Hermione went to change back again.

Odet found some black faux-suede Mary Janes. When Hermione came out she was holding her dress the shoes and was now looking for some other things. She found 4 cute shirts that said: Angel, Scooby Doo who, I'm with you, Beautiful, and Sleep tight kitty cat. And she found four skirts and some cute underwear and bras. Odet paid for them and they walked over to find a place to eat.

"How about this place called Lightning. I hear they have really good pizza." Said Hermione, holding on to her bags.

"Sounds great."

The girls ate and then Odet suggested that they have a butterbeer in the Three Broomsticks. When they walked in Hermione spotted Ron and ran over to him.

"Ron. Oh I've missed you so much!" exclaimed Hermione giving him a big hug.

"You haven't changed a bit. I've missed you too." Said Ron looking his friend over.

"Hi baby. I missed you too." Said Odet, kissing Ron.

"Hi sweetheart. How's the baby doing?" asked Ron, leading them to their table.

"It's been doing just fine. I can't wait to find out what it is, it's killing me having to call my child an it." Said Odet, taking a sip of butterbeer.

"I know what you mean. Hermione, I hear that you and Harry are an item now or something." Said Ron.

"Yeah. He invited me to his house for the winter holidays and that's when we became a couple. He has the two sweetest children in the world. Annabelle is so darling and Caden he's great. Although I don't see how he's in Hufflepuff, he acts more like Harry than anything." Said Hermione, smiling.

"Yeah, I've met him before. When he was just a tiny baby, Harry invited me over and I got a look at him." said Ron, taking Odet's hand.

"So Ron what kind of work do you do now?" asked Hermione.

"I work as a quidditch game commentary. The job pays well and I get to see the game for free." Said Ron, smiling happily.

"How did you become a teacher? I thought that you would become a scientist and have many awards and such." Said Ron.

"Well when I heard that Harry's wife died and they needed a new teacher at the school I thought, why not. It would give me the chance to be with Harry and it's gotten me this far. "Hermione said.

"Is there a miss Hermione Granger sitting at this table?" asked Madame Rosemerta.

"I'm her." Said Hermione.

"Well this letter just came for you."

Hermione opened it and this is what it said.

'Hermione, You mean more to me than a human needs to breathe. You mean more to me than honey does bees in trees. I know this kind of sounds stupid but this is my way of showing how much you really mean to me. Spend dinner tonight with me in the room of requirements and bring your heart. Yours forever, Harry.'

"Well who is it from?" asked Odet.

"It's from Harry. He's so sweet. He wants to have dinner with me tonight. Oh my gosh, that's in 2 hours, I better get going. Thank you both for spending time with me on my birthday. See you both later." Said Hermione, running out of the shop.

"I know for a fact that she's going to say yes to his proposal don't you?" asked Odet.

"I have a feeling too. If they don't get married then they're both crazies. I love you darling." Said Ron going across the table to kiss his two month pregnant wife.

"I love you too. Want to go on a walk with me?" asked Odet.

Ron took her hand they set off for a walk.

(Hermione)

"I'm going to loose my mind. First I have to take a nice bath and then I have to put on my dress and redo my hair and put on make-up brush my teeth and so many other things." Said Hermione, filling a bath with warm water and blue bubbles.

(Harry)

'I hope she's as excited as I am. I love her so much, I know that I'm doing the right thing. Well Caden, looks like you're getting your wish.' Harry said to himself while in the shower.

Hermione got out of the bath dried off put lotion on and then put on one of her new black lace thongs and a black lace no strap push up bra. Then she on some black tights and her shoes. Then she had to brush her teeth and gargle. First with her make-up she put on a light bit of foundation and then black eyeliner. She chose silver eye shadow and pink blush. And for her lips she had red no smear wet shine lipstick. Finally Hermione was dressed.

She walked down the hall way until she found a big red door. She stepped inside to find Harry sitting down holding a long steamed red rose.

"Happy birthday and Happy Valentines day. Did you have a great day?" said Harry, handing her the flower.

"Yes I did. When did you have time for all of this?" asked Hermione looking around.

"All of those days that I said I had something important to do, well this is it. I wanted tonight to be perfect for the both of us." Said Harry.

"And I really like the note that you sent me. Did you know that Ron's here?" said Hermione.

"Ron was here to distract you while I did this for you. And Odet too, although it was her that took you to the spa today, I paid for your shopping. By the way, you look stunning in that dress." Said Harry, smiling brightly at Hermione.

"Thank you. I had a feeling that you'd like it. Do you want to dance with me?" asked Hermione.

Harry took her hand and they began to dance to the soft music filling the small room. While they were dancing Harry leaned down and kissed her passionately. Hermione held him there while his tongue went exploring in her mouth. She let out a soft moan. Harry's hands slid down to her bottom and gave it a little squeeze.

"I love it when you do that." Said Hermione, when they pulled apart.

"This is the first time I've done it."

"I know. Which means you should do it more often." Said Hermione, smiling.

Harry smiled too and lead her over to the small table and pushed in her chair. They ate and talked about stuff that they needed to catch up on and what not. When dinner was over Harry turned to Hermione and took her hand.

"Hermione I know we've been going out for only two months, but I've known you a lot longer. I just wanted to tell you that being with you has made the children and me a lot happier. Annabelle likes you and I just know that Caden does. I love you so much, and I was worried about that for a while until I got the chance to talk to Alyssa again. And she told me that she wanted me to be with you, she said that she had sent you to me. Now I know that it's safe to say I love you with all of my heart and it would give me great pleasure if you would marry me. Please say yes." Stated Harry, taking out the ring that Hermione had picked out.

Hermione was in tears, she didn't know what to say at first.

"I love you too, so much. I will marry you! I will I will!" said Hermione as Harry placed the ring on her finger and pulled her into his lap.

Hermione gave him a kiss and snuggled up close to him. She was finally with the man of her dreams.

A/N: HI EVERYONE! WHAT DID YOU THINK OF THIS CHAPTER? THERE'S GOING TO BE ONE MORE CHAPTER AND THEN AN EPILOUGE. SO HANG IN THERE AND SEND ME THOSE REVIEWS.

-JENNFER


	16. The wedding and wedding night

Hi everyone! I'm so glad to read that you all liked the last chapter. I was pretty pleased with it myself. This next chapter is going to skip about so bear with me. And if it gets too confusing, then e-mail me and I'll change it. I don't own anything except what you don't see in J.K Rowling's books.

On Monday the school noticed that something was a bit different between Professor's Potter and Granger. They seemed a bit happier than normal, always walking around looking at one another lovingly. They decided to talk to Caden during the 10-minuet break between their classes.

"How do you think he's going to react?" asked Hermione, holding Annabelle.

"I'm not quite sure. He was happy when I told him that we were dating and he seemed happy about it. So maybe he'll take it the same way." Said Harry hopefully more than anything.

Caden walked over to Hermione and Harry who were sitting outside under a tree. This was after Harry's class and all they did was read because Harry was too nervous to teach anything.

"Hey dad, hey Hermione. What did you want to talk to me about?" greeted Caden sitting down.

"Remember what I told you yesterday about our lives changing? Well that's exactly what happened, they changed for the better I think." Said Harry, smiling at Hermione.

Caden looked at them weirdly. But Harry didn't notice.

"What would you say if I told you that Hermione was moving in with us permanently?" asked Harry.

Caden looked over at Hermione. She was playing with his sister in a motherly way that made him smile.

"I wouldn't mind. She's really great and that would give us time to have fun together." Said Caden.

Hermione smiled.

"What do you think of Hermione in general?" asked Harry.

"I like her. She's really sweet and she's nice to us and all in all, I guess I just like her." Caden answered simply.

"What would you do or say if we told you that we were getting married when school was over?" Hermione asked this time.

Caden thought about what she had said for a moment and then the sentence struck him. His father had really asked Hermione to marry him. It turns out that Marco and Tina were right.

"Really...I mean this isn't a joke or anything? You both are really getting married?" asked Caden.

"We'd never joke about something like this. We love each other and Harry asked me to marry him on my birthday and I of course said yes." Stated Hermione, smiling broadly.

Caden flung himself to Hermione. He gave her a big hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Well then I guess you approve?" asked Harry.

"Of course. Can I call you mum yet?" asked Caden, looking at her hopefully.

"Um, not just yet. How about just Hermione for right now and then when we're all together then you can." Said Hermione.

"Great. Am I allowed to tell anyone yet?"

"Just your friends. I'm sure they already know. But not a word to anyone else until we say its alright." said Harry.

Caden nodded in agreement and walked away waving to his soon-to-be mother and the rest of his family. He started with a run because he just had to tell his friends.

Odet came walking over, a hand on her tummy.

"So how did Caden take it?" asked Odet.

"He was extremely happy." Said Harry laying back.

"So when's the big event?" Asked Odet.

"We haven't really picked an actual date, but we're getting married when summer break starts." Said Hermione, taking Harry's hand.

"I meant your wedding night." Said Odet. Trying to hold back a laugh from the red faces of her two friends.

"I'm just kidding. Well don't forget to add Ron and I to the tops of your lists." Said Odet.

"Don't worry we will." Said Harry.

$$$%%%%&&&

The rest of the school year just flew by. It's now June, time for the end of the year exams. (I know time went by too quickly but this is the last chapter and I have a lot to fit in so bear with me here.) Hermione was overly stressed; she never really had time to talk to Harry or to eat breakfast. A lot of her older students were taking her OWLs and it was driving her crazy.

"I feel so sorry for Hermione. Look how stressed she is, she never smiles anymore." Said Tina one day at breakfast.

"I don't blame her. Girls have the most planning to do in a wedding, they pick the colors and the decorations and they make sure that everything is perfect. The guy only has to make sure that those things are done and agree with her." Said Caden.

"And think of how she's going to be when she wants to have a baby." Said Marco.

"Nothing will be too much different. I went through that part already, with mum and Annabelle. It took her a while to get pregnant with her and when she finally did, they were so happy. Mum and dad acted like Hermione and dad do now." Caden stated, looking at them.

(Teacher's table)

"So Hermione, with less than one week before your wedding what are you going to do next?" asked Odet.

(They decided to get married the day after school was let out)

"I don't know. I'm just really tired and I can't wait until exams are over. Then I can actually rest and see Harry. He's not even at breakfast and I really miss him." Hermione whined.

"Don't worry everything is going to be alright. I was like this before I got married too. How about you come to my room tonight and we can hang out alright?" asked Odet.

"I'd like that very much. Thank you for being my friend." Said Hermione, scratching her head.

They day seemed like it took forever. She couldn't wait for the day to be over. It was the last day of exams and she couldn't have been happier.

Ron had invited Harry to the Three Broomsticks; he was more than happy to go.

Hermione took a shower and put on a simple blue dress and walked down the hall to Odet's room. Odet answered and turned on the lights. All of the female teachers and some of the girls she was inviting to her wedding were standing around smiling brightly at her.

"Oh Odet. This is so sweet of you, thanks." Said Hermione, giving her a hug.

"Don't mention it. "

Hermione was wiping tears out of her eyes.

Harry walked into the pub and saw that it was empty except for Ron.

"So what's up Harry. Seen any of your old friends lately?" asked Ron.

Harry's brow furrowed in thought.

"Not recently. Why?"

"Don't you think it was about time that you did?"

When Ron said this all of Harry's friends appeared.

"Hey Harry." Said everyone together.

Ron passed out bottles of butterbeer, pumpkin juice, and fire whiskey.

"This is too cool. Thanks mate." Said Harry, sipping a pumpkin juice.

"Don't mention it. Both of my best friends are getting married and this is the least that I could do." Said Ron with a smile.

School was over and it was finally the big day. Everything was red and white just how Hermione had wanted. Her bridesmaids were wearing two-piece taffeta dresses that were the shade of sparkly peach. Harry dressed in a traditional black tuxedo. Caden was going to be the ring bearer so he had a pure white tux. Tina was Hermione's flower girl. She had this cute flowery sleeveless dress and an organza hat.

The bridesmaids came down with the groomsmen. Ron is being the best man and Odet being the Maid of honor. Then the music started playing and Hermione came down the isle. Harry's face showed a lot of what he was feeling.

'Oh gosh she looks so beautiful. I can't believe that I'm about to marry her.' Was running through Harry's mind.

Hermione had an off the shoulder gown with no sleeves and the train of the dress was really long and her hair was in soft curls. Her make-up was light. Just bits of blush, liquid white eyeliner, and bright wet shine lipstick. Hermione finally reached the front of the church and took Harry's hand. The preacher was one of Alyssa's cousins.

"We are gathered here today to start a new life for the two people I have in front of me. Before we begin, is there anyone here who objects to this wedding?" said Preacher Young.

When no one answered he continued.

"Do you Harry James Potter take thee Hermione Alice Granger to be your dearly beloved wife? For richer for poorer, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Answered Harry putting a gold ring on her finger.

"And do you Hermione Alice Granger take thee Harry James Potter to be your dearly beloved husband? For richer for poorer, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Hermione answered putting a thick gold band on Harry's finger.

"By the power vested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife you may now kiss the bride." Preacher young finished.

Harry turned to Hermione and kissed her. They took each other's hand and walked down the isle. A white limo pulled up and they went for it when they were covered in light green bubbles. Harry kissed her again and they got into the car.

(Inside)

"I was so scared. All of those people looking at me waiting for an answer." Said Hermione, snuggling close to Harry.

"I was too. But then when I saw you come down the isle, all of my worries just floated away." Said Harry, taking Hermione's face in his hands.

He stared at her admiring her features and kissing her passionately. Hermione's hands kept his head there for a while. They pulled apart and smiled.

"I love you so much." Said Harry.

"I love you too." Said Hermione when the car stopped.

They had a great reception and then they took a plane to Hawaii. Their new grandparents, the Grangers, were watching Caden and Annabelle.

(That night in the hotel)

"I'm gonna change alright." said Hermione, going into the bathroom.

Harry nodded. He didn't mind one bit. It gave him the chance to get the room ready. He set candles out that smelled like apple cinnamon. And he dimmed the lights, undressed somewhat. All he had on was a white undershirt and some boxers.

Hermione came out with this really nice cream colored nightgown. Her hair was still the same and so was her make-up.

"Well what do you think?" asked Hermione, turning around.

"It looks absolutely stunning. But nothing compared to the woman wearing it, if I say so myself." Said Harry smiling.

Hermione blushed.

"And Harry the room looks really nice." Hermione added.

"Thought you might like it. Do you want to dance with me, my dear Mrs. Potter?" asked Harry.

"I'd love too."

Harry flicked his wand and Aerosmith's 'I don't want to miss a thing' started playing.

"I just wanted to tell you that this song somewhat express how I feel about you." Stated Harry.

Hermione again blushed and looked up at the loving face of her now husband.

(I could stay awake just to hear you breathing Watch you smile while you are sleeping while you're far away and dreaming. I could spend my life in this sweet surrender I could stay lost in this moment forever every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure.)

"Harry, have we ever discussed having children?" asked Hermione, suddenly.

"I don't think we have. Why, you want some?" asked Harry, spinning her around.

"Actually yes I do. I've always wanted to get married and have kids. That has been a dream of mine since I was a little girl." Said Hermione smiling.

"Well as your husband it's my job to see that you're happy and what you want you get." Said Harry, smiling down at her.

"You really mean it?" asked Hermione.

Instead of an answer Harry took her lips and embraced her. He pulled apart for a moment to pull up his shirt. Hermione was in awe, Harry had a very built up chest and abs, and she gapped at him, running a single finger down his chest. They went back to kissing Hermione wrapped her arms around him and placed her hands on his back.

(Don't want to close my eyes don't wanna fall asleep 'coz I'd miss you baby And I don't want to miss a thing. 'Coz even when I dream of you the sweetest dream will never do the sweetest dream will never do I'd still miss you baby. And I don't want to miss a thing.)

By now they were laying in bed both fully unclothed. Harry lowered his mouth to Hermione's right nipple and licked it giving her a slight shiver down her back causing her to moan slightly. Harry kissed her lovingly.

"Hermione are you 100% sure about this?" asked Harry for the tenth time.

"I'm sure. I love you and trust you." Stated Hermione, brushing a bit of hair out of his face.

Harry spread her legs apart with his knee and slowly entered her. This at first made Hermione jump but then Harry kissed her she thought nothing of it. Soon Harry began a rhythm and Hermione was enjoying it more.

"You are so beautiful Hermione. I love you so much." Said Harry, giving little grunts every now and then.

Hermione smiled at him and kissed his forehead. Before long Hermione was asking Harry to go faster. He gently squeezed her left breast, trying to make her come as quickly as he could. As he did so he was kissing her neck and her chin line.

(Lying close to you feeling your heart beating and I'm wondering what you're dreaming wondering if it's me you're seeing. Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together I just want to stay with you in this moment forever. Forever and ever.)

"Harry, Harry!" exclaimed Hermione as she finally came, clinging tightly to the pillow behind her.

Harry pumped a bit more before he came. He collapsed on top of her heavily breathing body.

"Wow Harry. You are really good at that. I've never felt anything so great in my entire life." Said Hermione, kissing the bottom of his chin.

"You're not too bad yourself. Want another go?" asked Harry, rolling off of her.

Hermione quickly nodded her head and a really bright expression told Harry that she had more than liked it, she LOVED it. Harry smiled and started kissing her again, placing two fingers in her. Pumping them in and out. After about 2 minuets of that Hermione's breathing turned to quick short breaths. Harry did the 'Come here' motion with his fingers and she let out a loud moan and arched her back. Harry smiled at her.

(Don't wanna close my eyes don't want to fall asleep 'coz I'd miss you baby and I don't want to miss a thing 'coz even when I dream of you. The sweetest dream will never do I'd still miss you baby and I don't wanna miss a thing.)

Hermione had used her index finger and her thumb to guide Harry's 'little friend' back to her opening. They did the whole process at least 5 times that night. The next morning Harry rolled over to find Hermione still asleep. Who wouldn't be after last nights Olympics under the sheets? He kissed her warm lips softly causing her to wake up.

"Good morning love. How long have you been awake?" asked Hermione, covering up with more blankets.

"Only a few seconds. I had fun yesterday and yesterday night. Do you want to take a shower with me?" asked Harry standing up.

They both had forgotten that they didn't redress. Harry stood there bare-naked smiling at the expression on Hermione's face.

"Wow. Gosh do you look delicious." Stated Hermione, standing up.

"Thank you. And you look unreal." Said Harry, taking her hand as they walked to the bathroom.

Hermione started the shower and stepped in. Harry soon followed. They washed each other and then their hair and got out.

(I don't wanna miss one smile I don't wanna miss one kiss I just wanna be with you right here with you just like this I just wanna hold you close. Feel your heart so close to mine and just stay here in this moment for all the rest of time. Baby, baby. )

Hermione was in the bathroom brushing her teeth when Harry walked up behind her and put his arms around her waist.

"Sweetie I have to finish getting dressed." Said Hermione, as she cleaned her mouth out.

"I think what you have on is quite fine." Harry smiled.

"I only have on a bra and a skirt." Hermione stated, looking down at herself.

Harry kissed her sweetly and replied.

"I know."

Harry walked out of the room as Hermione finished dressing. When she came out she had on a beaded blue tank top, a purple faux suede skirt and her hair was up in a bun.

"How do I look?" Hermione asked Harry.

"Beautiful as always. Although, something is different about you, you seem a lot more brighter and your eyes seem more happy." Stated Harry.

Hermione looked confused. She let it slip and she put on some white buckle sandals and lip-gloss. Then she and Harry were ready to explore the island.

"I'm hungry, do you want to go and look for some breakfast?" asked Harry as they stepped outside into the bright sun.

"I'd like that." Agreed Hermione.

(Don't wanna close my eyes don't wanna fall asleep 'coz I'd miss you baby and I don't want to miss a thing. 'Coz even when I dream of you the sweetest dream would never do I'd still miss you baby and I don't want to miss a thing.)

They walked into this small diner and took a seat. Harry started singing a song that Hermione recognized as 'Leaving on a Jet Plane' by Chantal Kreviazuk.

"Kiss me and smile for me, promise that you'll wait here for me. Hold me like you'll never let me go. 'Cuz I'm leaving on a jet plane, don' t know when I'll be back again..." sang Harry, unaware that Hermione could hear him.

"I like your singing." Hermione stated taking his hand.

Harry blushed. Soon a waiter came to take their orders.

"What can I get for you both?" asked the obviously gay waiter.

"Could I get some orange juice, pancakes, eggs, bacon, and small stack of toast." Ordered Harry.

"Can I have the same except I don't want any toast." Said Hermione, handing over the menu.

While they were waiting Harry was making the salt and pepper shakers dance around the table. Hermione was oddly reminded of that one night at Harry's a few days after they had their first kiss.

&&& FLASH BACK &&&

Both kids were asleep and Harry and Hermione were lying down in front of the fire. Harry got out a box of animal crackers and started looking at them.

"You know what I was thinking?" asked Harry.

"What?"

"These are kind of mixed up. They are sweet which makes them a cookie and then they taste good with cheese, which obviously means it's a cracker. You could make a whole animal show out of them." Said Harry getting out another.

"Look at the great deer as it grazes the grass. Now look as the cheetah approaches the deer is spooked so it heads up north towards the massive hills (Harry moves the cracker over her breasts). Now as the cheetah is starting to back off the deer decides to make the biggest choice of its life. What will it do to stay safe?"

Hermione smiled and ran her fingers through his raven black hair.

"It decides to go way under." Said Harry putting the deer cracker in the band of Hermione's pants.

"Baby, do you think it's possible for another couple to be doing this same exact thing right now?" asked Hermione.

"I really hope so." Said Harry before leaning over to kiss her.

&&& END OF FLASHBACK &&& (SCENE FROM ARMAGEDDON)

Harry was waving his hand in front of her face for some time now.

"Sweetie are you alright?" asked Harry, when she finally looked at him.

"I'm sorry. I was just thinking about something. No big deal." Hermione stated she looked down and saw that her food was there and she slowly started to eat.

After they ate Harry took Hermione to see a movie. They went to see 'Princess Diaries 2: The royal engagement. After the movie, Hermione took Harry to the beach for a walk.

"If someone else had the job of Charms teacher would you have married them? Or were you really glad it was me?" asked Hermione.

"I wasn't going to work looking for a girlfriend actually. I told Caden I was going to try my best to find someone that made me happy and luckily you were there." Said Harry, moving his arm around her waist.

Hermione was satisfied with the answer so she found other things to talk about.

"Do you think that Ron and Odet are going to make good parents?" asked Hermione.

"They might. Odet seems like she would be nice, but not Ron so much. He would be ok but I don't think him and his kid would connect instantly."

"Like you and your children?" asked Hermione smiling.

"Yes like me and OUR children. Don't forget, they're yours too now." Said Harry, rubbing her shoulder.

"That is so cool. I have two stepchildren and a really great husband. What more could anyone ask?" said Hermione, as they turned around heading back to the main road.

Harry was glad that Hermione was happy with her life now. All she needed now was for her to be pregnant and all of her dreams would have been filled.

That night Harry was hungry so he asked Hermione what she wanted.

"Babe are you hungry?" asked Harry.

"Not really. I don't feel very well, I think I have a fever." Said Hermione, blowing her nose for the 10th time since they got back to the hotel room.

Harry went over and felt her forehead. It seemed pretty hot, and it appeared that she had a cold too. Hermione dressed in a cami and briefs. She crawled into bed while Harry called a doctor and fast delivery Chinese food.

A doctor soon came and had a look at Hermione. She took all sorts of tests and came to one conclusion. The doctor was a witch so she had cast many spells to see what was ailing her patient. The news took them both by surprise.

"Are you sure? It won't miscarriage or anything?" asked Hermione.

"I'm sure. Well if you have anymore questions feel free to call me I hope you both enjoy your vacation." Said Dr. Pope.

The rest of the weekend flew by quickly. Soon on Monday they had to return back to London. Harry unlocked the door to find Wendy Granger reading a book to Annabelle while John Granger was eating Bernie Bott's with Caden.

Harry cleared his throat.

"Oh, dad you're home! Hi mum!" said Caden, hugging both of his parents.

Hermione smiled and hugged him back.

"Hi mum and hi dad. Thank you so much for watching them." Stated Hermione hugging her parents.

"It was a pleasure getting to know my grandchildren. That Annabelle is the sweetest thing." said Wendy.

"We have something important to tell you all." Said Hermione, taking Harry's hand.

"Well spit it out." Stated John.

"We're going to have our first baby around March next year. I just found out on Friday, we couldn't wait to tell you." Said Hermione.

"You're having a baby? My little Hermione is going to have a baby?" asked Wendy.

Hermione nodded her head. Wendy plunged at Harry with hugs and kisses. John just shook hands with him and hugged Hermione. Caden came running over and Annabelle crawled.

"Really. I'm gonna have a brother or sister! Yes, I can't wait to tell my friends." Said Caden.

"Daddy up!" exclaimed Annabelle after the Granger's had left; only leaving Harry, Hermione and Annie downstairs.

Caden was in his room writing letters to his friends. Harry picked her up and they walked over to the couch. Hermione rested her head on Harry's shoulder, still in shock herself that she was having her first baby with the guy that she loved.

"See that lady right there. (Harry pointed to Hermione) She's your mum and she loves you dearly. Yeah she does, and I love you and so does Caden." Said Harry.

"Mummy!" exclaimed Annie. She reached out her hands for Hermione.

Hermione's heart skipped a beat. She gladly took the baby and held her in her arms.

That night Harry and Hermione were lying on the couch together. Hermione's shirt was rolled up and Harry was feeling her now flat stomach.

"Baby what are you doing?" Hermione asked after a while.

"I don't know. I just like touching you I guess." Said Harry with a smile.

"I love you." Said Harry suddenly.

"I love you too. Kiss me?" asked Hermione.

Harry went up higher and kissed his beautiful wife. She loved the way that he kissed her. Even though it didn't look that way, Harry's kisses were always filled with love a passion. Those kisses made Hermione feel more needed by him. They pulled apart and rubbed noses for a second.

"Hello my sweet baby boy or girl. I love you already and I have no idea what you look like but I'm sure that if you're a girl you'll be as pretty as you mum. You already have an older brother he's 11 and he's so happy about you. And you have another big sister named Annabelle, she's only 1 but I'm sure she's happy about you too. Your brother's name is Caden, they both have a different mum than you but they'll love you all the same. Your mother and I love you so much don't forget alright." said Harry ending the conversation by kissing Hermione's belly button.

"That was so sweet. Wanna go to be now? It's really late and I have to find a new job in the morning." Said Hermione standing up.

The two lovers got up and went to bed. They truly were a happy family. That I might add is growing as we speak. : )

A/N: HI EVERYONE! I HOPE THAT YOU LIKED THIS LAST CHAPTER. I HOPE IT WAS ALRIGHT WITH EVERYONE. 11 PAGES, I'M SO HAPPY! AN EPILOUGE IS COMING UP IN A FEW DAYS.

-JENNIFER


	17. Life after

Hi guys and gals! I'm so happy that you all liked my story! This is the best one that I've written so far and I'm proud of it. Thank you so much for the great reviews. For old time's sake, I don't own anything.

Epilogue:

Hermione had found a new job as a store clerk. She worked at the ever so popular clothing store for teen witches and wizards called: Mystify. This takes place the first week of July, which makes her baby 5 months.

"Caden have you seen your mother?" Harry called out.

"Nope, haven't seen her. Have you checked the nursery." Caden called back.

Caden had invited Marco and Tina to spend a week with him. Just like when Ron invited Hermione and Harry to stay with him.

Harry went up to the nursery and found Hermione sitting in a rocking chair holding their baby boy named Troy Alex Potter.

"Hi darling. I've been looking all over for you." Said Harry coming over to her.

"I'm sorry. Troy was crying and I had to come and see what was wrong. Annie's sleep so she's fine, I gave her some S&K pudding." Said Hermione, putting Troy in his crib.

"You are the nicest mother and wife. I love you so much." Said Harry, taking Hermione in his arms.

"I love you too. I missed you so much while you were at work. "Stated Hermione.

Harry leaned down and kissed her softly. Hermione put her arms around his neck while he parted her lips with his tongue, she happily let him in. Then Caden walked in, unannounced.

"Mum, dad, can we please go outside?" asked Caden, knowing that he was interrupting his parents.

Caden had changed a little. He had gotten taller and whatever brown he had in his hair was gone, all of his hair was blond and his eyes turned to a lighter blue. Annabelle learned how to walk and she can say some full sentences. Her hair is still curly but her eyes turned turquoise. A mixture of both Harry's green and Alyssa's blue.

"Oh Caden, not now I'm kind of in the middle of something." Harry said into Hermione's mouth that tickled her.

They pulled apart, because Caden obviously wasn't going anywhere.

"Yeah you can go outside. But remember no magic. We'll be out there in a moment. And don't go into anyone else's house." Said Harry, putting an arm around Hermione.

Caden smirked and followed his friends outside.

"What were they doing this time?" asked Tina.

"They were making out again for the 50th time today." Said Caden, getting a ball out of the garage.

(Inside)

"We have to find a more private place to do this. He always finds us and it gets really annoying." Said Harry, taking Hermione in his arms again.

"Don't worry about it baby. Wanna go to our room?" asked Hermione, seductive-like.

Harry nodded his head, picked her up and ran to their room. Ever since they got married Hermione had done some redecorating. There were different color vases and flowers on the table in the dining room. She had also fixed their room. Instead of red and goldenrod, she painted it blue and white.

"I love you so much." Said Harry, when they got to the door.

"Love you too." Hermione responded.

Harry was trying to get the door open but it was difficult with Hermione standing there nibbling on his ear and blowing in it. Finally he got it open and they rushed inside.

They started kissing again and eventually made love. (Sorry no details this time). Hermione snuggled up to Harry and kissed the bottom of his chin.

"How was it this time?" asked Harry, rubbing her back.

"It was mind shattering." Hermione stated, smiling at Harry.

Then Hermione shot up. She had almost forgotten something.

"What is it darling?" asked Harry watching Hermione get redressed.

"The kids are outside, I'm baking cookies, and I still need to go grocery shopping." Hermione said frantically.

"Oh." Harry said letting it soak in.

He too shot up, because he was suppose to be outside watching them. Hermione ran into the kitchen to find black smoke coming out of the oven.

Her cookies had burned. She was going to give them out during lunch today, but I guess not now. Harry ran outside and found the kids playing four squares, Tina had just taught them how to play.

(Inside)

'I guess I'll start on lunch then. What to make, what to make?' Hermione said to herself as she heard little footsteps coming towards her.

"Mummy I'm thirsty." Said Annabelle.

Hermione picked her up and hugged her. She gave her some juice and laid her down on the couch to watch cartoons. She decided to make brownies and brown rice for lunch. Harry was laid out across the couch; he had to get some rest because of that mornings activities with Hermione.

"Sweetie I'm going shopping ok. Here's the baby monitor. I'm taking Annie with me alright." said Hermione, handing Harry the monitor.

"Ok babe." Said Harry, sitting up to kiss her.

"Mmm. You taste really good." Said Hermione, licking her lips.

"You don't taste so bad either." Said Harry when he heard cries.

Harry cursed under his breath.

"Give him a break darling. He's only a baby. Go and check on him. Come on Annie we've got to get going, we've got a lot of shopping to do." Said Hermione.

Annabelle came down the steps with a cute lavender dress with sequin flowers and purple sandals.

"Bye daddy. Come on mummy we have lot to do." Said Annabelle rushing out of the door.

Hermione followed her after blowing Harry a kiss.

(Grocery store)

"What should we get for the picnic tomorrow?" Hermione asked her daughter.

"Lots and lots of sugar cookies." Exclaimed Annabelle.

"Cookies? I don't think so missy. How about hot dogs and hamburgers, you like those don't you?" Hermione stated.

"Yummy, yes mum get those. Hi Odet and Ron." Said Annie waving at them.

"Hi Annie. Hey Hermione." They greeted.

They had a one-year-old daughter named Lucy Marie Weasley. They were expecting another one in two months. They didn't want to know the gender until it was born.

"Hi guys. Hi Lucy. So are you guys coming tomorrow for the Fourth of July cook out? Caden invited his friends over for the week. We invited Ginny, Lavender, Colin, and some of Annie and Caden's family. Also my parents are coming." Said Hermione, picking up some clear neon blue cups and plates.

"Of course we're coming. Lucy loves to play with your kids. How's Troy?" asked Ron.

"He's alright. Doesn't cry so much anymore." Hermione said, smiling at Annie.

"That's good. See you tomorrow afternoon then." Said Odet, pushing her cart passed them.

Hermione and Annie waved and continued to shop.

(THE NEXT MORNING)

"Mum, Dad, Annie's trying to bother Troy again." Called Caden.

"Am not you liar." Annabelle yelled back.

"Then what were you doing by his room?" Caden stated.

Annabelle started crying.

"Did they have to fight this early. Well we better get up." Said Hermione, rolling over facing Harry.

Harry's arms were embracing her holding her close to him. Hermione leaned over and kissed his lips softly making him wake up.

"Good morning love." Harry stated letting go of her and kissing her back.

"Good morning. We've got to see what's wrong." Said Hermione, getting out of bed.

Harry looked at her. She now a days slept only in a silky nightgown with nothing under it. She put on her robe and put on some slippers.

Harry followed her out of the room.

"Ok so what's the problem here?" Harry asked while Hermione picked up Annabelle.

"She was about to wake Troy up and I think Tina's still sleeping." Said Caden, pointing to the guestroom.

"I'm sure she's up now. Both of you go and take a shower. Marco you can use the one down here and Caden you use the one by your room. Annie go and watch cartoons until they get dressed. Please, we have a lot to do today." Said Harry, running his fingers through his hair.

Hermione put her down and went into the green nursery. Her baby was wide-awake looking up at her.

"Hi sweetie. Are you hungry?" asked Hermione picking him up.

She sat down in the white rocking chair and lowered the right strap of her nightgown to feed her baby. He happily accepted the nipple into his mouth and began to suck. Harry came in and sat under the window.

"How's he doing?" asked Harry.

"He's alright. Just hungry I guess, ow." Hermione answered.

Harry figured that he had bit her or sucked too hard. He came over and looked at his small pink cheeks. One of his hands was resting on her breast.

"I love you Troy. I love you so much." Said Harry stroking his cheek with one finger.

Hermione looked up at him and smiled.

"I love you too Hermione. With all my heart." Harry said, cupping her face in his warm hands and kissed her.

Troy let go and yawned.

"Here can you hold him for a second while I fix this and get his stuff ready?" asked Hermione standing up.

Harry held him and looked down at him. Harry noticed that he had a kind of deformed heart birthmark on his wrist.

"Sweetie have you ever noticed his birthmark before. It's kind of deformed but I can tell it's a heart." Said Harry walking over to his wife.

"Oh, that's cute. Here daddy lay him down here and help me change him please." Said Hermione getting a pacifier and putting it in his mouth.

Harry slowly undressed him Hermione tickled his tummy making him squirm a bit. She took off his wet diaper and disposed of it with a wave of her wand. Harry cleaned him off put on cream and then put on a new one. Hermione dressed him in yellow and blue plaid shorts, a zip up color block shirt and yellow canvas shoes.

"Doesn't he look adorable?" asked Hermione, picking him up so that he could be burped.

"He's cute. I have to go and check on the kids and try to start breakfast." Said Harry giving her two small kisses.

Hermione got Troy to sleep by singing him a song.

"Everything we're dreaming of will soon be ours. Anything that you desire anything at all. Every day I'll take you higher and I'll never let you fall."

All the kids got dressed except for Annabelle and everyone ate. While Hermione was making pasta salad Tina came up beside her.

"Mrs. Potter. I have to ask you something." Said Tina, pleadingly.

"You can call me Hermione. So what did you want to ask me?" asked Hermione, sitting down.

"Well there's this boy named Jeremy Temmer a third year Gryffindor and he's so cute. Sadly all the other girls I know think so too. His twin brother Oliver is in Hufflepuff but I couldn't ask him to tell his brother that I liked him. Please help me, how can I tell him?" Tina said very quickly.

Hermione smiled 'cause something like this had happened to her not too long ago.

"This same thing happened to me. I had this friend who was in the same house as me and in the same year. We were really great friends until he got a girlfriend and kind of forgot about me. They got married and I didn't see him for a while. But I had to because I never got the chance to tell him how I felt." Said Hermione.

"What happened to him?" asked Tina.

"We got married and had a son named Troy." Said Hermione smiling.

"It was Harry! Well if that could happen for you, then I'm sure this same thing will work for me." Said Tina hugging Hermione and running outside.

Harry set out lawn chairs and cleaned the grill. The kids set up toys and games for the other children.

"Annabelle come here for a second sweetie." Called Hermione.

Hermione gave her a bath and washed her hair. She dressed her in a sleeveless flowery shirt, cropped lilac pants and canvas sandals with flowers for the buttons.

"Ok, you're done. Please stay clean." Said Hermione shooing her off and turning on the shower.

Harry came inside and heard the shower running. He climbed in behind Hermione.

"It's really hot outside. But nothing compared to what it's like in the shower with you." Said Harry, wrapping his arms around her.

"Oh really?" asked Hermione, placing his hands on her breasts.

"Really." Stated Harry before pinning her to the corner of the shower.

He kissed her passionately and she kissed him back. Then he lowered his mouth to her left nipple while kneading the other. Hermione let out a soft moan, when she did she felt something rub against her inner thigh. Her hand reached down and gave it a soft squeeze.

"Did you grow another leg or are you happy to see me?" asked Hermione.

"I'm happy...to see ...you." Said Harry slowly entering her.

"Oh Harry. That feels nice." Stated Hermione, while Harry kissed her neck and shoulders.

"I'm almost...there, just a bit more." Said Hermione.

She let out a loud moan to tell Harry that she had come. Slowly her muscles relaxed.

"You're so beautiful." Said Harry, as Hermione tried to help him come ASAP.

In no time at all Harry slumped over and kissed Hermione softly. They finished washing and got out.

"So, do you like it in the shower?" asked Harry slipping on some jeans.

"It was great. We've got to do it there more often." Said Hermione, zipping up her dress.

"I'm so happy now that I'm with you." Said Hermione standing up.

She had on a baby blue dress with a silver zipper starting at her breasts.

"I'm happy if you're happy." Said Harry, kissing her softly.

(LATER THAT NIGHT)

"There you are Hermione. Follow me please." Said Odet, dragging her to a small group of her friends.

"Ok, let's play a game of truth or truth. Hermione, you first." Stated Parvati.

"How many times a day do you and Harry get very intimate? And you have to say the truth." Said Ginny.

"I had a feeling you were going to ask that. We do it whenever we can. Like yesterday morning after feeding Troy and then this afternoon in the shower." Said Hermione, blushing.

They all exchanged looks and nodded.

"Ok next question..." started Odet but Hermione cut her off.

"Hang on. Why am I only getting asked questions?" asked Hermione.

"Because we just voted and you lost so we're playing, Hermione has to answer our questions." Said Lavender smiling.

Hermione nodded in agreement and they continued.

They had managed to get out how many times and where they make out every day. Then they asked what was it like kissing him. They asked what it was like to make love with him. And the most personal question, how does it feel when he touches her was interrupted by the twins, Riley and Jason.

"Aunt Hermione babe, can I play with our newest smallerer cousin Troy dude?" asked Riley who was wearing a red and white-stripped shirt.

"Yeah and could I play quidditch with Caden and his friends?" asked Jason who had a blue and white stripped shirt.

"Of course guys. And Riley be careful with him and you have to be sitting down. And if he gets fussy find me or Harry ok." Said Hermione.

"Dude! You're like the coolest!" exclaimed both twins, hi-fiving.

"Who are they?" asked Parvati.

"Those are Alyssa's cousins but they're like family for me too because of Caden and Annabelle." Said Hermione, when Harry walked over.

"Hi sweetie. What's up?" asked Harry kissing her sweetly.

"Nothing much. Just talking about you and what not." Said Ginny.

"All good I hope." Harry stated, sitting beside his wife an arm around her waist.

"It's more than good stuff. Hermione's been telling us all about you. She's really lucky to have you Harry. We're going to leave you alone now, bye." Said Odet, getting up and leaving.

Harry's brow was furrowed.

"What were they talking about?" asked Harry.

"Don't worry about it. I love you so much." Said Hermione, placing a warm hand on Harry's face.

"I love you too." Said Harry, embracing her in a romantic, passionate kiss.

While they were doing so the fireworks went of lighting up the night sky. They didn't really notice they were too trapped in their own little world of love and happiness.

Hermione didn't know it yet but one year from that day she was going to discover that she was pregnant with a baby girl.

THE END

A/N: HEY EVERYONE! I HOPE THAT YOU LIKED THIS LAST CHAPTER. IF YOU DIDN'T LIKE IT, I'M SORRY. I WASN'T FEELING TOO GOOD TODAY. WELL UNTIL NEXT TIME I'M YOUR HOST WITH THE MOST SAYING GOODBYE!

(HARRY'S WONDERUS WORLD STARTS PLAYING AND END CREDITS)

-JENNIFER


End file.
